<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by MaryS (Duffydog)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729232">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/MaryS'>MaryS (Duffydog)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/MaryS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Endgame.  After returning home, Kathryn finds life on Earth less fulfilling than she'd hoped.  Then fate steps in with a new challenge and a reunion with Chakotay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:   Paramount’s, of course, it hardly bears repeating.<br/>
Ratings:  PG-13<br/>
<br/>
Notes:   Many thanks as always to Shayenne who keeps me on track grammatically and pointed in the right direction plot-wise, to Vanhunks for several pertinent suggestions, and to Rosa for helping with a translation into Spanish in part 2, chapter 1.   Also, thanks to Erestorandfin for beta’ing the revised version.<br/>
Names and locations of various planets are taken from Star Trek: Star Charts by Geoffrey Mandel.   The description of trilithium comes from Janet’s Star Trek Voyager website, which is a veritable gold mine of information.<br/>
Originally posted June 13, 2006;   revised Nov. 25, 2020</p><p> </p><p>
<strong>Prologue:</strong>
</p><p>
On that amazing day when Voyager blasted into the Alpha Quadrant, quite literally in a blaze of glory, it seemed to Kathryn Janeway that every one of her dreams was about to come true all at the same time.     Gazing in stunned astonishment at the sight of Admiral Paris’ grinning face on her viewscreen, she could barely mumble a response to his delighted welcome home.    All she could think was that the plan which she and her older self had devised had actually worked.</p><p>However, by the time Voyager, surrounded by eighteen ships of the line, got underway in a triumphant progression towards Earth, she had regained her composure.   They had done it!   This ship, this crew, had accomplished the impossible.   Her eyes swept triumphantly around the bridge as her heart swelled with pride and joyous anticipation of their arrival.   
</p><p>
 But then her glance happened to fall on Seven, gazing lovingly at Chakotay seated at the helm, and all the glory evaporated.  A sharp stab of pain lanced through her, surprising her with its ferocity.   Barely able to suppress a gasp, she abruptly turned on her heel and all but bolted to the sanctuary of her ready room.  Apparently, what Admiral Janeway had told her about the relationship between the commander and the former Borg had been true – one scrap of honesty in the midst of so many lies of omission and half-truths.   
</p><p>
Once safely ensconced from prying eyes, she slumped behind her desk, head down, as she allowed herself a few moments to grieve for lost opportunities.   For such a long time, it had been her secret hope that someday, when they finally returned home, she would be able to explore…other possibilities…with her first officer, without the obstacle of rank.  This dream had been buried so deep within her heart that sometimes she’d even forgotten its existence.   But then some little word or action would snap it back into her consciousness, poignantly reminding her of what she couldn’t have.   
</p><p>
And now this!    What irony that in the midst of her greatest triumph, her deepest desire should turn to ashes.   She should have expected it, of course.   Voyager’s entire journey through the Delta Quadrant had been littered with just such nasty surprises.  But this one was particularly painful, especially since there was no one she could turn to, no sympathetic ear to listen and try to ease her misery.   No one at all. 
</p><p>
For several minutes, she remained huddled in her chair as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.  Then force of habit kicked in and she sat up, squaring her shoulders and straightening her spine.    So maybe it wasn’t fair, but who’d ever said it would be?   That was life, and she would just have to make the best of it.     Besides, in the next little while, she knew she’d have more than enough work to occupy her mind to the point of exhaustion each and every day.   There wouldn’t be time to pursue romantic possibilities anyway, so best to put her feelings aside once more, just as she’d been doing for nearly seven years.</p><p>Lifting her chin, she marched back onto the bridge and stood proudly on the command deck, feet planted firmly, until the moment Voyager finally arrived in spacedock.    And not once did she allow her gaze to stray from the view in front of her.
</p><p>
******
</p><p>
In the days and weeks following their arrival on Earth, Kathryn kept herself extremely busy, unwilling to acknowledge that everything for which she’d worked so hard had, in some indefinable way, become tinged with an overlay of sorrow.  No, not sorrow exactly, more a malaise of the soul, a dispiritedness which continued to linger in the depths of her being despite her best efforts to ignore it.  She couldn’t pinpoint any particular moment when it had occurred; indeed, for quite some time, she was able to successfully convince herself and everyone else that everything was fine.   But, eventually, she could no longer deny her feelings.   While Captain Janeway might bask in the adulation showered upon her, inside her heart, Kathryn was not happy and nothing she tried would change her feelings.  In the end, unable to exorcise her misery, she could only attempt to hide it.   
</p><p>
Over and over, she was feted by an admiring Federation.   To everyone she met, she presented the same confident, happy façade – the epitome of the heroic Starfleet captain, facing down every peril the Delta Quadrant could throw at her while resolutely upholding Federation principles.   The media quickly dubbed her ‘Starfleet’s golden girl’, and she certainly seemed to live up to it.                             
</p><p>
Her promotion to admiral occurred with almost indecent haste, nor was it a promotion on paper only.   Admiral Hayes, the C-in-C, informed her that he had every intention of putting all her talents to work in Strategic Operations.  “You’ll be deputy to the head of Special Ops with responsibility for several border areas, including the former DMZ and the Neutral Zone.”  He cocked an eyebrow at her slight gasp.  “Think you can handle it?”
</p><p>
Kathryn gazed at him steadily.  “Yes, sir, I believe I can.”
</p><p>
“Excellent!  I’ll tell Admiral Vor’tal to expect you tomorrow morning.”
</p><p>
Shortly after, the Shinzon affair, involving the Romulans and Starfleet’s newest ship, the Enterprise-E under Jean-Luc Picard, exploded all over the Neutral Zone.  During the tense days that followed, Kathryn was able to contribute some unorthodox suggestions to the ongoing strategic discussions.   Although her ideas were well-received and her opinions treated with respect, she couldn’t help feeling a little envious as she sat huddled safely in Headquarters while Picard confronted the Reman megalomaniac.  Not so long ago, she had been the one on the front lines.
</p><p>
For the most part, though, she enjoyed her new and exalted position.   Although she missed Chakotay deeply, she told herself flatly that if she simply tried hard enough, she could get over him.  It was merely a matter of willpower and she certainly had lots of that.   He had his life now and she had hers, and a very good life it could be, if she wanted.    
</p><p>
With renewed determination, Kathryn threw herself into her new job and soon found genuine pleasure in her involvement in the inner workings of Starfleet, believing that she really was making a difference.  And she certainly appreciated all the perks attached to her elevated rank.
</p><p>
With her feelings once more successfully buried, Kathryn’s personal life also settled into a comfortable routine.
</p><p>
When she first reunited with her family, she was shocked at how much her mother had aged.   For seven years, Gretchen Janeway had lived on the knife-edge of grief and sorrow.   Even after Voyager was in regular communication with the Alpha Quadrant, there were no guarantees that their lifeline wouldn’t be broken at any moment.   It was only when she could finally hold her beloved elder daughter in her arms that Gretchen allowed herself to relax.  Unfortunately, very soon after, several different medical problems appeared.  As her sister, Phoebe, told Kathryn, it was almost as if, determined to keep going until Kathryn came home, their mother had been fending off the decay of her body by sheer will power alone.
</p><p>
After debating several options and consulting with Gretchen, it was decided that Kathryn would live in Indiana with her mother, commuting daily to her office at Headquarters.   However, given her mother’s precarious health, as well as the fact that Kathryn wouldn’t always be able to return home each night, she and her sister elected to hire to hire a housekeeper/companion to look after Gretchen.   Fortunately, a local woman, the daughter of one of Gretchen’s oldest friends, was looking for just such a position.
</p><p>
“It’s all so serendipitous,” exclaimed Phoebe.  “Here’s Myrtle Hughes looking for exactly the kind of situation we’re in.  And Mom’s known her since she was a baby.  It couldn’t be better!”
</p><p>
Within two weeks, Kathryn had given up her apartment in San Francisco and was nicely settled in her old home.   As she wandered through the rooms she knew so well, fingering an ornament here and a photograph there, the past seven years took on a surreal feeling.   <em>‘Maybe I imagined the last seven years,’</em> she mused, <em>‘this is all so familiar, maybe I never left.’</em>  
</p><p>
A moment later, passing a mirror, she paused to examine her face.  “I don’t remember those wrinkles,” she told the glass indignantly.  A closer glance confirmed a couple of gray hairs as well.   She sighed in resignation, then laughed softly.   “Courtesy of the Delta Quadrant, no doubt.   I guess I really was there, after all.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Chapter 1:</strong>  </p>
<p>On a dark, foggy afternoon nearly a year after Voyager’s return, Admiral Kathryn Janeway stood before the large window of her office, staring aimlessly outside at thick tendrils of mist drifting by.   Grey.  Everything out there was grey.   For that matter, everything inside was grey as well.   What had happened to the bright future she’d dreamed about during all those hard years in the Delta Quadrant?    Where had all her hopes gone?  When was she going to live happily ever after?     Wasn’t that supposed to happen here, now that she was home on Earth?    When had it all started to go…flat?</p>
<p>Sighing softly, she turned to the replicator.   “Coffee.  Black.”   Cup in hand, she wandered back to the window and stood sipping as she gazed at the thickening fog and contemplated her current circumstances.</p>
<p>The problem was that in the months since the incident with the Romulans, nothing very interesting had occurred.   Oh, there was always a minor crisis on one planet or another, but nothing really exciting that demanded all her strength of will and experience in the way, for example, that the Borg had.   Or the Devore, for that matter.   It was so safe here on Earth, so predictable, so…boring.</p>
<p>And it was when she was bored that her various personal demons had a tendency to push themselves forward, demanding her attention.    By turn, she would feel angry, anxious, and then guilty, before falling into a black depression.    Which inevitably would bring on regret.   And at the top of her list of regrets was Chakotay.</p>
<p>The truth was she still missed him dreadfully.     For seven years, he had been at her side, supporting her, cajoling, teasing, caring for her, giving her the strength she needed to continue with their mission and get them home.     And at the end of their journey, without him beside her to share in the praise, all the accolades bestowed on her by a grateful Federation were meaningless.   She could bury herself in work, and push down her emotions, but eventually – like now – they would resurface.</p>
<p>Damn!   She was so tired of feeling this way; she would not go there again.   He was gone for good, so get over it.   She simply had to move on with her life and stop longing for someone who had found happiness with someone else.</p>
<p>Abruptly she turned to pace restlessly across the room, trying to shake off her disquiet.  “It must be the weather that’s making me feel so miserable,” she muttered, “this place can be unbelievably dreary at times.   Maybe I should knock off early and go home, where, no doubt, the sun is shining brightly and the air smells clean and fresh.”   </p>
<p>While she was still debating whether she might leave early, her aide informed her that Security at the main desk had just called to announce that there was an unidentified woman asking for Admiral Janeway, saying she had a message from someone named Chakotay, and was refusing to leave until she’d delivered it in person.   Security wanted to know if the admiral had any orders for them, which was a subtle way of requesting permission to throw the woman out.   </p>
<p>“Did you say ‘Chakotay’?!” asked Kathryn in astonishment.   Speak of the devil!  “What’s her name?  Is she one of my people?”   Security had standing orders to admit any of her former crew but perhaps there was a new guard presently on duty.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Admiral, the officer I spoke to didn’t say.”</p>
<p>“I was about to head home anyway, Delton,” she decided.  “Tell Security I’ll come down and find out what she wants.”</p>
<p>“But Admiral,” protested her aide, “do you think that’s wise?   We don’t know who this person is.   Your safety could be compromised.”</p>
<p>Before Delton had finished speaking, Kathryn was walking past her desk toward the outer door.   “Don’t worry,” she tossed over her shoulder, “I’ll be fine.   Besides, I have a feeling the message may be genuine and I want to hear it.”   </p>
<p>Her voice was still echoing through the closing door as Delton shook her head.  “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she murmured, reaching for her jacket.   If the admiral was leaving for the day, it meant she was free to go as well.</p>
<p>Forty floors below, Kathryn exited the turbolift and started across the enormous lobby of Starfleet Headquarters towards the main information desk.   Beside it, she could see a woman dressed in civilian clothing, sitting disconsolately on a hard chair, head down as she contemplated something in her hand.    As Kathryn neared the woman, her gut feeling that she was no threat intensified.   She came to a halt beside her, making the woman look up in surprise.</p>
<p>For a moment, they stared at one another before the woman glanced at the PADD in her hand, then back up at Janeway.   “Admiral?” she murmured, her tone hopeful and a little awestruck as she rose to her feet.</p>
<p>Giving her an encouraging smile, Kathryn replied, “Yes, I’m Kathryn Janeway.   My aide tells me you have a message from a friend of mine, Chakotay.  Is that correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” answered the woman, handing over another PADD.  </p>
<p>Although Kathryn took it, she kept her attention focused on the woman.   “Who are you and what is your connection to him?”</p>
<p>Obviously flustered, the woman began to stammer an apology.  “I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself.   My name is Wanda Jalorne.   I work for the Sanctuary Project.  Right now, I’m between assignments so I’m helping out at our head office.  This message arrived several hours ago.  I came here as quickly as I could but the guard wouldn’t let me speak to you.”  Her voice became agitated.   “Please, Admiral, Chakotay needs help right away.   He’s stuck out there with all those children as well as several thousand other refugees, right in the middle of a war!”</p>
<p>Shaking her head in confusion, Kathryn moved to sit down.  “Hold on a minute.   You’ve lost me.  Where is Chakotay and what is he doing in the middle of a war?”</p>
<p>Hurriedly resuming her seat, Wanda began to explain.  “He’s been running one of our camps on Algeron Two, which is also known as Sanctuary.   In fact, that’s where our group got its name because it was the site of our first camp.   We had no idea there was anything wrong until this message arrived.   We still don’t know what’s happened – as you’ll see, it’s very short.   I guess he only had time to write a few lines before giving it to a ship that was leaving immediately.   I don’t know that for certain but based on past experience, it’s the sort of thing that happens.   All he actually says is that the camps have to be evacuated as soon as possible or everyone there will be killed, and he asks that we get word to you.”   She fell silent for a moment before pointing to the PADD in Janeway’s hand. “It’s all there, Admiral.”</p>
<p>Kathryn activated the PADD, quickly reading the few sentences.   At the end, after his name, was a cryptic sentence.  ‘Talaxian tomatoes grow best in new earth.’  </p>
<p>Wanda spoke up again.   “We didn’t know what the last sentence meant but we thought it might be some sort of code to let you know the message is legitimate.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” answered Kathryn wistfully, “that’s exactly what it is.”   Unbidden, memories of a green planet thousands of light years away in the Delta Quadrant surfaced, startling her with their vividness as well as the intensity of emotion they evoked.   A big lump settled in her throat as she fought against the sudden loss of control.   This wouldn’t do at all.  She was a Starfleet admiral, sitting in the main lobby of HQ, in plain view of anyone passing by.   Taking a deep breath and then another, she pushed the longing and regret back down into the innermost recesses of her heart where she could ignore them once again.</p>
<p>Feelings or not, she reminded herself, Chakotay still needed help.  For a moment longer, she stared at the PADD before coming to a quick decision. Abruptly getting to her feet, she spoke, “Come with me, Wanda, we’ve got some work to do.”  Without waiting to see if the woman was following, Kathryn strode back across the lobby towards the bank of turbolifts.</p>
<p>Caught by surprise, for a second, Wanda simply stared before scrambling to her feet and following.    Despite the dire situation, suddenly she felt a lot more hopeful.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Long into the night, Kathryn sat huddled over her desk.   </p>
<p>After grilling Wanda for every scrap of information the woman possessed, Kathryn had sent her home with a promise to contact her as soon as she knew more.   At the same time, she’d called her mother to warn her she wasn’t likely to get home tonight.   Once she had taken care of all possible distractions, she set to work with a will in an effort to determine what information was available on Sanctuary and what was causing the sudden onset of hostilities.   She knew Chakotay very well – he wouldn’t issue such a desperate plea for help unless the situation was extremely dire.</p>
<p>Several hours passed before she sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes.   Time to review what data she’d found so far.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sanctuary – located in the Hyralan sector, near the Qualor system, inside the Neutral Zone, in an area which has been repeatedly fought over for centuries. The planet is L-class verging on K-class, meaning it is barren and dry with little surface water and not much vegetation beyond low scrub.   Its main claim to fame is that for a number of years, it has been used as a place of refuge for untold thousands of people who have been displaced by war, in particular the Dominion War.   In effect, this innocuous little planet is one big refugee camp.   As it is located off the beaten track and has no strategic value of any kind, it has been tacitly agreed by all combatants that it is to be left alone as a last refuge for those caught in the middle of conflict.   Even the Klingons and the Romulans have respected its neutrality.</em>
</p>
<p>Getting to her feet, Kathryn wandered over to her replicator, murmuring an order for coffee as she contemplated what she had learned so far.   From all she could discover, Sanctuary’s status hadn’t altered, so what did Chakotay’s message mean?   Despite her admiral’s clearance, she had been unable to find any information indicating a problem but there must be something….  There had to be.   She would simply have to keep looking.</p>
<p>Settling down into her chair once more, she pulled the computer monitor closer and began again.   Somewhere in this maze of files was the information she needed.</p>
<p>Another half-hour passed as she poked and prowled through one report after another.   Finally, just as she was on the point of giving up, she came across an Intelligence file on Algeron Two.   Tired as she was, she nearly ignored it but at the last moment, her exhausted brain remembered that this was the official name for Sanctuary.   </p>
<p>The file contained a number of reports, most of which dated from the period of the Dominion War, except for one which referred to a recently intercepted message, not yet translated, from a Ferengi trader to his business associate.  Whoever had filed the report had noted that there was a brief mention of Algeron Two, which, Kathryn assumed, was why it was in this particular file.   With reduced staff, thanks to the losses incurred during the war, and little time, it had become customary for overworked Intelligence officers to quickly scan a report, then file it wherever it seemed to fit best until someone could review it in more depth.   In this case, the only words which had stood out before translation were the name of the planet – Algeron Two.   Obviously, with so many other reports to deal with, the officer who’d handled it hadn’t had time to get a translation.    </p>
<p>Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Kathryn stared at the document with some distaste, knowing how dull it was likely to be.  <em>‘It’s probably useless, but I’ve exhausted every other possibility; there’s nothing else to try.’</em>   Sighing heavily, she directed her computer to begin translating the lengthy document, then rose to fetch yet another cup of coffee and stare blindly out the window.   Despite the jolt of caffeine, her eyes began to droop and it was all she could do to stay awake.    </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, although in fact it was only a few minutes, the computer pinged to announce it had finished.   </p>
<p>Forcing herself to keep going, Kathryn immediately set to work, patiently scrolling her way through seemingly endless lists of merchandise, wondering if she were merely wasting her time.   It was only at the very end that what she was reading abruptly jumped out at her.  Suddenly, fatigue and weariness were pushed away as she sat up straight, peering at the words on the screen.   This could well be exactly what she’d been searching for.    Dated only two weeks earlier, the message described in some detail how lately, a rumour had begun to circulate that implied there was a large supply of trilithium stored on Algeron Two.   </p>
<p><em>‘Trilithium!  Oh my god!’</em>  Kathryn continued to read, her heart sinking lower with every word.</p>
<p>The report went on to explain that nearly a century earlier, the Romulans had had a research station on Algeron Two, where they were investigating the properties and possible uses of trilithium.   Kathryn interpreted that to mean that the Romulans had been trying to design a weapon, although the report didn’t state that fact in so many words.   However, after the incident in 2293, when Soran stole a quantity of the compound from another Romulan station, using it to return to the Nexus, all research had abruptly ended and the stations had been shut down and subsequently dismantled.   Although the Federation had been assured that all stores of trilithium had been disposed of, there was now some question whether that had actually happened.    </p>
<p>In any event, whether or not there was in fact a cache of trilithium on Sanctuary, the rumour had been enough to draw every scoundrel and nefarious individual for parsecs around.   Ships were gathering from all over the quadrant, prowling surreptitiously through the entire sector like a pod of hungry sharks.    </p>
<p>Kathryn shivered, understanding now exactly how vulnerable the refugees on Sanctuary were.   If those ships sent armed landing parties down to the planet and they started fighting, or if the ships themselves became embroiled in battle and attacked the planet, the refugees wouldn’t stand a chance.   No wonder Chakotay was begging for help.</p>
<p>Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes, contemplating the possible existence of trilithium, a substance so dangerous that the Federation had banned all research into its possible uses.    Unbidden, the words which were drummed into every Academy cadet leaped into her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Trilithium is an exotic, energetic toxic chemical compound which acts as a powerful nuclear inhibitor.   A few kilos, aimed at the core of a star, can generate a quantum implosion of such magnitude as to stop all fusion reactions in the star.   The resulting energy release is enough to destroy any planets within the star’s system.</em>
</p>
<p>She remembered too, in the Delta Quadrant, how even the suspicion of possessing paralithium, from which trilithium could be made, had been enough to sentence two of her officers, Tom Paris and Harry Kim, to life on a ghastly Akritirian prison ship.    Only their will to survive and a lot of luck had allowed Voyager to find and rescue them before they were killed by their fellow inmates.</p>
<p>“Terrific!” she muttered to herself, “possibly the most dangerous explosive known to the galaxy and it’s stored underneath a refugee camp in the Neutral Zone.   Why am I not surprised that Chakotay is caught in the middle of all this?”</p>
<p>Shaking her head ruefully, her eyes returned once more to the monitor. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sometime during the night, when her eyes simply refused to stay open any longer, Kathryn gave in to exhaustion and stretched out on the couch in her office.    As she covered herself with the decorative blanket which lay across the back, she realized it was the one which Chakotay had given her some years before.   The pattern, a tribal design if she remembered correctly, made her think of his tattoo, which instantly brought his face to the forefront of her mind.   Briefly, she let her nose sniff the fabric, wondering if it might still carry a hint of the sage which she had smelled so often in his quarters.   Abruptly, she pushed it aside, telling herself not to be silly – any odor would have worn off long ago.   Still, the texture and warmth were comforting, and soothing to her mind.   Very quickly, she fell into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>The first light of dawn stealing through the big window was enough to rouse her.    For a moment, she lay still, reviewing the events of the previous night, before she pushed herself to her feet.   <em>‘Time to get moving,’</em> she thought, <em>‘there’s a lot to do and not much time to do it in.’</em></p>
<p>A quick sonic shower and a cup of coffee later, she was ready to get back to work.    Sitting down at her desk, she sorted through the PADDs lying there then began to compile a report for the Commander-in-Chief.</p>
<p>An hour later, just as HQ was starting to come alive for the day, Kathryn finished her report and got to her feet.   Unwilling to trust anyone else with information this important, she decided to deliver it herself to Admiral Hayes.  Besides, after such a long period of inactivity, she needed to stretch her legs.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, having returned to her office, she settled at her desk, armed with another cup of coffee, and sat back to await the summons.   </p>
<p>It wasn’t long in coming.   Within half an hour, she was retracing her steps to the C-in-C’s door.</p>
<p>Waving her PADD at her, Hayes invited her in before announcing that he was calling an emergency meeting of department heads immediately.   “Although,” he explained, “as far as I can see, there is only one possible course of action.    We need to send someone to Sanctuary as quickly as possible to find out exactly what is going on.”   He moved to stand directly in front of Kathryn, giving her a piercing glare.   “I want you to be that person, Katie.   Based on the contact you already have with the refugees, in the person of Chakotay, they will be more likely to trust you and listen to you.   As well, you have more experience than anyone else here, including me, in making decisions on the fly.   I need that mental flexibility so we can somehow keep control of a situation that has all the makings of a disaster.”</p>
<p>Turning to pace across the room, he continued, “According to our estimates, there are approximately five thousand people on Sanctuary.   Before the Dominion War, the Federation was accused, and rightly so, of abandoning its citizens.   I won’t let that happen again.   If we have to evacuate every refugee, we will.   I’ll be assembling a task force here, which will follow you as soon as possible.  </p>
<p>“You’ll be in overall command; I want <em>you</em> to call the shots. With any luck, you might even be able to sort out the whole mess yourself without the extra help.   And the less disruption there is in the Neutral Zone, the better.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir,” replied Kathryn with proper decorum, although inside, her heart was jumping for joy.   Finally, a chance for some action, to do something besides sit behind a desk!   And to work with Chakotay again – why, it would be just like old times in the Delta Quadrant, when they always seemed to be only a hair’s-breadth away from disaster.  </p>
<p>At that moment, the admiral’s aide interrupted to say that the department heads had all arrived.   </p>
<p>“Very well, Jason, send them in,” answered Hayes.   </p>
<p>Quickly, six senior admirals filed into the office.   </p>
<p>Kathryn moved to leave but Hayes called on her to stay.   “We may need you to clarify a point here and there,” he added, “and besides, you’re already involved.”</p>
<p>Acknowledging the order, she took a seat beside her immediate superior, Admiral Vor’tal, who was looking at her with a good deal of puzzlement.   “What’s going on?” he murmured in her ear, but before she could answer, Hayes began.</p>
<p>At the news that there was a possibility of trilithium on Sanctuary, all the admirals sat up straight, their faces reflecting their deep concern.    Very swiftly, there was unanimous agreement that action must be taken immediately.   </p>
<p>As Hayes outlined his plan, heads nodded in agreement, with only a few questions asked, mainly to clarify one point or another.   Quickly, assignments were handed out and the meeting came to an end as the admirals scattered to begin preparations to assemble the largest task force seen since the end of the war.   </p>
<p>As his office emptied, Hayes turned to Kathryn.  “Off you go, Katie, and the best of luck to you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” she replied, “I’ll keep you posted on developments.”</p>
<p>“Dismissed,” he responded briefly, turning to move behind his desk, his attention once more on the PADDs littering its surface.   </p>
<p>With no time to waste, Kathryn hurried back to her own office.</p>
<p>After tidying up several administrative chores, she contacted Wanda Jalorne.   “I wanted to let you know that there is a plan underway to help the refugees, but it’s classified and I must ask you not to say anything to anyone else, even the other people in your office.   Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, of course, Admiral,” replied the woman, obviously surprised.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled warmly.  “Good.   I’m sorry I can’t tell you more but I did want to let you know that much at least.   And also, I will be unavailable for the next little while but I hope eventually to have good news for you.”</p>
<p>Wanda was quick to return her smile.   “I understand completely and thank you very much, Admiral.   I hope it all goes well.”</p>
<p>Next, Kathryn hurried home to Indiana to pack her bag and explain the situation to her mother.   “I don’t know how long I’ll be away, Mom, so don’t worry if I’m gone for a while.    You have Myrtle here, and I’ll contact Phoebe to let her know.”  Although she was worried about her mother’s reaction, she soon found she needn’t be.   Gretchen greeted the news with a serene smile.  </p>
<p>“I’ll be just fine, dear, so off you go and don’t worry about me.   But please, Katie!  Do be careful this time.   No getting lost in the Delta Quadrant again, all right?”</p>
<p>Kathryn had to chuckle.   “I’ll try really hard not to, Mom.”   Picking up her bag, she hugged her mother tightly.   “See you soon.”</p>
<p>Once transported back to Headquarters, she hurried to her office where she found her formal orders from Admiral Hayes.   They concluded with “the Endeavor is being readied and will be at your disposal.   I’ve advised Captain Montaigne that he is to obey your orders as if they were my own.  Let me know when you’re ready to board.”</p>
<p>With no reason to delay, Kathryn contacted Hayes’ office, asking his aide to inform the admiral she was leaving immediately.    </p>
<p>When she arrived in the transporter room a few moments later, she was surprised to find him there.   It wasn’t usual procedure for the Commander-in-Chief to personally bid farewell to his subordinates when sending them off on a mission.   However, this was no ordinary mission.</p>
<p>Gripping Kathryn’s hands, Hayes gazed at her intently.  “You have highest priority, Katie, and I expect you to use it.   The task force will be following as quickly as possible but you will be on your own, at least for a day or two.   I’ll contact you as soon as it’s ready to launch. Keep me informed about everything that’s going on but if you can, try to resolve the situation before it gets out of hand.”</p>
<p>Kathryn replied with a decisive nod.  “I will, sir.”</p>
<p>Stepping back, she moved to the transporter pad.   A moment later, she was gone.</p>
<p>Hayes’ face slumped a little into worried lines.   “I hope you can, Katie,” he was heard to murmur as he disappeared out the door.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Arriving on board the Endeavor, Kathryn found Captain Montaigne waiting to welcome her.   After greeting him and shaking hands, she wasted no time asking, “Are we ready to leave, Captain?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, Admiral,” he answered, “you need but give the word.”</p>
<p>The well-known words of James Kirk made her smile as she responded.  “The word is given.”</p>
<p>At once, Montaigne hailed the bridge, ordering his crew to prepare for immediate departure.   As he gestured to Kathryn to precede him through the door, on sudden impulse, he asked, “Would you like to join me on the bridge, Admiral?”</p>
<p>Her joyous smile lit up the room.  “I would be delighted.  Lead the way, Captain.”  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>By evening, Kathryn had learned much more about the history of Sanctuary.   Surrounding herself with reports of all kinds – historical, sociological, geological, strategic, tactical and more – she tried to form an overall picture in her mind of this backwater planet.   </p>
<p>Although over the years, many groups had come and gone, it was still used primarily as a refugee camp, a series of camps, actually, since there were too many people, as well as several disparate groups, to all live together in one place.</p>
<p>As she read, she was increasingly appalled at the task before her.  <em>‘This is going to be extremely difficult,’</em> she thought, <em>‘it’ll be like walking through a minefield.’</em>   From what she was discovering, there was little or no organization in the camps.   They were scattered across a wide area of the planet, an area which kept expanding as the inhabitants had to constantly search further and further afield for what little food and water was available.     With no one in charge, no central authority, it was going to be a Herculean task to organize anything, never mind an evacuation of epic proportions in the midst of potential firefights.   The logistics alone of moving so many people were mind-boggling.</p>
<p>As she gradually comprehended the full scope of the job, she could only shake her head in mounting horror at the supreme irony of a refugee camp located on top of probably the largest cache of trilithium in the quadrant.    With a nostalgic sigh, she recalled her large, pleasant office at HQ.   What was that old saying?  ‘Be careful what you wish for?’  It would certainly seem to apply.   </p>
<p>Rubbing her eyes, she yawned mightily, then picked up another PADD.   No time for sleep now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 2:</strong>  </p>
<p>A week later, the Endeavor arrived at Starbase 23, just outside the Neutral Zone and slightly more than ten light years from the Algeron system.   </p>
<p>By then, Kathryn was aware that the task force had set out from Sector 001, but, due to various difficulties, which had been steadily compounding, was lagging several days behind the Endeavor.   </p>
<p>With a resigned shrug, she remarked to Montaigne when he broke the news.   “Well, that’s certainly nothing new.”</p>
<p>Her casual acceptance of their changed circumstances made him a little nervous although he understood that for the admiral, who had spent seven years in alien space with no backup, it must seem perfectly normal.   Swallowing his fears, he put on an equally casual facade.   “I assume you do not wish to wait for them at the starbase?” he asked, hoping she would say yes, although he was sure she wouldn’t.</p>
<p>Nor did she disappoint him.    “Oh, I think we’ll be fine, Captain,” she replied airily, “and Admiral Hayes was quite insistent we should get to Sanctuary as soon as possible.   Let’s continue on.”</p>
<p>On arriving at Starbase 23, she wasted no time in visiting the base commander, Captain Hunton.  “I need the latest reports from the Algeron system, Captain.”  </p>
<p>Hunton was prepared – the Admiral’s reputation for efficiency was already becoming the stuff of legend – and he was not anxious to incur her wrath.   “Right here, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Briefly, she gave him a hard stare, which instantly took him back twenty years to his first days at the Academy.   Wondering what he’d said to anger her, he debated whether to ask before deciding it might be wisest to follow the advice he’d first received as a green cadet.  ‘Keep your mouth shut and speak only when spoken to.’   It was a good rule that had served him well over the years.</p>
<p>While various thoughts were chasing through his head, the admiral was quickly scrolling down the PADD.   “Hmm,” she remarked when she’d reached the end.  “I assume you’ve seen this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral.   It was necessary – ”</p>
<p>“Good,” she cut him off.  “Then I don’t have to explain anything.   We won’t be waiting for the fleet, Captain,” she continued.  “I want to get to Sanctuary as soon as we can.” She waved the PADD at him.  “This report confirms the rumours we’ve been hearing.  I will send back what information I can but I’m sure our communications will be monitored and I may have to be rather cryptic.   I’m counting on you to be able to read between the lines and brief Admiral Hayes fully when the fleet arrives.   It’s going to take a bit of imagination, Captain, I hope you’re up to it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am!” replied Hunton smartly, “I shall certainly try to do my very best.”</p>
<p>The admiral gave him a reassuring smile.  “I’m sure you will.”  She rose to her feet, then turned to him, her eyes piercing his face.   “And Captain, I only like to be called ‘ma’am’ when it’s crunch time.   And in my experience, we’re nowhere near that point yet.”</p>
<p>Hunton reddened slightly, although common sense told him there was no way he could have known that little fact.   “Very good, Admiral,” he responded stiffly.</p>
<p>Stepping up to him, she gently patted his arm.  “I’ll let you know when.”  </p>
<p>Taking two steps back, she tapped her combadge.  “Janeway to Endeavor.  One to beam up.”</p>
<p>A moment later, she disappeared in a transporter beam.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Although she knew it was most likely wishful thinking, deep down, Kathryn was still entertaining a faint hope that perhaps all the rumours about a trilithium cache had been proved untrue, and Sanctuary remained merely a refuge and haven for the least fortunate of the galaxy.    However, as the Endeavour approached the Algeron system, her hope withered in the face of reality.    Sensors were picking up over a dozen ships of all kinds, ranging from sleek little runabouts of the sort that smugglers liked to use, to large, powerful vessels bristling with the most advanced weaponry. In a never-ending dance, they were maneuvering around the second planet as well as each other, occasionally snapping at one another with short, angry bursts of phaser fire.  </p>
<p>Her mouth tightened in a grim line as she debated options.   “Captain,” she called out after a few minutes, “I’d like to run a detailed scan for trilithium.”  </p>
<p>At his raised eyebrow, she explained, “I realize the chances are remote that we’ll find anything, but we have to try.”  </p>
<p>Montaigne nodded to his ops officer who dutifully ran the scan.   </p>
<p>After a few moments, the lieutenant reported that while scans showed no sign of trilithium, there were several ‘blind spots’, which sensors were unable to penetrate. </p>
<p>While Kathryn and Montaigne were still digesting this bit of information, the officer announced they were being hailed.</p>
<p>“On screen,” ordered the captain, as Kathryn stepped to one side.</p>
<p>A belligerent-looking Orion male appeared on the viewscreen.  “What are you doing here, Federation?” he demanded abruptly.</p>
<p>Montaigne glanced towards Kathryn but she motioned to him to do the talking.   For no particular reason, gut instinct perhaps, she was reluctant to let the Orion become aware of her presence.</p>
<p>In a carefully calm tone of voice, the captain explained their presence.  “We are here on a humanitarian mission to ascertain the state of the refugee camps on Sanctuary.”</p>
<p>Before he could continue, the Orion snarled “Refugees!” and closed the channel.</p>
<p>Kathryn shook her head.  “I have a bad feeling about this,” she began, then was interrupted again by the ops officer.</p>
<p>This time, it was a Pak’led asking why Starfleet had arrived.   When Montaigne repeated his story, the Pak’led looked somewhat puzzled but appeared to accept the explanation.</p>
<p>As soon as he closed the channel, however, ops announced a third hail. </p>
<p>By now, Kathryn had had enough.    “I’m going down there,” she stated.  “I need to get a better idea of what’s going on and I can’t do it from here.   Can you locate the Sanctuary Project camp?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” replied the captain, “we have the coordinates, but Admiral, this is not a good idea.   We have no idea of the conditions on the planet.   As ranking officer, you should remain on board.   Let me send an away team….”   </p>
<p>His voice trailed off as she grinned and shook her head.  “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.   However, if it will make you feel better, I’ll take two security officers and a medic in case we run into trouble.”</p>
<p>Montaigne was becoming seriously alarmed.   He knew Admiral Hayes would have his pips if anything happened to Janeway.   “Admiral, please!    I must protest this action.  It simply isn’t safe.  And only three officers!  If you must beam down, at least take a proper security detail with you.”</p>
<p>Janeway’s face took on a stubborn cast that the Voyager crew would have recognized instantly, the look that said ‘don’t question my decision’.   “No,” she replied, her voice taking on a hint of steel.  “Three officers only.   Let’s keep this as low-key as possible.   I don’t want to frighten the people in the camp.”   </p>
<p>“Then let me come with you.   I am responsible for your safety, let me – ” </p>
<p>Kathryn cut him off.   “I need you here to communicate with all these ships.   They’ve already seen you but with any luck, they don’t know about me.   Their sensors will undoubtedly pick up the transporter beam, but you can tell them you’ve sent a medical team to do a preliminary assessment.   Based on what you’ve already said, they should buy that.”</p>
<p>Recognizing defeat, Captain Montaigne rubbed his face in frustration.  “I hope you’re right, Admiral,” he answered in a skeptical tone.</p>
<p>She patted his arm cheerfully, all smiles now that he’d conceded.   “You worry too much, Captain, you’ll age before your time.   We’ll be fine and if we’re not….    I have faith in your ability to get us off the planet.”</p>
<p>Turning to the turbolift, she added, “Have two officers from security and a medical officer meet me in transporter room one in five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” replied Montaigne, his voice resigned. “Will you at least let me keep a transporter lock on you?”</p>
<p>But she shook her head.  “No, that would look suspicious.   However, one of us will check in with you regularly, say…every half hour.”   The lift door closed on her final words.</p>
<p>With a shrug, he gave in and nodded to his chief of security.   “You heard her.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the transporter officer confirmed that the away team had beamed down to the planet.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Arriving on the surface, Kathryn and the three officers paused to look around them.   The land was dry and stony, barren, with not a tree in sight, indeed not even a shrub.   Hills – some steep, others gently sloping – rose around them, their tops mostly smooth, although here and there, rocky crags stood out against the sky.   Not far away, huddled at the foot of the nearest slope, was a large, haphazard collection of huts and tents, while close by, a group of ragged urchins played some kind of game.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the children became aware of the four strangers who had magically appeared in their midst.  For a split second, they stared in astonishment before turning to run pell-mell towards the centre of the encampment, their voices raised in shouts of alarm. </p>
<p>A moment later, drawn by the commotion, a familiar-looking man appeared from one of the tents and began to walk towards them, shading his eyes as he approached.   </p>
<p>Kathryn let out a soft gasp.   Chakotay!  He was all right.   She felt her shoulders slump in relief, only now realizing that from the moment she’d first received his message, subconsciously she’d been wound up like a spring.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Chakotay paused in his forward movement, his body stiffening.   “Kathryn??”  He stared at the quartet in amazement, forgetting to breathe until his exhausted lungs reminded him to inhale.    A huge smile broke across his face like the sun appearing from behind dark clouds and he let out a great shout of joy.   “Kathryn!”</p>
<p>Laughing in delight, Kathryn hurried to meet her dearest friend.  “Chakotay!  We’ve found you.  We didn’t even know if you were still alive!”</p>
<p>Grinning like a madman, Chakotay seized her hands as soon as he was within reach, then impulsively pulled her into a tight hug.   “By all the spirits!   I am so glad to see you!  I had begun to lose hope that my message had gotten through.”</p>
<p>For a second, Kathryn allowed herself to revel in the sheer joy of holding him.  He felt so good, so…alive.  But then thoughts of protocol intervened, telling her such behaviour in front of subordinates was not exactly professional.   With a soft sigh, she stepped back, then glanced at the officers behind her, who had started to reach for their phasers at Chakotay’s precipitous approach.     “This is Chakotay, who was my first officer on Voyager,” she explained in a reassuring tone.  “He’s the one we’ve come to meet.”   At their nods of understanding, she continued.  “Please contact Captain Montaigne and tell him all is well, that we’re in the camp and we’ve located Mr. Chakotay.”</p>
<p>Acknowledging her order, one of the security officers tapped his combadge as Kathryn turned her attention back to Chakotay, who was still holding her hands.   </p>
<p>Tugging on her fingers, he directed her toward the tents.   “Come to where we can sit down.   I know you have a lot of questions; so do I.”</p>
<p>“All right,” she replied, starting to walk with him while nodding to the others to follow.  “But, first, Lieutenant Matthews here,” she indicated the tallest man behind her, “is a medic.   I thought you might be able to use his help.”  </p>
<p>Chakotay turned to face the lieutenant.   “We certainly could.   We have very few medical supplies of any kind and conditions are not good.   Many people suffer needlessly simply because we don’t have the resources to treat them.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be glad to do whatever I can, sir,” replied Matthews.  “Do you have a clinic of some kind?”</p>
<p>Seeing Chakotay shake his head, Matthews added.  “Perhaps there is an empty tent I can use….”</p>
<p>“We don’t have any empty ones, but you’re welcome to use mine.”  Chakotay gestured to a nearby tent before turning aside and beckoning to one of the curious children who had been edging closer and closer to the little group.  “Run and find Jor Talen.  Tell her we have a doctor here who will treat our sick.”</p>
<p>The boy instantly spun around on his heel to dash further into the maze of tents.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go ahead and get set up?” suggested Kathryn to the lieutenant.</p>
<p>With a quick smile, Matthews nodded and trotted to the tent Chakotay had indicated.</p>
<p>Kathryn and Chakotay followed slowly behind as she asked worriedly, “Can you tell me if there has there been any fighting nearby?”</p>
<p>He nodded decisively.  “It started several weeks ago, which is what prompted me to send the message, and there have been more skirmishes since.   No one has been hurt so far but I don’t think we can stay here much longer.  Although,” he shrugged, spreading his hands helplessly, “where we can go, I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p>Kathryn raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak, allowing Chakotay to continue.</p>
<p>“However, I figure it’s only a matter of time before we’re caught up in a battle of some kind.   Yesterday, one of the boys saw a group of strangers in the next range of hills.   That’s only three or four kilometers away.”</p>
<p>“He’s sure they weren’t other refugees?” she interrupted, wanting to be quite clear on this point.</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “They were well-dressed and well-armed.  As you can see, everyone around here is clothed mostly in rags and hand-me-downs, and no one has any weapons.  Besides, when he came running back to tell me, I followed his directions and spotted them myself.   They were too far away to identify but they definitely weren’t refugees.   I could see sunlight reflecting off metal in their hands, presumably phasers.”</p>
<p>She nodded, her face creasing in a frown, then stopped to pull him around to face her.    “I was hoping we’d have more time,” she began, “but I guess we’ll have to make do.” </p>
<p>Her voice took on an intensity that he recognized all too easily.   Crunch time!  </p>
<p>“You can’t stay here, Chakotay, you simply can’t.   You’re sitting on an explosive compound so powerful that in the past, it nearly caused a galactic war.   If those ships decide to come and seize it, you can’t stop them.   You can’t even get out of the way!”</p>
<p>Completely at a loss, Chakotay stared at her.   “Kathryn, what are you talking about?!   What ships?”  He gripped her shoulders.   “Tell me.  Do you know what’s going on here?”</p>
<p>Her face grave, she nodded slowly.  “Yes.   Word has gotten out that there may be a large cache of trilithium stored on this planet, although I assume from all the activity I’ve seen that as yet, no one has been able to actually locate it.”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s hands fell to his sides as he stared at her in disbelief, his face paling as the full horror of the situation hit home.  “Kathryn, that’s crazy!” he exclaimed, when he finally found his voice.  “For years, this planet has been a sanctuary for people who’ve lost everything.  Indeed, that’s how it got its name….” </p>
<p>She interrupted him ruthlessly.  “But long ago, before any refugees arrived here, it was used as one of several storage depots and research stations by the Romulans.  However, after the Nexus Incident, they abandoned it.   Starfleet Intelligence has learned that in the last couple of months, rumours of a possible cache of trilithium here have begun to circulate throughout the region.   As a result, ships from all over the quadrant are gathering.  It’s a near-certainty that sooner or later, a full-scale conflict is going to erupt with you right in the middle.  Therefore, we have to get all of you away from here as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Although she had finished speaking, Chakotay continued to stare at her in utter bewilderment.    Finally, he opened his mouth.   “You know, if it were anyone else telling me this, quite frankly, I wouldn’t believe a word of it.  But since it’s you, I know it must be true.”   His eyes shifted to take in the camp and its multitude of wretched inhabitants.</p>
<p>Stretching out one hand, Kathryn gently patted his chest.   That very familiar gesture, and the memories it evoked, brought a lump to his throat but also filled him with unexpected confidence.  How many times had he and she stood together, facing seemingly insurmountable odds, and she had reassured him with just such a touch?   Countless, he knew, and yet every time, they had won through.   Despite the dire circumstances, his face broke into a slight smile.</p>
<p>Seeing it, Kathryn smiled as well.   “We can do it, Chakotay.  First of all, help is on the way.  There’s a Starfleet task force coming but they are still several days behind.  I came ahead on the Endeavor to reconnoiter the situation and get an idea of what’s going on.   I’m hoping we won’t have to evacuate the planet but I don’t know if we’ll have much choice.  If we can’t get all these people to safety, and soon, they will be caught in the crossfire.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Chakotay stood silent, weighing options.   Abruptly, he turned around.  “I need to sit down.”  He led the way to one of the tents, in front of which was a small fire and a couple of rickety stools.   “Have a seat,” he suggested, then glanced at the two officers who had silently accompanied them.  “Sorry, gentlemen, but that’s all the seating there is.”</p>
<p>The older one shrugged.  “Not to worry, sir.   We can keep a better watch if we’re on our feet.”  With a nod to his fellow, he assumed a vigilant stance nearby, his eyes roaming the landscape carefully.</p>
<p>Chakotay turned to face Kathryn.   “I agree that given what you’ve said, we need to leave but I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I didn’t know where we could go.   From what you’re telling me, a firefight could break out anywhere.   And if you’re thinking of evacuation, you must realize this isn’t the only camp.   There are several more.   Will there be enough room for all of them?”</p>
<p>“I think so.  We’ve calculated that we could take five thousand.  It’ll be cosy, but given the circumstances, I don’t think anyone will have any objection.”</p>
<p>He stared at her in horror.   “Five thousand??  Kathryn!  There are probably close to eleven thousand people on this planet.”</p>
<p>It was her turn to look horrified.   “Eleven thousand?!  But…we understood we were looking at less than half that number.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he replied grimly.  “I haven’t done an actual head count, but yes, I would think eleven thousand is a reasonably accurate figure.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just have to find a way,” she responded determinedly.  “Maybe we can take them in batches to different places such as Algeron Prime and Starbase 23.  The main thing is to get them off this planet!”</p>
<p>His sense of déjà vu increased.  The memories were flooding through his mind, making him suddenly grin.  “I’m sure that, as Neelix used to say, you’ll figure out a way.  You always do.”   </p>
<p>Her response was a rueful scowl.  “You know, I think I’m getting too old for this ‘improvising’ stuff.”  </p>
<p>“You, Kathryn?  Never.”</p>
<p>She rose to her feet.  “Well, then,” she declared, “if I’m to ‘figure something out’, we better get to work, hadn’t we?   I need to return to the ship and get a message to Headquarters as fast and as secretly as possible.   Then I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>Chakotay stood up as well.   “I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>With a quick word to the officers to join her, Kathryn tapped her combadge.  “Away team to Endeavour.  Three to beam up.”</p>
<p>As they vanished, Chakotay sat back down, chuckling softly.  “Nice to know Kathryn hasn’t changed a bit.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>By evening, Kathryn had returned to the camp, accompanied by a full medical team which worked diligently to examine the miserable inhabitants and treat any minor ailments.    </p>
<p>Captain Montaigne had warned her that another half dozen ships of a dubious-looking nature had arrived and the Endeavor’s sensors indicated that still more were on the way.   The situation was beginning to deteriorate rapidly.  He also reported that the task force was making best speed but would not arrive for another twenty-four hours.   Until then, the Endeavor was on its own.</p>
<p>After a short discussion, Kathryn suggested that Chakotay beam back to the ship with her so they might work on various tactical scenarios with the latest information available.   Although she had no way to know for sure, she strongly suspected that all communications between the Endeavor and the planet were being monitored, which made consultation with the ship nearly impossible.</p>
<p>“I can do that,” answered Chakotay, “but I have to return here for the night.   My first responsibility is to the children under my care.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Kathryn agreed swiftly.</p>
<p>“Give me a minute,” he told her, “I need to tell someone where I’m going.”</p>
<p>While he was explaining the situation to his assistant, a Bajoran woman named Jor Talen, Kathryn contacted the ship to request that two combadges be beamed down.    Once they appeared, she gave one to Chakotay and the other to Jor, in case the woman needed to reach him in a hurry. </p>
<p>“This allows you to contact the ship,” she told the Bajoran woman, who was fingering the small device somewhat hesitantly.   “Just tap it firmly and say who you are.   The communications officer will fetch us right away.”</p>
<p>Jor nodded gratefully.   “Thank you, Admiral.   From the little Chakotay has said, I understand we could be in considerable danger.”</p>
<p>Kathryn patted her shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  We’re going to do our very best to make sure everyone here is taken to a safe place.”  She turned to Chakotay.  “Ready?”</p>
<p>At his nod, she tapped her own combadge.  “Janeway to Endeavour.  Two to beam up.”</p>
<p>Once rematerialized on the ship, Kathryn lost no time in hailing the captain.     At his suggestion, they adjourned to his ready room, which was close to the bridge in case of emergencies.</p>
<p>Chakotay explained the refugees’ situation in greater detail, as well as giving a more comprehensive account of all the activity he and others on the planet had observed over the last several weeks.   </p>
<p>After he’d finished, Kathryn went over the Intelligence reports she had discovered as well as the rumours they’d heard at Starbase 23.  “I know it’s not hard facts, but all the evidence suggests that whether or not these rumours are true, every pirate and scoundrel in the quadrant thinks they are and is coming to find out for himself.    In my opinion, it’s only a matter of days, maybe hours, until serious fighting breaks out, so I want to put together a plan of action.” </p>
<p>She paused to pace across the room and back.   “I believe the best option, really the only one, is to get the refugees off the planet.”  She raised her hand before either of the men could object.  “I know we’re looking at a huge number of people but I think it can be done.   Starfleet has given me a free hand in this matter to do whatever I think best.”   Turning to face them both, her hands moved to rest on her hips.  “And I think we have to evacuate.   So….   Captain, first we need to know how many bodies we can squeeze on to every ship in the task force.   And I mean squeeze!”</p>
<p>Montaigne nodded, then hailed his ops officer to request the information.</p>
<p>“While we’re waiting, Chakotay, we need to figure out how to get the word out to the other camps.   Do you have a suggestion?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral, I do.   I think sending messengers to each camp would be the fastest and most effective method of spreading the news.”</p>
<p>“If you know the locations, sir,” interjected Montaigne, “we could beam them there.”</p>
<p>“That would probably work best,” agreed Janeway.  “The message itself must be short and to the point.   Sanctuary is no longer a safe haven.  Armed conflict has already occurred in several different areas, and there is every indication it will not only continue but increase. Therefore, in one day’s time, we will begin evacuating every refugee on the planet.    Anyone who chooses not to come must understand that staying could mean placing themselves in harm’s way.   They must decide immediately because we want to get them to safety as quickly as possible.”  She looked around.  “Does that cover it?”</p>
<p>Both men nodded.  “I think so,” answered Chakotay.  “My only suggestion would be to emphasize that once we’re gone, we’re not coming back.   Whoever is left will be on their own.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” replied Kathryn. “Well, I think that’s it.”  She turned for the door as the others got to their feet to follow.  “I’d like to get started immediately on this.   Captain, perhaps we should begin by asking for volunteers among the crew.   If we can’t find enough, maybe some of the people from the camp would be willing to help.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get on it right away,” replied Montaigne, as they filed onto the bridge.</p>
<p>“Very good.  I’m going to be in my quarters for the next little while.  Notify me of any changes.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral.”</p>
<p>“I imagine you want to return to the planet,” she remarked to Chakotay as they stepped into the turbolift.</p>
<p>He answered with a quick nod. </p>
<p>“I’ll come to the transporter room with you,” she smiled.</p>
<p>As the turbolift doors closed, however, she paused the lift before looking up at Chakotay with a slight smile.  “Do you have to go back right away or can you join me in my quarters for a meal?  It is dinnertime, after all, and I would think the food here is better than anything you have in the camp.”</p>
<p>Unable to resist, he nodded his acceptance.  “Thank you, I would like that.  I must admit ration packs long ago lost what little, if any, appeal they might have had.”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s smile broadened.  “I didn’t think they’d ever had any appeal.”  Pausing, she ordered the lift to resume.  “Deck four.   VIP Quarters.”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s eyebrow rose appreciatively.  “VIP!  Must be nice to be an admiral.”</p>
<p>“There is the occasional advantage,” she allowed.</p>
<p>Once inside her quarters, Kathryn moved to the replicator.  “Make yourself at home,” she gestured at the room.   “I’ll only be a minute.”</p>
<p>While Chakotay settled himself on the couch, she quickly replicated water, glasses and cutlery, then laid two places on a small table near the viewport.    Moving back to the replicator, she ordered two servings of vegetable biryani.</p>
<p>Chakotay overheard.  “Your grandmother’s recipe?” he inquired, as memories of meals shared on Voyager threatened to overwhelm him.   </p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered, as she handed him a plate.  “It seems appropriate.  Come and eat.”</p>
<p>Together they sat down, facing each other across the table just as they had for seven years.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled warmly at him and raised her glass.   “To us and to our friendship, which I’ve sorely missed this last year.”</p>
<p>As he mimicked her action, Chakotay smiled in response, a smile so familiar that her heart actually ached with joy at seeing it once more. </p>
<p>“Let’s not drift so far apart again,” he murmured, a sentiment with which she was quick to agree.</p>
<p>Conversation lagged briefly as they enjoyed their meal.  However, once their hunger was satisfied, Kathryn laid down her fork and sat back in her chair.   “Tell me,” she began, “how exactly did you get involved in the Sanctuary Project?   Not that it isn’t completely in character, mind you,” she was quick to add.</p>
<p>For a moment, he hesitated, obviously thinking back.  “I assume you know,” he began, “that I resigned my commission – again – not long after the debriefings were finished, with every intention of returning permanently to Dorvan Five.  I thought I could be of use in the rebuilding there.”</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded slowly.   “I only found out some time after the fact, and you were already gone.  I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner.  To be honest, I thought you were starting a new life…with Seven.  I figured you didn’t need me around, and quite frankly, I wasn’t prepared to see you with her.”  Her eyes fell to the table.  “I knew I had no claim on you, nothing had ever been said, but…well…” She lifted her head to look at him. “It hurt.”  </p>
<p>Without thinking, he stretched his hand across the table to cover hers.  “Oh Kathryn, I’m sorry.   I wish I’d known that, although maybe at the time, it wouldn’t have made any difference.”  He took a deep breath.  “Seven and I came to a parting of the ways within a month of Voyager’s return home.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you resigned your commission?”  she asked, easily reading between the lines.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he confessed, his voice strained.  “I’ll admit I was upset.  I hadn’t wanted to end our relationship but she did and I couldn’t hold her back.   I thought if I got away from Earth, from any reminders of her, of Voyager, the Delta Quadrant, and went back to a place that had no connection to her, that I would feel better.   But it only worked for a little while.</p>
<p>“When I arrived on Dorvan, I was made welcome and encouraged to stay but after a few months, I found I was becoming increasingly restless.   Eventually, I couldn’t stay there any longer, so I decided to simply leave, to travel wherever my feet took me, to see the Alpha Quadrant.   Four months into my journey, I happened to get caught up in the middle of a local conflict on a small planet near Draylax.”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, remembering, before speaking again.   “I won’t go into all the details.   Suffice to say, I ended up taking charge of a number of children, orphans, who had been abandoned and had no one to look after and care for them.   After a number of mishaps, eventually I was able to get them off the planet to the nearest starbase where I was met by a representative of the Sanctuary Project.   </p>
<p>“She was quite prepared to take them off my hands then and there, but I found I couldn’t just let them go.   I’d become very attached to them so I told her I would accompany them until they reached a safe haven.”   He paused again to glance at Kathryn.  “You do know about the Sanctuary Project, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Kathryn’s face reddened slightly.   “Not really, no.   I gather it has something to do with orphans?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s much more than that.   It started right here actually, on Sanctuary, which is where the name of the organization came from.    A number of years ago, a married couple from Earth happened to end up here for a period of time – I won’t go into the details – but when they were finally able to leave, they took as many orphaned children with them as they could.   There were so many they couldn’t look after them all, so they enlisted help wherever they could find it.    Later on, they formalized what they were doing and set up a non-profit organization which cares for children orphaned by conflict, whether through a minor engagement or full-scale war.  The name seemed appropriate both to commemorate the organization’s beginnings and to describe what it does.</p>
<p>“There are a number of camps, called ‘refuges’, set up throughout the quadrant, which are run as safe havens for all children, regardless of species.   As well, whenever we hear of a conflict breaking out, a representative from the Sanctuary Project will go to the area, specifically to find abandoned children.   If possible, we try to locate their families or relatives, or someone willing to take them in, but in cases where that’s impossible or their wellbeing is in serious jeopardy, we take them to one of our refuges.”</p>
<p>Kathryn was staring at him intently.   “You’re saying ‘we’.   Have you joined this organization then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have.   I find it very satisfying, probably the most fulfilling work I’ve ever done.  I’m helping those who need it the most, who are utterly defenseless.   In battle, children always end up losing, regardless of which side they’re on.”</p>
<p>“And I gather it can be quite exciting at times?” She interjected again in a dry tone.</p>
<p>He grinned unabashedly.   “Sometimes.   More than once, it’s reminded me of dodging phaser fire in the Badlands, or the Delta Quadrant, for that matter.   Only here, we don’t carry weapons.”</p>
<p>“You don’t?”  Kathryn’s surprise was evident.  “Why ever not?”  </p>
<p>“Phasers would cause more problems than they’d solve,” he explained.  “Nowadays, the Sanctuary Project is well enough known that we’re recognized as non-combatants and no threat to anyone.   Once in a while, we’re challenged but it’s rare.   Usually, despite the exchanges of hostilities, both parties will allow us to do our work undisturbed.”</p>
<p>Nodding thoughtfully, Kathryn rose to clear the table and order tea and coffee.</p>
<p>However, before she could do more than hand him the cup, Chakotay’s combadge chirped.   </p>
<p>“Bridge to Chakotay.  Jor Talen is asking for you, sir.  Shall I patch it through?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>A moment later, they both heard the Bajoran woman’s breathless voice.   “Chakotay, I’m very worried.   Madred was climbing the hill behind the camp after evening meal when he saw a large group of armed men moving stealthily in our direction.   He’s only just arrived here after running all the way back!”</p>
<p>Both Janeway and Chakotay were on their feet.   </p>
<p>“How far away?” asked Chakotay.  “Could he tell how many there are?”</p>
<p>“He says they are in the far gully that runs down to the next valley and that they’re moving slowly.  He thinks they are trying to keep as quiet as possible.”   She paused for a moment and they could hear her questioning someone before she spoke again.   “In the near dark, it was hard to tell, but he thinks there are at least fifty or sixty.”</p>
<p>Kathryn was tapping her combadge.   “Janeway to Montaigne.”</p>
<p>“Montaigne here.”</p>
<p>“Captain, are you aware of the report from Chakotay’s assistant at the camp?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral, we’re monitoring it on the bridge.”</p>
<p>“Can you confirm this band of men she’s describing?”</p>
<p>She could hear his shrug.  “With so many people in the area, it’s difficult to say, but there is a group, perhaps two kilometers away, moving slowly towards the camp.”</p>
<p>“That’s good enough for me,” she replied grimly.  “Captain, get together a well-armed security team.   We need to get down there as quickly as possible.  Let me know when they’re ready to transport.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral.  Bridge out.”</p>
<p>Kathryn turned.  “Chakotay, we’re out of time.   We need to start beaming up your people now.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”  He spoke once more to Jor.  “I’ll be there very shortly.   Meanwhile, gather everyone together.   We’re evacuating the camp immediately.”</p>
<p>Her relief was evident.  “I’ll get started right away.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Within ten minutes, Janeway and Chakotay were beaming down to the camp, accompanied by fifty heavily-armed security officers.   </p>
<p>While the force moved to set up a protective perimeter around the area, Chakotay and Kathryn hurried towards the large group of people milling about uncertainly in the centre.  </p>
<p>Frightened and unsure, when they saw him, they all rushed forward at once to surround him, their voices raised, demanding to know what was going on and why they had to leave.</p>
<p>Raising his arms, Chakotay attempted to silence them but it took several minutes before the crowd quieted enough for him to make himself heard.</p>
<p>“Listen to me!   There is a large group of strangers, carrying weapons, who are approaching the camp.   Madred has seen them.  We have reason to believe they are going to attack us.   Therefore, we have no time to lose if we’re to escape.”</p>
<p>A voice shouted from the back.  “And just where the hell are we supposed to go?”</p>
<p>“If you’ll be quiet, I’ll tell you.   You know there is a starship in orbit.  They will take us to safety.”</p>
<p>“All of us?!” yelled another voice in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, all of us.   But we have to go now.  So gather up whatever possessions you have and then follow the orders of the Starfleet officers.”  </p>
<p>“What if we don’t want to go?” demanded a third voice.  “What if we don’t trust Starfleet?”</p>
<p>Chakotay shrugged, then answered honestly.  “Look, I don’t have time to argue.  Go or stay, it’s up to you.   But two things you should know.  First, I served with Admiral Janeway here for seven years, she is my best friend and I trust her implicitly.  And second, once we’re gone, we’re not coming back.  So if you choose not to come, there will be no one here to rescue you when you’re attacked.” He held out his hands.  “It’s your decision.”   </p>
<p>His blunt words and matter of fact tone effectively silenced any other objections.   Quickly, the crowd dispersed as everyone hurried to retrieve whatever they wanted to take with them.</p>
<p>Turning on his heel, Chakotay strode to his own tent.  “Like everyone else here, I don’t have much,” he told Kathryn, “I’ll be just a minute.”</p>
<p>Nodding, she tapped her combadge to alert the Endeavor’s transporter room to prepare to start beaming up groups of twenty at a time.   A question from the transporter chief made her remember something she should have thought of sooner.  “Chakotay,” she called out, “I forgot to ask earlier.  Exactly how many people are we looking at here?”</p>
<p>“Almost eight hundred,” he replied, popping out of his tent, a bag hung over his shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Nearly eight hundred,” repeated Kathryn into her combadge, adding with a grimace, “It’s going to be cosy.”   </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am!”  Chakotay heard the chief respond in a heartfelt tone.</p>
<p>“I’ll contact you as soon as we’re ready.  Janeway out.”</p>
<p>As she closed the link, Chakotay glanced at her.  “Can you get us all in?” he asked, wondering what they could possibly do if she said no.</p>
<p>But she answered decisively.  “We’ll manage.   Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>For nearly an hour, the beam-outs continued as group after group was moved onto the Endeavor.   As the refugees began to arrive, the crew of some seven hundred scrambled to organize makeshift accommodations, doubling up themselves to ensure everyone had a place to sleep.   </p>
<p>On the planet, meanwhile, the security team kept a watchful eye on the area surrounding the camp, gradually shrinking the perimeter as the numbers dwindled.   Eventually, only they, Janeway, and Chakotay were left.</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief that they’d actually done it, Kathryn tapped her combadge.  “Janeway to Endeavor.   You’ve got everyone except Chakotay and the away team.   Beam us up.”</p>
<p>As her fingers moved to close the link, her attention was caught by a sudden exclamation from one of the officers.    “Look!  Over there, at two o’clock!”</p>
<p>Spinning around, she saw a large group of men, all dressed in black, racing down a nearby hill, weapons raised.    One or two paused to aim at them while the rest kept running towards them at full-tilt.</p>
<p>Snatching at her phaser, she lifted it to return fire, then felt herself dematerialize.</p>
<p>Their attackers were left firing at empty air.</p>
<p>In the cargo bay where the transporter had beamed them, Kathryn turned to check the group behind her.  “Is everyone here?   Anyone injured?” she shouted.</p>
<p>A few seconds confirmed that the away team had managed to escape unscathed.  </p>
<p>Shaking her head at their close call, Kathryn hailed the bridge.  “Captain, we came under attack just before we were beamed up.  I’d advise raising shields and preparing for evasive maneuvers.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Admiral,” replied Montaigne promptly, not bothering to hide his relief at their safe arrival.   “What about sending the messengers to the other camps?”</p>
<p>She glanced at Chakotay, her eyebrow raised in a silent question.</p>
<p>His mouth pursed in a scowl.  “I’d like to try.  If nothing else, at least we can let them know what’s happening.”</p>
<p>“Very well.”  Addressing Montaigne, she continued, “Captain, we’re on our way to the bridge. We’ll make the final decision there.  Janeway out.”</p>
<p>As they stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge, the captain greeted them with a welcoming smile.   “Glad to see you’re intact, Admiral, and you too, sir,” he added to Chakotay.   “I have a dozen volunteers ready to beam down to the various camps.  All we need are your orders and the coordinates.” </p>
<p>For a moment, as her brain quickly calculated the risk factors, Kathryn hesitated, then nodded.  “Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Chakotay glanced around.  “Is there a map?”</p>
<p>“Right here, sir,” called out the ops officer.   </p>
<p>Nodding, Chakotay moved over to the ops station, Janeway and Montaigne following to stand on either side as he carefully examined a three-dimensional representation of the planet.   After a moment, he began to indicate the camps of which he was aware.   “Here, here and here.”  He glanced up at Kathryn.  “If I can make a suggestion….  Some of the older refugees who have been on Sanctuary the longest most likely know of more.  Why don’t we consult with them?”</p>
<p>Janeway was quick to agree.  “Good idea.  Meanwhile, Captain, let’s get started with these.” </p>
<p>Montaigne quickly issued several orders, closing by reminding the transporter chief to keep a constant lock on the combadge of every messenger, in case of trouble.   </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the group adjourned to the briefing room, where several refugees were soon brought to share their knowledge.    By the time the first messengers were on their way, more camps had been located, and the rest were able to follow.</p>
<p>“Now I guess we wait,” remarked Kathryn, when word came that the last one had gone.   </p>
<p>The captain got up to head for the door.   “I’ll be on the bridge.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Chakotay as the door closed.   “Want that cup of tea now?”</p>
<p>But he was already on his feet.  “Later, yes.  But now I want to go and find my people.   I expect with all that’s happened, they’re most likely feeling pretty frightened.”</p>
<p>“All right.”  She gave him a tired smile as he left.    <em>‘Isn’t that just like Chakotay?’</em> ran a thought through her head.   <em>‘Always worrying about everyone else.   Nice to know he hasn’t changed.’</em>  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>For the next hour, Chakotay moved from one deck to the next, checking on the refugees, getting them settled, answering their questions, reassuring them that they’d made the right decision and promising to find a new home for them as soon as possible.    Over and over, he repeated his words of comfort.    The Federation would look after them; they wouldn’t be abandoned on some other world.   “You will get the help you need so you can start again and make new lives for yourselves.   No, I don’t know where, but I assure you it will happen.”</p>
<p>To those who had begun to doubt whether they should have left the planet, he related what had happened as the away team had beamed up.   “If you hadn’t gone when you did, by now, you’d be dead.”   However, he was careful not to give any hint about why he thought armed men were suddenly fighting over useless land.   It was still all circumstantial evidence – as yet, no one knew for sure that trilithium was stored there.</p>
<p>At the end of the hour, Kathryn hailed him to say that their messengers were starting to return.  </p>
<p>Since at that precise moment, he was trying to calm an hysterical mother who had become separated from her children during the evacuation, he had to tell Kathryn he would be delayed.   “I’ll come as soon as I can,” he added.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you might be tied up for a while yet,” she replied.  “Why don’t you go to my quarters when you’ve got the situation sorted out?” she suggested.  “We’ll talk then.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you there.   Chakotay out.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As each officer was transported back to the ship, they were ordered directly to the briefing room to report to the admiral.   Each one had much the same story to tell.   Although many of the refugees were willing to leave, just as many were refusing to heed their warnings, and even among those who did, there was hesitation and uncertainty.   “I tried every argument I could think of, Admiral,” explained the last to return, a young lieutenant who seemed to be taking his failure particularly hard.  “I told them there are several dozen ships in orbit right now, with the firepower to destroy them in an instant.   But they wouldn’t believe me, in fact, some of them got quite hostile.   In the end…it seemed best to leave.”  His voice rang with frustration.  “I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn’t know what else to do.”</p>
<p>Kathryn patted his shoulder in sympathy.  “You did the best you could, Lieutenant.   I don’t want you blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control.”  Gently, she steered the young man towards the door.   “Go and get something to eat, then get some rest.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral, thank you.”   </p>
<p>As the door slid shut behind him, she sighed heavily before making her way out the other door leading to the bridge.   “I’m heading to my quarters for the night, Captain,” she told Montaigne.  “And by the look of you, I could suggest you do the same.”</p>
<p>He gave her a weary smile.   “That’s one order I will be glad to obey, Admiral, perhaps in another half hour.”</p>
<p>She nodded, understanding only too well the weight of responsibility on his shoulders.   It rested on her shoulders as well.</p>
<p>On reaching her quarters, she strode inside with a sigh of relief.  The room was dark, lit only by the light of the stars.   Her eyes searched the room, noting in passing two little blanket-covered figures on her sofa.  “Chakotay, are you here?” she called out softly.</p>
<p>His large shape struggled up from the floor near her bedroom door.   “Yes.  I was just resting my eyes for a few minutes.  Watch your step.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks for the warning,” she replied as she moved to the replicator, picking her way between several other small forms sound asleep on mats scattered around the room.  “Want some tea?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Cups in hand, she turned to the bedroom.  “Come in here where we can talk without waking them up.”  As he followed her inside, she gestured to one of two small armchairs arranged in one corner of the room next to the viewport, then nodded towards the other room.  “Have a seat.   How are they doing?”</p>
<p>With a tired sigh, Chakotay settled into the chair.  “Under the circumstances, pretty well.   The younger children were a bit frightened but for the older ones, the novelty of being on a starship outweighs any trepidation they might be feeling.   They’re good kids – all they need is a stable environment and lots of love, and they’ll be fine.”  He sipped his tea before lifting his head to gaze at her.   “Did the messengers have any success?” </p>
<p>“Some, but not as much as I’d hoped.  The story was pretty much the same from every one.   Some of the refugees believed them and are prepared to leave but a great many are not.  And quite frankly, I don’t know what else to do, short of holding a phaser to their heads to force them to evacuate.”</p>
<p>Chakotay gazed wearily into his cup.  “I don’t think that’s much of an option,” he replied finally, then lifted his head to look at her.  “Kathryn, I’ve learned that we can only do our best.  If that’s not good enough, then it’s not.  We’re trying every way we can to save these people, but if they don’t want to be saved….”  His voice trailed off.</p>
<p>Her body slumped slightly into the chair.  “I know.  In fact, I’ve been saying the exact same thing to every one of the officers who went to the camps.”  She gave a heavy sigh before sitting up.  “But it makes me so angry that people can be so prejudiced and narrow-minded that they won’t even acknowledge what’s happening right in front of them.”</p>
<p>“Of course it does,” he replied, straightening in his seat, “it makes me angry too.   But life isn’t always fair and people won’t always do what’s best for them.”   As he finished, he drained his cup and stood up.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” demanded Kathryn, distracted from her grievances.</p>
<p>“To find somewhere to sleep,” he answered.  </p>
<p>“Sleep here,” she indicated her bed.  “You won’t find anywhere else anyway.”</p>
<p>Turning, he stared at her quizzically.  “And where will you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Right here.   It’s big enough for two and besides, I think we have enough chaperons out there.”   She nodded towards the living area of her quarters.</p>
<p>For a moment longer, Chakotay hesitated before giving in, too worn out to argue.   Moving back to her bed, he sat down and kicked off his boots.  “Which side do you prefer?” he asked, covering a yawn.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” she answered, reaching for her nightgown and heading to the bathroom.  “I’ll be out in just a minute.”</p>
<p>“Don’t hurry on my account,” he reassured her with a tired grin, “I can wait.”</p>
<p>However, by the time she came out again, Chakotay was stretched out on top of the blankets, dead to the world. </p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Kathryn covered him with a spare blanket, then smoothed his hair affectionately before climbing into the other side of the bed to settle against the pillows with a tired sigh.    </p>
<p>However, despite her weariness, she found herself unable to relax properly.   His proximity unsettled her, bringing out feelings which would not be denied.  She wanted him, wanted him badly, but with an urgent mission to complete in which thousands of lives literally depended on their decisions, she simply couldn’t afford to indulge herself.    It was like Voyager all over again – for the sake of others who were depending on her, on them, she would have to put aside her own feelings and focus on the business at hand.   </p>
<p>With a small grunt of frustration, she rolled over to lie facing away from him, but it was a long time before she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 3:</strong>  </p>
<p>Very early on the following morning, Kathryn and Chakotay were roused simultaneously by the chirp of her combadge, followed by the captain’s weary voice.   “Montaigne to Janeway.”</p>
<p>Blinking rapidly, she replied.  “Janeway here.”</p>
<p>“Admiral, sensors have just detected weapons fire on the planet in the area from which we evacuated the refugees.   And now, several ships are altering their orbits.”</p>
<p>Pursing her lips, she pondered this information for a few seconds before answering.  “Are you on the bridge, Captain?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there in five minutes.  Janeway out.”</p>
<p>She turned to nudge Chakotay awake, only to find he was already sitting up, running one hand over his face.   “Sounds like the fun is starting,” he commented, then nodded towards the bathroom.   “Go ahead.  It’s your shower.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Scrambling out of bed, she snatched up her uniform and hurried into the bathroom.  “I’ll be fast.”</p>
<p>By the time Kathryn reappeared, miraculously tidy in Chakotay’s opinion, he had a cup of coffee ready for her.    </p>
<p>While she drank it and collected various PADDs from around the room, he took an even faster shower.    Quickly, they trotted out the door and along the corridor.</p>
<p>“Seems like old times, doesn’t it?” she remarked, as they waited for the turbolift.</p>
<p>Chakotay’s eyes twinkled.  “Almost.”</p>
<p>She quirked an eyebrow.  “Almost?”</p>
<p>He tugged on his ear.  “I can’t recall ever dashing to the bridge from <em>your</em> quarters when we were on Voyager.”</p>
<p>Two passing crewmen, obviously overhearing his words, did a double take before scurrying down the corridor until they disappeared around a corner.     </p>
<p>Trying unsuccessfully not to blush, Kathryn turned her head to glare at him.   “Thanks,” she grumbled.   “You’ve just managed to successfully ruin whatever reputation I might have had on this ship.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.”  He remained quite unrepentant.  “It’s high time the lower ranks realized admirals have a life, too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, if only I did!   Now, there will be all sorts of rumours spreading below decks and they’re not even true.”   She sounded distinctly aggrieved.</p>
<p>Before he could reply, the turbolift arrived.   The presence of two of the Endeavor’s senior officers inside effectively ended the conversation.</p>
<p>As soon as they arrived on the bridge, the captain called them over to the tactical station and updated them on the progress of the task force, now some eight hours away.</p>
<p>Kathryn shook her head worriedly.   “I don’t like it….  We’re sitting ducks here.   If those ships out there decide to attack, we can’t hold them off for very long.   But a lot of people on that planet are expecting us to save them.   We can’t just up and leave them!   So what do we do?   I need options, gentlemen!”</p>
<p>As her gaze swept over him, Montaigne’s mouth tightened in obvious frustration.  He opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head and closed it, turning away to study the viewscreen, his brow creased in thought.  </p>
<p>In the ensuing silence, Chakotay stared at the tactical console, his mind racing through one idea after another, but in the end, discarding them all.   “I don’t know what to suggest, Admiral,” he replied finally, his voice downcast.   “But I too believe we can’t simply abandon them.  We have to hold our position for as long as we possibly can.”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, she nodded.  “Agreed.   Captain!” she addressed Montaigne.  “We stay.”</p>
<p>Although he was clearly unhappy with her order, Montaigne nodded his compliance; however, Kathryn had no trouble deducing his opinion.   It was the same as her own.   There could be little doubt that all those ships in orbit were hostile.  Therefore, if even some of them decided to form an alliance and attack, the Endeavor would be space dust long before the fleet was near enough to help.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Time passed slowly, the minutes seeming to crawl by.</p>
<p>With nothing else to do, Kathryn remained on the bridge, watching their adversaries, alert to any sign of possible attack but nothing happened.   The various ships continued to circle each other as well as the starship – clearly, no one trusted anyone else.   </p>
<p>Chakotay slipped away to check on the evacuees and didn’t return for nearly an hour.</p>
<p>From time to time, weapons fire could be detected on the planet’s surface, but since it was concentrated in remote areas, away from the camps, Montaigne refused to send down an away team.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to risk any more of my crew, Admiral,” he stated flatly.  “The people on the surface have been warned of the danger; they won’t be caught unawares.   But without support, I don’t think there’s much we can do for them, not until the fleet arrives.”</p>
<p>Kathryn rolled her eyes at his caution but in the end, deferred to his judgment.  They were his crew after all, not hers, and although she could supersede his authority, she didn’t want to unless left with absolutely no choice.</p>
<p>Catching her eye, Chakotay nodded toward the door to the briefing room, indicating he wanted to speak to her alone.</p>
<p>Quickly, she followed him inside but didn’t speak until the door had closed.   “What?” she demanded.  “Have you thought of something?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he was silent, his eyes fixed blankly on the table.  “I might have,” he began slowly.  “It’s been coming back to me in bits and pieces.”</p>
<p>“Chakotay!” she began in exasperation before falling silent.   When he was working through an idea, she knew he couldn’t be hurried, </p>
<p>His eyes lifted to gaze at her intently.  “I assume you don’t know where the trilithium is stored.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kathryn confirmed.  “If we did, we would have simply beamed it off the planet and hightailed it out of here.   I suspect the storage depots are buried underground.   When we arrived, we ran a detailed scan of the entire planet.   The sensors hit several blind spots which they couldn’t penetrate.  Such an area would make a perfect hiding place for something you didn’t want anyone else to find.”  She paused to let him speak, but when he didn’t immediately reply, her small stock of patience evaporated.  “Why?  What are you thinking?” </p>
<p>“Let me explain.  I’ve been remembering something that happened a while back, a conversation so minor that until now, I’d completely forgotten it.”  He paced to the viewport and back.   “A couple of months ago, I was approached by a man who had been on Sanctuary for a number of years; in effect, it had become his home.   He spent most of his time wandering about, now and again coming across a refugee camp like ours.   When he understood that I had once been in Starfleet, he told me he’d found this ‘stuff’, as he called it.   He knew it was dangerous material but he didn’t know what to do about it or whether he should tell anyone.  He said I looked trustworthy and besides, he figured if anything happened to him, someone else should know.   However, before he could show me where it was, he disappeared.   As a result, I was inclined to ignore what he’d said, and in fact, I forgot all about it.</p>
<p>“At the time, I simply assumed he’d changed his mind about showing me his discovery.   I realize now he may have been captured by someone, maybe from one of those ships that turn up here now and then – some of them are pretty disreputable.   That would explain how the rumours started.   The fighting began not long after and all I could think of was to somehow find a way to get a message to you.   But I’m wondering if he found one of the caches of trilithium and figured out what it was.”</p>
<p>Kathryn stared at him intently.   “Do you have any idea where it might be?  Did he give any indication at all?”</p>
<p>Scowling, Chakotay cudgeled his memory.  “I remember him saying we <em>could</em> make the return trip in one day, but it would probably be easier if we stopped somewhere for the night.   From that, I would assume it would be somewhere within a twenty-odd kilometer radius of the camp.  It’s not much to go on, I know….”</p>
<p>“Never mind!” Kathryn replied excitedly.  “It’s more than we had before.”  </p>
<p>Barely pausing for breath, she hailed the bridge.  “Captain, please come to the briefing room immediately.”</p>
<p>Sparked by her urgent tone, in less than a minute, Montaigne had joined them.   “Have you discovered something, Admiral?” </p>
<p>Her eyes were gleaming with excitement.   “Indeed, we have, Captain.”  Quickly, she repeated Chakotay’s information.  </p>
<p>Montaigne wasted no time.  “Montaigne to ops.   Lieutenant, I want you to start scanning the area around the refugee camp in as much detail as possible – ”   He stopped as Kathryn interrupted. </p>
<p>“Belay that order!”</p>
<p>“Admiral?”</p>
<p>“It’s possible our scans will be detected.  We can’t take the slightest chance of anyone else discovering the trilithium first.”  She paced around the table before coming to a halt in front of him.   “Someone has to go down there.   Someone who has the scientific knowledge to run more than a standard scan as well as the ability to interpret possibly fragmented data.”</p>
<p>Standing to one side, Chakotay fought to hide a smile.   He knew very well where this was going and what the likely reaction would be, as well as the eventual outcome.</p>
<p>His eyes widening as her underlying meaning sank in, Captain Montaigne stared at Kathryn, aghast.   “No, Admiral, absolutely not!  I will not let you leave this ship again.   It’s much too dangerous.”</p>
<p>Chakotay recognized the steely glint in Kathryn’s eye.   <em>‘Not a good move, Captain,’</em> he thought to himself, although he said nothing.</p>
<p>“May I remind you, Captain,” her voice dropped into the growl he remembered so well, “that I outrank you.   And if I choose to go down to the surface, I will!”</p>
<p>Before her glare, Chakotay saw Montaigne visibly wilt; it was time to intervene.    “Captain,” he interjected smoothly, “I’ll go with her.   I know the area better than anyone else, anyway.”</p>
<p>“There.  Now you don’t need to worry.”  Kathryn patted Montaigne on the arm before turning to Chakotay.  “Thank you, Chakotay, I was hoping you would volunteer.”</p>
<p>The captain still looked unhappy although he knew he’d lost this particular argument.   “Very well, Admiral,” he conceded, “but I must insist that for your own safety, you both have transponders implanted.”</p>
<p>“That’s an excellent idea,” she allowed graciously, willing to yield the point.  “Especially since once we’re down there, unless there’s an emergency, we’ll have to maintain comm silence until we’re ready to come back.”</p>
<p>Montaigne’s mouth tightened but he made no protest, knowing she was right.   For their own safety, he would have to refrain from contacting them.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Clad in camouflage and laden with tricorders as well as a phaser rifle each, Kathryn and Chakotay beamed down to the camp.   </p>
<p>Darkness had fallen.   The constant gusts of wind blowing through the deserted remnants of tents and shacks made the place seemed haunted, perhaps by the ghosts of all those poor souls who had sought refuge here only to die in this miserable spot.  </p>
<p>Despite herself, Kathryn shivered, although she absolutely refused to believe it could be the eerie atmosphere, instead putting it down to the biting cold, which was sending icy tendrils through even their warmest clothing.    In an effort to ignore their surroundings, she moved to where Chakotay was standing.   He was holding out a tricorder, scanning for any sign of life but there was nothing.    Apparently, the area was as deserted as it felt.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, both found themselves conversing in brief whispers, and taking extra care not to dislodge loose stones.   </p>
<p>“This way,” Chakotay nudged her arm and nodded towards a small hill.   </p>
<p>Once on top, Kathryn began scanning for blank spots, then nodded to their right.  “Over there,” she indicated.  “There’s one about five kilometers away and another not too far beyond it.   I think we should start there.”</p>
<p>“All right,” he agreed.   </p>
<p>He led the way, keeping his tricorder extended ahead of him, constantly on the lookout for anyone else as, rifles firmly gripped, they moved down off the hill as fast as they dared.   </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>An hour later found them carefully approaching the coordinates of the first location.   As they crept forward, their progress was abruptly halted by the soft sounds of an unknown number of people moving about nearby.   </p>
<p>Instantly, both dropped to the ground and remained motionless, hoping that despite the treeless landscape, their camouflage would be good enough to make them invisible to any casual observers.    </p>
<p>Gradually, the sounds faded but they remained still for a little while longer until the silence was complete.</p>
<p>Carefully, Chakotay inched forward on his stomach to peer over a small ridge into a gully.   No one there.   Motioning Kathryn to follow him, he slipped over the side, careful to stay as flat to the ground as possible, then worked his way down to the bottom.  Once there, he scrambled to a large pile of boulders at one side where there was the most cover.   A moment later, Kathryn slid in beside him.</p>
<p>“So far, so good,” she muttered, and pulled out the tricorder to run another scan.   “It should be here.”</p>
<p>Glancing around, Chakotay couldn’t see any indication that the landscape had ever been disturbed.   Then he thought to look on the other side of the boulders.  Sure enough, there were the remains of a road which seemed to disappear into the hillside.  He slid back around to Kathryn.  “Over here,” he told her, then made his way once more to the other side.</p>
<p>Before he went any further, he checked again for the people whom they’d heard, but the group was still moving away from them.    Relieved that they seemed to be out of any immediate danger, Chakotay set out to follow the road.  After a moment, Kathryn followed him.</p>
<p>Silently, the pair worked their way along cautiously, tricorders out, constantly scanning their surroundings.   After a few hundred meters, the entrance to a cave loomed in front of them.   </p>
<p>“I want to check it out first,” he whispered, “wait here for my signal and keep an eye peeled for any surprises.”</p>
<p>Knowing his experience in this sort of situation was far greater than hers, Kathryn put up no argument.   “Agreed,” she muttered, her voice barely audible even to him.</p>
<p>Chakotay moved forward slowly, every sense on alert as he tried to determine if anyone or anything was inside the cave.   Old habits and instincts were coming back, he realized.   Funny how, once learned, a person never really lost the art of stealth and cunning.   </p>
<p>Barely inside the entrance, he paused one last time but still there was nothing.   Stepping outside, he waved Kathryn forward.</p>
<p>A moment later, after she’d reached him, they both moved carefully forward, shielding the light from their wrist beacons as much as possible.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised that no one from your camp ever found this cave,” she remarked as they walked slowly inside.  “It would have made a good shelter.”</p>
<p>Chakotay shrugged.  “Maybe someone did.   A couple of the older boys would sometimes talk about ghosts in the hills.   I always figured they were just teasing the little ones, but perhaps they knew more than they were letting on.”</p>
<p>Stopping, she turned to stare at him.  “But why wouldn’t they have said anything, told an adult what they’d discovered?  That doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>He held out his hands deprecatingly.  “I don’t know for sure, Kathryn, I’m speculating.”   </p>
<p>Her mouth twisted in a scowl but she said no more, instead moving forward again, her tricorder extended in front of her.</p>
<p>The passage twisted and turned several times before suddenly opening up into a large cavern, which they realized almost immediately had been enlarged.   Shining their lights around freely now, it soon became obvious that the cave was quite empty although Kathryn did remark that there were indications that at one time, a lot of equipment had been located there.   She pointed out marks on the walls at regular intervals as well as a damaged, antiquated anti-grav unit lying to one side.    Perhaps this had once been a research station.    </p>
<p>Despite their disappointment at coming up empty-handed, Kathryn remained optimistic.   “It certainly helps to confirm the story.”  She turned to walk outside.  “We better keep moving.  Let’s check the next spot – according to the tricorder, it’s not far away.”</p>
<p>Once beyond the cave entrance, she nodded to the hill in front of them.   “It’s just on the other side, according to this, anyway.”</p>
<p>“That seems very convenient,” muttered Chakotay, frowning.</p>
<p>“It does, doesn’t it?” she agreed.</p>
<p>In less than twenty minutes, they were standing once more in front of a cave entrance.    Since every scan still indicated they were alone, they slipped inside.   </p>
<p>Again, the cavern was empty, but this time, Kathryn picked up very faint traces of trilithium.     As well, she discovered a piece of equipment which, on closer examination, was part of an early cloaking device.  </p>
<p>“According to the scan,” she stated flatly, “it’s Romulan and nearly one hundred years old.”</p>
<p>“Is it from a cloaking device?” asked Chakotay, wanting to be clear on that point.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, there’s no doubt.    It’s a phase discriminator – well, an early version of one, anyway.   I can remember one of my physics professors at the Academy showing us one just like it.   He’d picked it up somewhere – I’ve no idea where – and liked to show it off to admiring cadets.   Said it might prove useful one day if we knew what one looked like.”  She shrugged.  “I guess he was right.”</p>
<p>Chakotay stared thoughtfully at the device.  “You know, it occurs to me that if there’s one here, there might be more that are still working.   Which could explain why our scans keep picking up blank spots.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, it could indeed.   If the Romulans embedded a series of these underground, they would be virtually indestructible.  The only way they’d stop working is if their power source failed.”   She turned back to the entrance.  “Come on, let’s get outside so I can scan for more.” </p>
<p>But when they paused on the hillside to allow her to search for another blank spot, she couldn’t find any.   Again and again, she swung about, this way and that, but the tricorder remained frustratingly obtuse.   Every detail of the surrounding countryside was glaringly obvious.</p>
<p>Nodding towards the hill behind them, Chakotay suggested they climb it.   “You might be able to scan more of the area from up there.”</p>
<p>But even on top, the only blank readings Kathryn could find were the two caves directly beneath them.   “This is ridiculous,” she muttered, as she adjusted the controls.  “Let’s try running a different type of scan.  Maybe that’s the problem.”  After a moment, she uttered an exclamation of triumph.   “That did it.   I recalibrated the tricorder and bingo!  I’ve found one.”</p>
<p>Chakotay leaned over her shoulder, peering at the tiny screen.  “About twelve kilometers away, on the other side of the camp.”  He peered into the darkness.</p>
<p>“When will it start to get light?” asked Kathryn anxiously.</p>
<p>Glancing at his chronometer, he replied that they had several hours yet.   “But we can’t afford to lose any time.  It’s going to be a pretty strenuous hike, Kathryn.  Are you up for it?”</p>
<p>Although he couldn’t see her face, he could certainly hear her snort of disgust.   “Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Her response made him chuckle softly, which caught her attention and she looked back.   “What?”</p>
<p>“You, Kathryn.   That determination of yours is a constant of the galaxy, along with your addiction to coffee.”</p>
<p>She shot him a grin but said nothing, instead picking up her phaser rifle and starting down the hillside.   After a moment, he hurried to catch up.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Three hours passed, three hours during which by some miracle, or perhaps the deity that always seemed to look after them, they were able to cover the twelve kilometers without meeting anyone.   As they trudged steadily across the terrain, they became increasingly exhausted, yet they didn’t dare stop or even slow down.  Kathryn’s every instinct was telling her that this time they would strike pay dirt and she was determined to find it before daylight forced them back to the ship.   </p>
<p>As they neared the coordinates, she began to discover more detailed information about it.   “It seems to be much larger than the other two,” she explained to Chakotay as they scrambled over the increasing rough terrain.   The hills here were much higher than the ones nearer the camp, their sides strewn haphazardly with rocks and boulders, some of which were quite large.   </p>
<p>Progress was slowed even more when twice, Chakotay abruptly came to a halt to check for lifesigns, although each time, the tricorder indicated there was no one nearby.</p>
<p>As they neared the spot where scans wouldn’t penetrate, he suggested pausing to catch their breath.   Although she hadn’t uttered one word of complaint, he knew Kathryn was beginning to tire.    Despite her stubbornness, her steps were slowing and she was tripping over small obstacles which she should have been able to avoid.   He wasn’t much better, he knew, therefore it would be a good idea to rest before covering the last few hundred meters.</p>
<p>For once, Kathryn didn’t argue, which only confirmed to Chakotay how tired she must be.   She settled down on the ground, propped herself against the nearest boulder, and let her head hang down between her knees.   “I don’t know if this is a good idea or not,” she muttered after a few minutes.  “I may not be able to get up again.”  </p>
<p>Somehow, he managed to find the energy to smile.   “You will, you’re the most indomitable person I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“You mean stubborn….” she retorted.</p>
<p>“That, too,” he acknowledged.</p>
<p>They sat side by side for a little longer before she gathered her legs under her and pushed herself up.   “Come on, Mister.  We better keep moving.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, he rose to follow her once more.   After a few minutes, she pointed ahead.  “Look there.  See the darker shadow?  I think there might be a cave just beyond that heap of boulders but it’s not registering on the tricorder at all.   That could be it.”</p>
<p>Mindful of the blind spot around the cave, they took their time approaching the entrance.   With slow, cautious steps, they moved around the rocks to find themselves facing a large entrance framed in stone and set into a steep hillside.   Carefully, they moved forward into the passage way beyond.  However, after only a hundred meters, it ended in a blank wall.</p>
<p>Puzzled, Kathryn began to scan although she didn’t expect to get a reading.    To her surprise, however, the screen indicated that they were surrounded by solid rock.   Recalibrating the tricorder as she had before, she ran another scan but with exactly the same result.   “It doesn’t make any sense, Chakotay,” she grumbled.  “There was definitely a blind spot here.  But not only do the scans not show it, they don’t show the slightest sign of trilithium or anything else.   As near as I can tell, this cave has never been used for anything.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a false lead of some kind,” he suggested, “designed to throw off anyone who was trying to find the trilithium.   It might even be some kind of trap.”</p>
<p>“Then we should get out of here!” retorted Kathryn, turning to walk out.</p>
<p>They made their way outside without incident and retreated to the boulders to ponder this latest mystery.   </p>
<p>More for something to do than anything else, Kathryn ran another scan, then paused to stare at the screen in astonishment.  </p>
<p>Her soft exclamation caught Chakotay’s attention.  “What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“This is crazy!  Let me try again.”  Quickly, she reset the parameters and ran it again.  “I don’t believe it!”  Turning, she showed him the results.  “According to this, now there’s a blind spot right below us.   But that’s crazy….”   </p>
<p>Her voice trailed off as she saw Chakotay run his hand over the boulder they were leaning against, then jump back to watch in dawning wonder as it slowly rotated to one side.    Beneath it appeared a flight of stone steps, which disappeared downwards in a tight spiral.   </p>
<p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she whispered after a minute, once again holding out the tricorder.</p>
<p>“It’s the only answer that makes any sense,” he replied.  “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“By all means.”  Even as she spoke, she had activated her wrist beacon and was starting down the staircase.</p>
<p>Mentally crossing his fingers that no one would come along, Chakotay activated his own beacon and followed her underground.</p>
<p>Down and down they went, until they could barely make out the opening far above them.   At that point, the steps ended in a broad passageway which headed off in a direction that Kathryn said should take them under the same hill which contained the dead-end tunnel.    </p>
<p>Able to walk side by side, they could now move much more quickly.  In just a few minutes, the passage ended, opening into a large cavern, considerably bigger than either of the ones they had found before.    Unlike the previous two, it was filled with metal containers.</p>
<p>Kathryn waved the tricorder around, the scan confirming their suspicion.   “They all contain trilithium, and lots of it.”  Quickly, she noted their coordinates then tapped her combadge.  “Janeway to Endeavor.”</p>
<p>When there was no answer, she tried again, still with no response.</p>
<p>Chakotay had no luck, either.   </p>
<p>“Whatever is cloaking this place must be blocking communications as well,” declared Kathryn.  “We’ll have to get back to the surface.”</p>
<p>“And we have to hurry,” he answered, glancing at his chronometer.  “We don’t have a lot of time left before dawn starts to break.”</p>
<p>They bolted back along the corridor, then trotted up the steps as fast as they dared, aware that the sky was beginning to lighten.  Near the top, Chakotay, now in the lead, insisted on slowing down in case anyone was prowling about nearby.  But their luck held and they were able to climb out of the staircase unchallenged.</p>
<p>Quickly, he ran his hands over the boulder, trying to activate the mechanism to push it back into place, but it stubbornly refused to move.   Again and again, as the sky continued to grow brighter, he kept at it but with no success whatsoever.</p>
<p>Finally, in desperation, Kathryn said, “We can’t wait any longer! We have to get back to the Endeavor.”  </p>
<p>“But we can’t leave the stairway open like this!”  Frantically, Chakotay continued to search the rough surface until Kathryn snatched at his hands to pull him away.    </p>
<p>“If we go right now, we can get some distance away before hailing the ship.   That way, we won’t be leading everyone else here.  As for the cache, we’ll simply have to take our chances.   Hopefully, no one will find it before we can get the trilithium out of there.   Once we’re on board and get the coordinates fed into the transporter, it shouldn’t take too long….”</p>
<p>As swiftly as they dared, they scrambled back the way they’d come, hoping no one had found their trail, but this time, their luck had run out.</p>
<p>Scuttling up a hill barely half a kilometer from the cave, Kathryn paused to stand up and take stock of their surroundings.  </p>
<p>As she straightened, however, Chakotay snatched her arm and hauled her down onto the ground, dropping beside her.   </p>
<p>Before she could question him, she heard a rock suddenly dislodge and clatter down to the bottom.   Peering down carefully, she was able to spot a group of men moving slowly along the hillside below them in the direction of the cavern.   Even without the lightening sky, she could make out the weapons in their hands.   Her mouth tightened in a grim line.   </p>
<p>There was no cover at all where they were lying.  Although neither she nor Chakotay had yet been noticed, with dawn fast approaching, it was only a matter of time.    Bringing up her rifle, she sighted it on the group.  However, even with the advantages of surprise and higher ground, she was well aware that the odds were against them.  Nudging Chakotay, she brushed his arm where the transponder had been implanted, then glanced upward.</p>
<p>He had no trouble interpreting her unspoken suggestion.   They had done all they could.  It was time to go.   Quickly, he tapped his arm, waited, then tapped it again.</p>
<p>Within seconds, the blue beam of a transporter had enveloped them both.   </p>
<p>The light from the beam caught the group’s attention.   Startled, they stared upward at the hilltop, raising their weapons to fire, but it was too late.  Their targets were gone.</p>
<p>On the Endeavor, Kathryn and Chakotay were greeted with profound relief in the transporter room by Captain Montaigne.   “Despite your orders, I was almost at the point of sending down a rescue team, Admiral,” he told her, adding, “I hope the risk was worth it?”</p>
<p>“Indeed it was, Captain,” she replied, before stepping behind the console. “Lieutenant,” she spoke to the officer standing there as she placed her tricorder on top of the console, “lock on to these coordinates displayed here and beam whatever you find directly to the main cargo bay.   And hurry.  We don’t have much time.”  </p>
<p>Quickly, the lieutenant entered the coordinates and activated the transporter.   A red light flashed on the panel.  “Transport was unsuccessful, ma’am,” he reported.</p>
<p>“Try again.”</p>
<p>Three more times, the lieutenant attempted a beam-out but each time he was equally unsuccessful.   “There is something blocking the beam, Admiral,” he explained.  “The readings indicate a refractal device of some kind, although I can’t be sure.”</p>
<p>Kathryn stood motionless, deep in thought.  “Refractal,” she muttered, “that would explain a lot.”   For a second longer, she pondered this new obstacle, then turned to Montaigne, waiting silently at her side.   “Captain, how long before the fleet arrives?”</p>
<p>“In two hours, according to their last communication, but that could change,” he explained.   “The Jordan was having a problem with its magnetic constrictors and the captain thought he might have to take the warp core off line.   Since we’re in the Neutral Zone, Admiral Hayes doesn’t want to leave it alone without protection.”</p>
<p>“No, quite right,” agreed Kathryn before falling silent again.</p>
<p>Pulling off his gloves, Chakotay reached for the tricorder, then examined the readings.   After a moment, he looked up at her.  “What if we could hide the cavern from prying eyes?”</p>
<p>Her face tightened in a frown.  “What are you getting at?”</p>
<p>“Remember how we fooled the Kazon with holographic ships?   Maybe we can do something similar here.”</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“If we set up a holographic projector at the top of the steps, we could make another boulder appear and hide them.”  He shrugged.  “It might not fool anyone for very long, but maybe it would be long enough.   Only we’d have to hurry….”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s eyes brightened.  “It’s worth a shot.”   Spinning about, she faced Montaigne who, anticipating her order, was already ordering that a holographic projector be brought immediately to the transporter room.   </p>
<p>As the door opened a minute later to admit a crewman carrying the projector, Kathryn moved to step onto one of the transporter pads, indicating to the man that he should place his burden beside her.   </p>
<p>However, before the order for transport could be given, Chakotay pulled her off the pad.  “I’ll go,” he said firmly, his tone warning her that he wasn’t going to back down.    For a moment her eyes darkened with anger but he stared her down.   “We’re wasting time,” he reminded her.  </p>
<p>Her face scrunched into a scowl but she stepped back.  “Very well.”  To the lieutenant, she added, “Energize.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Once on the surface, Chakotay hurried to place the holoprojector on the top step of the staircase leading to the cavern.   Quickly, he programmed it to show a large boulder, effectively covering up the flight of steps, then activated it.   As the holoprojection shimmered into being, he let himself relax for a moment.   At least now, the cavern had some protection, even if it was only temporary.</p>
<p>His relief was short-lived however.    Voices suddenly sounded in the near distance.   Hurriedly, Chakotay glanced around for cover, then scurried to hide behind a single large rock nearby.    One minute was all he needed, he thought to himself as he tapped the transponder in his arm in the prearranged signal.   Just one short minute.   </p>
<p>The voices were coming closer and with his heart in his mouth, he feared that he was too late, that he would be found.   But then he felt the blessed tingle of the transporter beam envelop him.   As he dematerialized, he mentally crossed his fingers that whoever was approaching, was still far enough away not to notice the beam. </p>
<p>Once back on the Endeavor, he settled down with Kathryn in the briefing room to wait until the fleet arrived.   </p>
<p>There was nothing else they could do. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Half an hour later, their quiet musings were interrupted by Captain Montaigne.   “Admiral, sensors indicate that the holoprojector has failed.”</p>
<p>Kathryn stared at Chakotay worriedly.   “What do you think?   Did somebody find it or has it simply malfunctioned?”   She nodded to the door leading to the bridge.  “Let’s go have a look at the sensor data.  Maybe it will give us some idea….”</p>
<p>Their backs to the viewscreen, the pair huddled over the ops station, carefully examining the data, which was maddeningly elusive.  “I don’t know,” murmured Kathryn after several minutes.   “It could be just a power failure of some kind, in which case we can replace it with another one.”</p>
<p>She tapped a control.   “Damn blind spots!  I can’t tell if there are any lifesigns in the immediate area or not.   Chakotay, what do you think?”</p>
<p>His face was creased in a thoughtful frown.   “Really, the only way to find out is for someone to beam down there.”</p>
<p>Her mouth tightened grimly.  “I don’t like that option at all.   It’s too dangerous!   If it has been deliberately destroyed….”</p>
<p>“We can’t sit here and do nothing, Kathryn,” he replied forcefully.  Swinging around, he opened his mouth to ask Montaigne to order another holoprojector but instead, as his eyes took in the sight on the viewscreen, his jaw dropped in horror.   </p>
<p>Before them, half a dozen ships were dashing about almost aimlessly.  Their sudden motion had attracted the attention of other ships, which were quickly joining in the fray.   Several nearly collided with each other and suddenly the Endeavor was rocked by phaser fire.</p>
<p>“Red Alert!” bellowed Montaigne.</p>
<p>“What the hell…?!” exclaimed Kathryn, spinning about at the sudden commotion.   Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.  “Oh no!”</p>
<p>“I would assume the holoprojector was destroyed and the trilithium has been found,” Chakotay finally stated in a flat voice.  “What we’re seeing is the start of a feeding frenzy.   Everyone wants the trilithium but since they all have their shields raised, no one is sure exactly who’s got it.  Therefore, they’re attacking each other at random.”  He glanced down at Montaigne.  “Captain, it might be prudent to break orbit.”</p>
<p>“Admiral?”  The captain glanced up at her.</p>
<p>Her shoulders heaved in a shrug of resignation.  “We might as well.   Obviously, we’ve failed in our mission.   There’s nothing more to be gained by staying and we don’t want to get caught in the crossfire.”</p>
<p>“Helm,” ordered Montaigne.  “Break orbit and set a course towards the last known position of the fleet.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir.   Breaking orbit.  Course set.”</p>
<p>“Engage.”</p>
<p>Gently, the Endeavor swung around to ease away from the widening conflict, which was becoming increasingly violent.   </p>
<p>Two of the ships had suffered considerable damage and were now tilted over on their sides, obviously helpless, while several battles still raged around them. </p>
<p>However, as the largest vessel present, the Endeavor’s departure didn’t go unnoticed.   The maneuver to break orbit had the unexpected result of drawing the other ships’ attention and immediately they turned to follow, apparently assuming that since the Endeavor was trying to leave, it must have the trilithium.      </p>
<p>Phasers opened up from several directions, pounding the shields relentlessly.   </p>
<p>“Status!” yelled the captain.</p>
<p>“Shields have dropped to thirty one percent and are failing,” replied the lieutenant at tactical.  </p>
<p>“Damage is reported on decks five, six, seven and eight.   There’s a minor hull breach in section beta twenty-one,” replied the officer at ops.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to open fire,” began Montaigne, “but they’re not giving me any choice.   I can’t let them destroy the ship!”  He glanced behind him towards the tactical station.   “Lieutenant, fire phasers at will.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir.  Phasers firing.”</p>
<p>The captain called to ops.  “Send an urgent message to the fleet.  Tell them we’re under attack and require assistance.”  </p>
<p>“Message sent, Captain.”</p>
<p>Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, standing silently beside her, his eyes glued to the battle raging before them on the viewscreen.  “What do you think?” she murmured after a minute.</p>
<p>“Our firepower is much greater than any one of those ships, but if they all gang up against us, we can’t hold out indefinitely.  We could have a problem.”</p>
<p>“That was my thought, too.”  She fell silent again as a sleek little fighter dived directly in front of them, its phasers pummeling the forward shields.   At the same time, the Endeavor rocked hard to one side as another strike impacted on the port stern.</p>
<p>“Shields down to fifteen percent,” came the report from tactical.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kathryn straightened, her eyes gleaming with an idea.  “Captain,” she spoke up, her voice intent, “how many shuttles are you carrying?”</p>
<p>“Twelve,” he replied, “why?  Do you have an idea, Admiral?”</p>
<p>Simultaneously, Chakotay turned to face her.  “What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s face was animated as she explained.  “Chakotay, do you remember when we had to fight our way through the Tor’val fleet?  And the only way we could do it was to use the shuttles against the smaller ships while Voyager took on the big ones.”  As she spoke, she moved down to the command level to stand next to Montaigne.   “Even though we were outnumbered by quite a margin, we were able to split their defenses sufficiently to allow us to escape.  Of course, the Tor’val ships were a lot slower than Voyager, but there were so many of them that they would have worn us down by sheer numbers if we hadn’t divided them.  Perhaps we could try something similar here.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, he held out his hands.  “I’m certainly open to suggestions, Admiral, and that sounds as good a one as any.”  He slapped his combadge.  “Bridge to all shuttle pilots.   Proceed to the main shuttle bay at once.  Engineering, I need a team to prep all the shuttles immediately.  This is top priority.  Bridge out.”   He gestured towards the lift.  “Admiral, if you would explain your plan to the pilots….”</p>
<p>With a quick step, Kathryn hurried to the turbolift.  “I’ll keep you informed, Captain.”  </p>
<p>After a second’s hesitation, Chakotay followed her.   At her quizzical glance, he shrugged.  “I might be able to make a suggestion or two, based on previous experience.”</p>
<p>“Refresh my memory about the formation you and Tom devised.”</p>
<p>In the few minutes the lift took to reach their destination, Chakotay gave her a very quick briefing. </p>
<p>By the time they arrived at the main shuttle bay, the pilots had already gathered, milling around at one side as the engineers frantically worked to prepare the shuttles for flight.</p>
<p>“All right, pilots,” she called out as soon as the doors opened, “gather round.  Here’s what you’re going to do.   Listen carefully,” she added, as the group moved to surround her.   “We don’t have much time.  This is Chakotay, who was my first officer on Voyager.   He is going to explain a plan of attack which we used successfully in the Delta Quadrant.”  Stepping back, Kathryn nodded to him to continue.</p>
<p>“You’re all aware that we’re under attack from numerous smaller ships as well as several larger ones,” began Chakotay.  There was a general nodding of heads.   “All right, this is what we need to do.  First, you must get out there as fast as you can, then work in pairs, picking a target that two of you can match in firepower and maneuverability.   Don’t go for the bigger ships – the Endeavor can take care of those.   Go after the smaller ones, distract them, and keep them occupied so they have to defend themselves.”  </p>
<p>Kathryn raised her voice to interject.   “If you can, try to only disable them, but if that’s not possible, you have my authorization to destroy them.”  Her eyes were solemn as they traveled over each of the twelve officers.   “Any questions?”</p>
<p>“No, Admiral,” was heard from several of the pilots while others nodded their understanding.</p>
<p>“All right then, off you go.”  She waved her hand.  “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“And good hunting,” added Chakotay, his fingers twitching slightly at his side.</p>
<p>The movement caught Kathryn’s attention, making her chuckle sardonically.  “Wish you were going with them?”</p>
<p>He grinned a little sheepishly.  “Yes, in a way, although I suspect I couldn’t keep up with most of them.”</p>
<p>She patted his arm, then slid her hand round his elbow.   “I bet you could if you had to.”  Giving a gentle tug, she began to walk towards the door.  “Let’s get back to the bridge and leave the heroics to the children.”</p>
<p>Behind them, a roar announced the departure of the first shuttle.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The plan worked even better than Kathryn hoped.   </p>
<p>Taken completely by surprise, the ships attacking the Endeavor were utterly perplexed by the sudden appearance of the shuttles, which opened fire before they had time to react.    Buffeted and tossed about, they were forced to defend themselves against the methodical patterns of phaser fire laid down by the shuttles.</p>
<p>The assault on the Endeavor disintegrated until only the two largest ships were still attacking it.   </p>
<p>Wheeling about, the starship launched a flurry of photon torpedoes which effectively forced its two opponents to retreat.</p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief that for the moment his ship was still intact, Captain Montaigne demanded a status report just as Kathryn and Chakotay arrived on the bridge.</p>
<p>“Shields are down, sir,” replied the officer at tactical, “and phasers need to be recharged.   We have fifteen photon torpedoes still available, but the targeting system is beginning to malfunction.”</p>
<p>“Damage report,” continued the captain.</p>
<p>As the ops officer began the long litany, a startled exclamation from the helm made them all look at the viewscreen.</p>
<p>Every ship that was still capable of moving was turning around and racing towards the planet, apparently in full pursuit of an unfamiliar, sleek little vessel which was bolting into deep space at maximum speed.</p>
<p>While those on the bridge stared after them in puzzlement, trying to figure out what had happened, the ops officer provided a partial explanation.   “Sensors show that ship just lifted off from the planet, Captain,” he explained.  “Everyone except us is chasing it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s got the trilithium,” murmured Chakotay, “or in any event, they think it does.”</p>
<p>Kathryn nodded, then called to Montaigne.  “Captain, since the danger seems to be past, for the time being anyway, I think it’s safe to recall the shuttles.”</p>
<p>“I agree, Admiral,” he replied, his voice tinged with obvious relief.  “Bridge to all shuttles.  Return to the ship.”  He glanced at the tactical officer.  “Keep a close eye on long-range sensors, Lieutenant.   They could come back at any time.  But meanwhile, let’s take the time we’ve been given and start repairs.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” came acknowledgments from different parts of the bridge.</p>
<p>“We’ll get out of your way, Captain,” Kathryn announced then added, “please keep me posted.   We’ll be in the briefing room.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, Admiral.”  Montaigne gave her a quick smile before turning to his console.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know about you, Chakotay,” murmured Kathryn as she led the way off the bridge, “but I need a cup of coffee in the worst way!”</p>
<p>He chuckled softly.  “Why am I not surprised?”</p>
<p>But they had barely gotten in the door when they were summoned back to the bridge.</p>
<p>“Message coming in from the fleet, Admiral,” reported the captain.   “Two starships, the Titan and the Morrissey, will be arriving shortly.”</p>
<p>In the distance, they could see a few of their erstwhile enemies milling about the planet.   Several more ships began to reappear, apparently having given up the chase.   All over the bridge, the tension level rose.   If those ships decided to resume their attack on the Endeavor….</p>
<p>The minutes passed slowly as everyone tried to focus on their jobs.</p>
<p>“Sir!” exclaimed the ops officer.  “They’re leaving!”</p>
<p>“Explain!”</p>
<p>“The ships around Sanctuary, they’re all pulling out fast.”</p>
<p>Before he could say any more, two starships abruptly appeared out of warp, taking up position on either side of the Endeavor.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see the cavalry has finally arrived,” remarked Kathryn softly to Chakotay beside her.</p>
<p>His reply was a sardonic chuckle.  “Not if you’re the Indians.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him, then nodded to the door.  “Let’s go find that cup of coffee and relax while we can.   Once Admiral Hayes gets here, I suspect it’s going to get very busy.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, Admiral,” he answered with a smile.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As Kathryn had predicted, the next two days proved to be a maelstrom of activity.   </p>
<p>With the arrival of the remainder of the fleet, a full-scale evacuation of the planet was launched.    Hour after hour, transporters beamed up groups of frightened, weary people to the various ships.   In addition, every shuttle was deployed in an effort to remove them all as fast as possible.   </p>
<p>On board each vessel, there was much frantic rushing about and rearranging of living accommodations as the crews scrambled to find space for as many refugees as they could cram in. </p>
<p>Everyone was aware that there was a time limit – no one knew what had happened to the trilithium but each person shared an unspoken dread that sooner or later, some idiot would find a way to use it as a weapon.   And none of them wanted to be anywhere nearby when that happened.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They were well into the second day when Kathryn paused on the bridge to ask how many refugees still remained on the surface.   </p>
<p>“Commander Hawkins, who’s presently coordinating the effort on the surface, reported ten minutes ago that another hour or so should do it,” responded Montaigne, who was looking exceptionally weary.  </p>
<p>Kathryn peered into his face.  “When was the last time you got any sleep?” she asked abruptly.</p>
<p>He rubbed his hand over his face before shaking his head.  “To be honest, Admiral, I couldn’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“Then off you go to your quarters right now,” she informed him in a voice that brooked no denial.</p>
<p>Montaigne remained in place, staring at her blankly.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a request, Captain,” she added, when he still hadn’t moved.</p>
<p>His face assumed an incredulous expression.  “You’re throwing me off my own bridge?!”</p>
<p>The full force of the Janeway glare was leveled on him.  </p>
<p>Shaking his head, he slowly moved toward the turbolift.  “I guess you are.”</p>
<p>“It’s for your own good,” she told him firmly.  “Go find a meal, then have a proper rest.  I won’t expect to see you here for at least eight hours.”</p>
<p>He glanced back at her over his shoulder.  “Is that an order, too?”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s voice fell an octave.   “If it has to be,” she growled.</p>
<p>Around them, there was complete silence as Montaigne walked into the lift.   Only after the doors closed did a great sigh echo across the bridge.   A sigh not of relief so much as…apprehension.  Every officer there knew Janeway’s reputation.   Although she had been careful not to interfere in the day-to-day operations of the ship, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that, with the captain’s departure, she was now in command.   The first officer, who had risen to his feet when she initially appeared on the bridge, immediately gestured her into the captain’s seat.</p>
<p>For a second, she seemed to hesitate before moving to settle herself comfortably.   With a toss of her head, she glanced at the console beside her, then called for a status report.   She was going to savour every moment in this chair.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>While Kathryn was enjoying being a captain once again, Chakotay was busy coordinating the refugees’ arrival on each ship, working with the crews, making suggestions, calming frightened souls, some of whom had never been transported before and were utterly terrified.   </p>
<p>Although technically, he was still sharing quarters with Kathryn, in fact, when he thought about it, he’d seen her perhaps once or twice in the past two days, each time for only a few minutes.</p>
<p>On the second occasion, they promised each other that as soon as everyone was settled and the fleet had gotten underway, they would find some time to relax together.     </p>
<p>Right now, however, that moment seemed very far away as Chakotay gritted his teeth and attempted to explain, for the umpteenth time, why children could not be allowed to run loose on board a starship.   He was so tired that his eyelids felt as if they were being propped open with sharp little toothpicks.   </p>
<p>Some time later, after settling still another dispute, a ‘cultural misunderstanding’ as the de facto leader of the group of refugees housed on this ship had phrased it, he realized, as he plodded wearily down a corridor, that he had absolutely no idea where he was or even what vessel he was on.   Like a clock running down, his pace slowed until he stopped to lean against the nearest bulkhead.  </p>
<p>After a moment, he lifted his head and glanced around before spotting a ship’s diagram on the opposite wall.    USS Rajah.  Transporter room – two decks up.   <em>‘Right,’</em> he thought to himself.  <em>‘Time to go home.  I think I need some sleep.’</em></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>By evening of the second day, Admiral Hayes, who had personally taken command of the fleet, was able to issue the order to break orbit.   With a mighty sigh of relief from every one of the thousands inhabiting the ships surrounding him, the armada got under way.   </p>
<p>Kathryn wasn’t actually on the Endeavor when the order was given.  After only an hour and a half in the captain’s chair, she had been summoned to the flagship for consultation and a planning session on what to do next.   Despite the wholesale effort poured into removing every refugee wanting to leave – and after the hostile display those people had witnessed, they all did – no one had forgotten the trilithium.</p>
<p>A heavily-armed away team had been dispatched to the site of the hidden staircase only to report that there was no sign of it; the location where it had been was completely filled in.   Short of digging through a massive amount of debris, for which they didn’t have the equipment anyway, there was no way to know if the trilithium was still there.   The blank spots certainly were but that indicated only that the refractal device was working effectively.</p>
<p>Meetings were held and encoded messages exchanged with the Federation Council which, after much deliberation, declared that since the C-in-C was on the spot, he was in a far better position than they were to make any decision, a maneuver which neatly threw the ball right back into Starfleet’s lap.    </p>
<p>While the transporters worked and the shuttles flew back and forth to Sanctuary, Admiral Hayes struggled with how best to resolve an impossible situation.    In the end, he came to the conclusion there was no perfect solution, so they would simply do the best they could.   </p>
<p>The refugees would be taken to a safe haven – that was the first priority.  At the same time, however, a small group of three ships, the fastest in the fleet, was to be assembled as quickly as possible and ordered to proceed to the Algeron system at maximum warp, carrying heavy-duty digging equipment on board.   Hopefully, those ships would arrive no more than a few days after the Admiral’s task force had left.   Once in orbit, the commander of the group, Captain Je’pon, a veteran of Starfleet, would do everything in his power not only to discover the whereabouts of the trilithium which had been located, but also to discern if there were any more hidden caches.   </p>
<p>“You have carte blanche, Captain,” declared Hayes as he issued his final orders over subspace.  “Do whatever you have to but find it.  All of it,” he emphasized.  “And if necessary, you have my authorization to ignore the Prime Directive.”       </p>
<p>Je’pon’s eyes had widened at that.  “Sir!  I….”  </p>
<p>Hayes’ eyes were implacable.  “You heard me.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir,” whispered Je’pon, his tone reflecting how appalled he was at the implications of the order.</p>
<p>The admiral’s expression softened marginally.  “Good hunting, Captain.  Hayes out.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Once underway, the fleet made good time back to Earth.   However, the hoped-for interlude that Kathryn and Chakotay had promised themselves never occurred.  There was a constant parade of problems, which claimed the attention of one or the other, forcing them to keep their personal lives on the back burner.    </p>
<p>Sometimes, it seemed to Kathryn that it had all been a dream, that she hadn’t found Chakotay after all.   But then, she’d spot a sock lying half under the bed or notice his medicine bundle tucked onto a side table.   He was here, all right, just…not with her.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the fleet was entering Earth orbit.   </p>
<p>They finally met in the centre of her quarters as they packed up their few possessions before disembarking.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Kathryn stepped forward to hug him tightly.  “So much for spending some time together,” she whispered.  “Well, we’ll just have to try again, only….”</p>
<p>“Only?” he repeated, his arms wrapped around her as if he would never let her go. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be so busy with meetings and debriefings and…oh, all sorts of stuff.   Chakotay, I want to see you but I don’t know when!”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m going to be pretty busy, too.   All these people have to be processed and settled, which in my experience will end up in a bureaucratic nightmare.   As well, I’ve got a large group of orphans to organize and sort out.  Of course, there will be lots of help with that but…. “   She felt his shoulders rise in a shrug.</p>
<p>She stepped back to smile up at him ruefully.  “There won’t be much time for us.”</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “No.”  At her crestfallen look, he added, “Don’t give up hope, Kathryn.   We’ll find a way.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Her eyes were suspiciously bright.  “I don’t want to lose you again….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 4:</strong>  </p>
<p>Unfortunately, despite their hopes, it soon became obvious that both Kathryn and Chakotay were simply too busy dealing with the aftermath of the evacuation and the apparent theft of the trilithium to have any time at all to spare for their personal relationship.</p>
<p>For Kathryn, the days passed in a never-ending blur as her entire existence became focused on the hunt for the trilithium.     From one end of the quadrant to the other, rumours abounded about the supposed existence of trilithium but every time it seemed that Captain Je’pon and his little fleet were closing in on their quarry, it disappeared once again.    Traps were set, false trails laid down but none of the strategies devised by the brightest minds at Headquarters could achieve their goal.   </p>
<p>“It’s out there,” declared more than one admiral during yet another briefing.</p>
<p>“Yes, but where?!” retorted Hayes, who was well aware his own position was becoming increasingly precarious.   As the person ultimately responsible for the success of the mission, his job was on the line if he didn’t produce results and soon. </p>
<p>But in spite of Starfleet’s best efforts, the trilithium continued to remain mysteriously lost.   </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>To add to Kathryn’s burdens, a month after their return to Earth, Gretchen Janeway suffered a massive stroke and was dead within a week.   The sudden loss of her mother, the last member of her generation, left Kathryn trying to cope not only with all the practical problems of her mother’s passing but also residual feelings of guilt that for years, her family had suffered so much stress and unhappiness because of her.   </p>
<p>In vain, her sister Phoebe tried to tell Kathryn that she had nothing to feel guilty about, that Gretchen had lived out her final days in peace, content in the knowledge that her older daughter was home and safe.   “She was always one to count her blessings, Katie, and believe me, as far as she was concerned, the greatest blessing she could have ever received was your safe return from the Delta Quadrant.    Be glad for the time you’ve had with her in the last year and don’t regret something that wasn’t your fault.  Mom certainly didn’t.”</p>
<p>But Kathryn wouldn’t be consoled.   “The trouble is,” she told Phoebe, “it <em>was</em> my fault.   I made the decision that stranded us in the Delta Quadrant, undoubtedly the worst mistake of my life.  And thanks to that mistake, a lot of people, both here at home and on Voyager, suffered terribly, some even lost their lives, all because of my decision.”   She turned haunted eyes on her sister.  “So don’t tell me it wasn’t my fault because it was!”</p>
<p>If Chakotay had heard her words, he would have found them eerily familiar.  It was the same argument she had used with him five years into their journey, when she had sunk into a deep depression during their transit of ‘the void’.</p>
<p>However, Phoebe’s reaction was quite different from the way he’d responded.   “Oh, for heaven’s sake, Katie, stop beating yourself up!” she exclaimed in exasperation.   “You seem to love wallowing in self-pity.   Well, get over it!   Stuff happens.   People die.   That’s life!”   </p>
<p>Shocked out of her self-absorption, Kathryn stared at her, her eyes narrowing in growing anger.   “What…what did you say?”   </p>
<p>“You heard me!   And don’t bother glaring at me either!   I got that look enough times from Dad that I’m impervious.  Besides, he did it much better than you.”   </p>
<p>For a long moment, the two women stared at each other tensely before Kathryn began to smile.  “He was pretty good at it, wasn’t he?”</p>
<p>Relaxing her stiffened posture, Phoebe answered her sister’s grin.   “Yes, he was.”   Taking Kathryn’s hand, she led her to sit on the sofa.       “Katie, I’m sorry I yelled but I’m not sorry for what I said.   You have a bad habit of trying to always be in control of every situation, and inevitably, when the unexpected occurs, you feel guilty because you didn’t foresee it.   You can’t control life, it’s going to happen regardless.”  She gripped Kathryn’s hands more tightly.  “Do you see what I’m getting at?   I hope you’re not mad at me.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Kathryn nodded.   “No, I’m not mad,” she answered after a minute, her voice heavy, almost resigned.   “You’re quite right, on both counts.  I have been doing it again, indulging in guilt.”  She shrugged as her mouth curved in a rueful smile.  “I used to get lectures from Chakotay now and then, and even Tuvok once or twice.   Eventually, they stopped lecturing and simply outmaneuvered me.”</p>
<p>“I think they must have cared very much for you, Katie.”</p>
<p>“We all cared for each other.   That’s how we survived.”  She shrugged.  “Sometimes, though, they had to remind me of that fact – rather forcefully, too.”   Her face grew soft as she briefly lost herself in memories.  “They’re good people, all of them, and I miss them very much.”   </p>
<p>Phoebe hesitated, then decided to throw caution to the winds and indulge her curiosity.  “Didn’t you catch up with Chakotay again though, when you went out to…what was the name of that planet?  Haven or Refuge or something?”</p>
<p>“Sanctuary,” replied Kathryn, “and yes, I did.”   She seemed about to say more but instead looked down at her hands.</p>
<p>“And?” prompted Phoebe.</p>
<p>“It was wonderful, we connected again just like we always had, I was so glad to see him and he was glad to see me, too.   We promised we’d stay in touch, that we wouldn’t lose track of one another again but….”  She shrugged.   “Since we came home, there’s just been too much going on.   I haven’t had any free time at all.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard from him?”</p>
<p>“Nooo…but that’s not really surprising.  I know he was about to become heavily involved in settling the refugees, arranging their placement, that sort of thing.  It’s a huge amount of work.   I don’t imagine he’s had any more spare moments than I have.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve got some time now.   Why don’t you try to contact him?”</p>
<p>But to Phoebe’s surprise, Kathryn hesitated.   “I don’t know, Phoebs, he’s got a lot going on.   And he knows where I am.”   </p>
<p>“Katie!”   Phoebe was quite indignant.   “For heaven’s sake, he’s your friend.   And friends keep in touch, don’t they?  So call him!”  </p>
<p>“I might.” </p>
<p>However, as she spoke, her face closed down in a stubborn expression that Phoebe was easily able to recognize – best to let the subject drop.     “All right then.  Now, why don’t we get some coffee?   We need to start figuring out what to do with the house, as well as all of Mom’s stuff, and the furniture.”</p>
<p>Kathryn followed her sister into the kitchen.   “We should start making some lists.  Let me find a PADD.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After thinking long and hard about it, Kathryn came to the conclusion that Phoebe was right – she should make an effort to contact Chakotay.   Perhaps he was simply waiting for her to make the call, as he had waited so often on Voyager.</p>
<p>For a while, she debated whether to try reaching him through his office before deciding against it.   She told herself the staff at Project headquarters were bound to be much too busy dealing with all the new arrivals to be passing on personal messages, but the real reason was pride – she was reluctant to admit to anyone else how much she wanted to see him.  In the end, she left a brief message at his apartment, unaware that for all intents and purposes, Chakotay was no longer living there.</p>
<p>When she didn’t get any response after several weeks, she assumed he was either too busy to see her or no longer wanted to.  </p>
<p>*****           </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chakotay was hurriedly traveling all over the Alpha Quadrant.   Sometimes it seemed as though the only home he had nowadays was on one interstellar ship or another.    The feel of solid ground under his feet and fresh air in his lungs were increasingly rare pleasures.</p>
<p>Moving from one system to the next, he searched for suitable homes for the thousands of refugees dumped on the Federation.   Although in theory the government had programs in place to assist those who had been displaced, the sheer numbers they were faced with now were quite overwhelming.   In desperation, the authorities begged for Chakotay’s assistance and expertise.   Realizing that the refugees would be the ones to suffer if he refused, he felt he had no option but to help in whatever way he could.</p>
<p>The director of the Sanctuary Project, Dr. Jaholan, assured him that he could be spared for a few months.   “It works well on several fronts, Chakotay,” he explained.  “Not only does the government recompense us handsomely for your services, but the publicity we receive will serve us as well.    And we’ll use the funds to build another refuge, which as you know is sorely needed.  Particularly now with so many new children coming to us.”</p>
<p>Although his heart was heavy with the realization that the work would keep him away from Kathryn indefinitely, Chakotay had agreed.   He tried to contact her at Headquarters only to be told she was on compassionate leave.   The young ensign who took his message didn’t know about Kathryn’s standing orders that anyone from her old crew was to be given instant access to her, and refused to say where she was.     Given time, Chakotay knew he could track her down, but he was booked on a transport which was scheduled to depart in six hours.   Maybe when he returned, whenever that was, he’d be able to find her but right now, there was nothing more he could do.    He could only hope she would understand.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, his message wasn’t forwarded to Kathryn and she found it only weeks later when she returned to her office, long after Chakotay had gone.    Sadly, she looked at the brief note, wondering what the chances were of their ever finding each other again, of re-connecting.   <em>‘Maybe it simply wasn’t meant to be,’</em> she thought resignedly, <em>‘maybe we’re destined to continually pass each other, like ships in the night, never meeting for more than a brief moment now and then.  Maybe I should be thinking about letting him go, instead of how to find him.’</em>   With a heavy sigh, she sat down at her desk, eyeing the large stack of PADDs before picking up the one on top. <em>‘Time to get back to work and get on with my life.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part 2</strong>  </p>
<p>
  <em>Notes:   The story that Chakotay tells Miral is drawn from Raven Tales: How Raven Stole the Sun, an animated film based on First Nations’ folklore of the Northwest Coast, produced by Raven Tales Productions.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Chapter 5:</strong>  </p>
<p>
  <strong>A year later:</strong>
</p>
<p>The fallout from the Sanctuary Affair, as it was known colloquially in Starfleet circles, eventually resulted in the abrupt retirement of the C-in-C, Admiral Hayes.  Despite the fact that there had been extensive mitigating circumstances, in time-honoured tradition, he took full responsibility for the debacle. At the same time, however, it was instrumental in reviving the career of Admiral Alynna Nechayev.   </p>
<p>In the aftermath of the Dominion War, Nechayev, then Fleet Admiral, had been made the scapegoat for Starfleet’s horrific losses of ships and personnel.   Demoted to the rank of rear admiral and relegated to the sidelines of Federation affairs, for the past three years, she had bided her time patiently, sure that sooner or later an opportunity for advancement would present itself.  Now it would appear it had.</p>
<p>The Federation Council was deeply concerned about the disappearance of the trilithium, terrified that its loss could well result in a quadrant-wide catastrophe.    Based on his failure to retrieve the stolen cache, several members of the Council had doubts about Hayes’ strength and ability to stay the course, and questioned his judgment in putting the welfare of the refugees first. </p>
<p>“He’s a nice man and a good officer,” was heard on several occasions, “but right now, Starfleet needs a strong hand at the helm, someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to avert disaster, someone whose loyalty is unquestioned but who, if necessary, can be quite ruthless.  Someone like Nechayev.”   </p>
<p>In a matter of days, the Council had opted to reinstate Admiral Alynna Nechayev to the rank of Fleet Admiral. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Although she had concurred with Hayes’ decisions, in the ensuing fallout, Kathryn managed to remain free of any blame in the loss of the trilithium, and her place within the upper echelons of Starfleet Command remained secure.   Apparently, she was still Starfleet’s – and the Federation’s – ‘golden girl’.   </p>
<p>Well aware of Nechayev’s reputation both as a brilliant strategist and hard-nosed officer, her feelings about the new C-in-C could only be described as mixed.   While Kathryn herself had never experienced the admiral’s legendary temper, she knew many who had and rued the day they had ever joined Starfleet in the first place.   There was no question she would be well-advised to watch her step. </p>
<p>With her mother gone, leaving her no reason to remain in Indiana, she had opted to sell the house there and make her home once more in San Francisco.  Presently, she was living in a beautiful modern apartment with a fabulous view in which she spent very little time except to sleep.   Her work load, always heavy, seemed to have increased exponentially.  Although there were no major crises, she found herself constantly dealing with a steady progression of minor incidents scattered throughout the Federation, each of which required delicate handling so it wouldn’t erupt into catastrophe.   </p>
<p>Most of the time, Kathryn worked alone.    Her job was such that usually, she was handed a problem, then left on her own to deal with it as she saw fit.   Only when she needed assistance did she go to her immediate superior, Admiral Vor’tal.    </p>
<p>Used to working long hours from her years on Voyager and with no one at home anyway, she was quite willing to spend nearly all her time at Headquarters.  Occasionally, the staff counselor assigned to her told her she should be taking some leave, at least a weekend now and then, but each time, Kathryn was able to find a good reason why she simply couldn’t manage any time off right then.   </p>
<p>In truth, staying busy kept her mind off her personal demons, off the little knot of unhappiness buried deep inside her heart.    There was always another problem to deal with, another disaster waiting to happen.  And with her mind constantly occupied, she was able to successfully tuck her emotions into a spot where she could ignore them.  </p>
<p>So she wasn’t living the life she’d dreamed of….   That was the way the cookie crumbled, as her mother used to say.    </p>
<p>“Try to look on the bright side,” she told herself frequently.   She had rank and privilege, as well as the satisfaction of knowing that, once in a while, her efforts made a difference.  Usually, her pep talks to herself had the desired effect but occasionally, the demons refused to stay in their place, and then all the rationalization in the universe wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>On a winter afternoon some eleven months after the incident on Sanctuary, Kathryn stood in her favourite spot in front of her office window, coffee cup in hand, yet again contemplating her future.  When she thought about it, she realized, she could accurately predict the course of her life for the next twenty years until retirement.  <em>‘How did that happen?’</em> she wondered in some dismay, <em>‘After last year, I thought I knew better.   So how did I let myself become so…sedentary…again?’</em></p>
<p>Unsettled by her revelation, she retreated abruptly to the comfort of her chair.  As she did so, however, her eyes fell on her favourite photo of Voyager’s senior staff, taken in the sixth year of their journey.   Despite the never-ending travails of their passage through the Delta Quadrant, it seemed to her they all looked remarkably happy.    Sighing heavily, she leaned back, her eyes fixed on those cheerful faces.  For the thousandth time, she found herself wishing Voyager was still out there, out where she’d had a definite, concrete goal, where she had accomplished things – important things – like holding her ship and crew together in a hostile, alien environment.   </p>
<p><em>‘We got home,’</em> she reminded herself firmly, <em>‘that’s what I wanted, after all.’</em></p>
<p>In an attempt to derail her dismal train of thought, she began to mentally tick off the whereabouts of her crew.  Tuvok – retired on Vulcan and fully recovered from the debilitating neurological disease that would have destroyed his mind if they had been lost another few years.  Tom and B’Elanna – settled north of San Francisco in a big old house which had become de facto headquarters for the crew whenever one of them was in the area and wanted to catch up on news of their old shipmates.  Harry – first officer on the Ganges, presently on a deep space mission along the border of the Gamma Quadrant; she made a mental note that he wouldn’t be at the anniversary party this year.   Seven – science officer, also on the Ganges; Kathryn remembered her relief when she learned that Harry would be there to keep an eye on her protégée and smooth her path when needed.   Neelix – still in the Delta Quadrant but thanks to the Midas Array, within reach.  The Doctor – now known as Joe – well ensconced in the holographic research labs at Jupiter Station and heavily involved in the latest developments of holoprogramming.   And Chakotay…. Kathryn gave a heavy sigh.  Where was he?</p>
<p>His enigmatic smile teased at her from the photo, his eyes twinkling as if he were actually daring her to find him.  But was he really, or was she merely letting her imagination run away with her?</p>
<p>Despite their renewed friendship – and, she’d dared to hope, something more – he had vanished again.    They had both been so busy after their return to Earth, he with Sanctuary, she with Starfleet, that there hadn’t been any time to meet, even for a simple cup of coffee.   Their means of communication had been reduced to notes left on each other’s terminals, but some months ago, she’d lost even that.   His final message had been brief, merely that he had to leave immediately for some planet even she had never heard of.   And since then, there had been nothing.</p>
<p>A number of times, late at night when she was tired and her defenses were down, she had debated whether to try again to locate him.  The staff at the headquarters of the Sanctuary Project would know where he was, or there was always B’Elanna.   But each time, the thought of admitting to some stranger – or worse, Tom Paris – that Chakotay hadn’t made a second effort to contact her, that she had to ask someone for his whereabouts, stopped her, and her hand fell away from the comm panel.   Chakotay knew where she was.   If he’d wanted to stay in touch with her, he could have.   To her way of thinking, the fact that he hadn’t told its own story.  Maybe she should simply let sleeping dogs lie.</p>
<p>Restless again, she rose to her feet and began to pace slowly across her office, taking stock of her life since her adventure with Chakotay a year earlier.    Take away all the trappings – the perks and privileges of her rank – and what kind of a life did she have?   Not much, was the honest answer.   Just as on Voyager, her days were focused solely on her job.   It was a satisfying job for the most part, but it had become the sole reason for her existence.   Over the last several months, in the rarefied air of the Admiralty, she had become so involved with her work that she’d lost touch with all her friends, all her crew.    </p>
<p>Guilt surged through her, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.   <em>‘I assured them my door would always be open, that I’d always be glad to see them,’</em> she chastised herself, <em>‘but I haven’t made any attempt to seek them out, to find out how they are and what they’re doing.   Even Tom and B’Elanna, who live here, I haven’t seen in…how long?  I can’t even remember!’</em>  </p>
<p>Abruptly, she moved to her comm unit.  <em>‘Well, that, at least, I can remedy right now!’</em>  Her fingers punched in a code.</p>
<p>A moment later, B’Elanna Torres was greeting her in surprised delight.  “Admiral!  What a nice surprise!  How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, B’Elanna, if more than a little tardy about getting in touch with you.   I must apologize for letting so much time go by….” </p>
<p>B’Elanna cut her off.   “There’s nothing to apologize for.   We know how busy you are.   I’m so pleased to hear from you now.   When can you come for a visit so we can catch up properly instead of over a comm channel?”</p>
<p>Kathryn shrugged.  “Anytime.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  B’Elanna paused briefly, obviously making mental calculations before asking a little diffidently, “Uh, would you be free tonight?  I know it’s spur of the moment but if you don’t mind potluck, we’d be delighted to have you join us for dinner.”</p>
<p>Now it was Kathryn’s turn to hesitate as her eyes fell to the neglected stack of PADDs.    Duty reared its ugly head.   She should finish reviewing them, a chore which would take the entire evening.   She could always visit the Parises another time….    But then, her wayward side kicked in – dammit! she wanted to see them tonight.   Maybe if she got through half the pile, she could allow herself an evening off.</p>
<p>With a rebellious toss of her head, she grinned.   “You know, I’d like that very much.  I have some work I must finish but I could get there about….” She glanced quickly at her chronometer, “1900 hours.  Is that all right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  That will give me time to get Miral fed and ready for bed.   Then we can sit down for dinner and a lengthy chat without interruption.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful.  I’ll see you then.  Janeway out.”</p>
<p>Feeling much happier, Kathryn turned to the pile of PADDs stacked neatly on her desk with renewed vigour.</p>
<p>Two hours later, the pile considerably reduced, she tidied herself and headed for the door with a light step.   She was looking forward to seeing two of her dearest friends and hearing all the news.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As Kathryn trotted up the steps of the Paris’ home, the happy peals of a child’s laughter could be heard echoing inside, making her chuckle.   <em>‘That must be Miral.’</em>  As she paused to knock on the door, her face fell into a frown.  <em>‘Why, she must be nearly two and I haven’t seen her since she was a little baby!  Where has the time gone?’</em>  </p>
<p>After a minute of waiting, when it became apparent that no one had heard her, she knocked again a little more firmly.    </p>
<p>Still, no one appeared.</p>
<p>Finally, after almost pounding on the door, she could hear Tom’s voice shout.  “Just a minute….”   </p>
<p>A second later, with a delighted grin, he pulled open the door.   “Cap…uh, Admiral!   Sorry if I kept you waiting.”   Another shriek reverberated off the walls, making him shake his head ruefully.  “As you can probably tell, this isn’t the quietest place just at present.” </p>
<p>With a warm smile, Kathryn reached forward to take his hands in hers.   “Thanks, Tom.”  Very briefly, she hesitated before impulsively adding, “And how about you call me Kathryn?   I’d prefer to leave rank at the door, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>For a split second, Tom stared at her nonplused but his recovery was quick.   With a wicked grin, he replied, “I don’t mind at all, Kathryn.  Come on in.”   With a quick tug, he pulled her inside and into his arms, hugging her tightly.   “Damn, it’s good to see you!” he muttered into her ear.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, too,” she answered, her voice muffled in his chest.</p>
<p>“Captain…sorry, I mean Admiral!” sounded B’Elanna’s voice from behind, “I’m so glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>Stepping out of Tom’s grasp, Kathryn peered around him to find B’Elanna, heavily pregnant, approaching them.   Now it was her turn to be surprised.  “B’Elanna!  You never said a word!”  Reaching forward, she wrapped her arms around as much of her former engineer as she could.  “When are you due?”</p>
<p>B’Elanna’s face wore a cheerful smile.   “The doctor thinks next week but really, it could be any time now, which is why I’m even more pleased you called today, before my life gets turned upside down again.”</p>
<p>Kathryn gripped the younger woman’s hands tightly.  “I couldn’t be happier for both of you.   This is wonderful news!   And I’ve told Tom I want you to call me Kathryn.   You’re not my crew anymore so let’s forget the rank.”</p>
<p>Like Tom, B’Elanna’s eyebrows rose in surprise before she smiled gratefully.   “Thank you, Kathryn, that means a great deal to me.”   She glanced up at Tom, adding, “To both of us.”   Turning, she nodded towards the front room.   “Go on in.  You know, you’re not the only unexpected visitor we have tonight.”  Standing back, she let Kathryn precede her through the door just as another childish yell deafened them.</p>
<p>Moving forward, Kathryn barely got inside the door before coming to a sudden halt in complete astonishment.    There in the middle of the room, on his hands and knees, was Chakotay, Miral astride his back, merrily kicking her heels against his ribs.</p>
<p>Her little face was scrunched up in unholy glee as she squealed, “Go, Tay, go!”</p>
<p>Unaware he had an audience, Chakotay dutifully crawled to the couch then dumped her on the cushions before collapsing against it.  “Enough, Miral, I think you’ve bruised every rib I have!”</p>
<p>As he lifted his head, he found himself staring straight at his former captain, impeccably attired in her admiral’s uniform, her jaw hanging open in disbelief.   For a moment, he felt a wave of embarrassment before shrugging it off.   They knew each other much too well to be worried about appearances after all this time.</p>
<p>At that moment, Kathryn finally found her tongue.  “Chakotay?!  I…what…when did you get here?  What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>From his seat on the floor, he grinned up at her cheekily.  “Right now?  I’m Miral’s horsie.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for another few seconds before shaking her head and moving forward.  “Oh, good lord!”   She extended her hand.  “Here, let me help you up.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he replied as he gripped her fingers to pull himself to his feet.   Once standing, though, he continued to grasp her hand, his eyes warm with affection as he smiled down at her.  “Spirits, it’s good to see you, Kathryn!  You look wonderful.”</p>
<p>His compliment made her flush slightly but at the same time, sent a warm feeling through her from head to toe.   Despite her many admonitions to herself, she’d missed him dreadfully, missed the soft sound of his voice, his gentle smile, the teasing glint in his eyes.  “You look pretty good yourself,” she replied, unconsciously gripping his fingers tightly, her eyes drinking him in.</p>
<p>For a long moment, they stood motionless, reconnecting, before Kathryn realized she was still clutching his hand.   Old habits died hard – her command reflexes kicked in and she dropped it quickly, moving to sit down on the couch as she struggled to regain her composure.     </p>
<p>Chakotay followed to settle beside her, easing Miral off the cushions and letting her lean against his knee as the child stared round-eyed at Kathryn.</p>
<p>In the sudden silence, Tom quickly announced that the dinner preparations required some attention, then, snatching at B’Elanna’s arm to pull her along, beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen.</p>
<p>By the time he reappeared a few minutes later, Miral had overcome any residual shyness and was comfortably ensconced on Kathryn’s lap.   Little fingers were playing with the rank pins on her collar, trying unsuccessfully to pull them off before reaching up to tug at her hair, which had been neatly coiled on her head.   </p>
<p>Hastily, Tom stepped forward to rescue his former captain.   He knew only too well how hard Miral could pull.</p>
<p>Angry at being interrupted, the child howled her displeasure as Tom lifted her up.   “Time for bed, young lady,” he told her, “remember you promised to behave for the admiral.” </p>
<p>Before Miral could let out another roar, Chakotay intervened.   “How about, when you’re all ready, I come and tell you a story?   That is, if you’re good and don’t cry.”</p>
<p>Instantly, her face broke into a smile and she nodded happily.</p>
<p>“Can I come and listen, too?” asked Kathryn.</p>
<p>Wiggling furiously, the little girl scrambled out of Tom’s grasp and reached to take Kathryn’s hand.    “Come, Tay,” she ordered imperiously, as she started out of the room, pulling Kathryn behind her.</p>
<p>With a wide grin, he responded, “Yes, ma’am!” before falling in at the rear of the little procession.    As he passed Tom, he murmured, “Takes after her grandfather, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes.  “Tell me about it!”  Moving forward, he slid past Kathryn to scoop up Miral and hustle her up the stairs.   “Why don’t you both keep B’Elanna company in the kitchen while we do the bath routine?  We’ll let you know when we’re ready.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>B’Elanna was pouring a second glass of wine for each of her guests when Tom called out from the top of the stairs.   “Her Majesty is ready for her story now.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s your cue,” grinned Kathryn.</p>
<p>“Make it a short one, Chakotay,” responded their hostess.  “Dinner’s nearly ready and it tastes much better if it doesn’t have to be reheated.”</p>
<p>“A short one it is,” he promised, before glancing at Kathryn.  “Coming?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” she answered readily.  “After all, I promised Miral and besides, I haven’t heard one of your stories in years.”  </p>
<p>As the pair disappeared out the door, B’Elanna watched them go with a contented sigh.   Tonight, her family was more complete than it had been in some time.    The obvious joy her former commanding officers were finding in each other extended to herself and Tom and Miral as well.   She didn’t know whether to thank fate, the gods, or Chakotay’s spirit guide, but she was extremely grateful to whoever had arranged to have her dear friends both appear unexpectedly on her doorstep this night.    With just a bit of luck, perhaps, finally, they would get together.  This time, permanently. </p>
<p>Upstairs, with Tom and Kathryn watching, Chakotay sat on the side of Miral’s bed and told her a story about a raven, an eagle and a frog, and how between them, they stole the sun, then used it to light up a dark and dreary world.   By the time he was done, Miral’s eyes were heavy and she was yawning.</p>
<p>“So that’s how the sun came to shine in the sky,” he finished.  “Remember that when you wake up in the morning and see it through your window.”  Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, then stood up.  “Goodnight, Miral.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” echoed Kathryn, bending down to stroke the child’s hair.   </p>
<p>“ ‘Night,” murmured the little girl, curling into her pillow.</p>
<p>Tom leaned over to kiss her gently.   “Mommy will be up in a few minutes,” he promised before following Kathryn and Chakotay quietly out the door.</p>
<p>As they tiptoed down the staircase, Kathryn glanced back at Miral’s door.    “You’re a very lucky man, Tom,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied simply.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The evening passed quickly as the four old friends talked and talked, exchanging news and catching up with each other’s lives as well as those of the rest of the crew.     It was nearly midnight before Kathryn paused to check her chronometer.</p>
<p>“Oh my, look at the time!” she exclaimed, rising to her feet.   “I should be on my way.”</p>
<p>The others had risen as well.   “I should be off, too,” agreed Chakotay.  “I still have to finish my final report on this last mission, and the board is expecting it tomorrow afternoon.”</p>
<p>Kathryn gripped her hosts’ hands tightly.   “Tom, B’Elanna, this has been so much fun.   Thank you for having me.”</p>
<p>“You’re most welcome, Kathryn,” chorused the Parises, “please don’t hesitate to call whenever you have time for a visit.”</p>
<p>B’Elanna slid an arm around Chakotay’s waist.   “Don’t you be such a stranger either, old man.   I’ve missed your company.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention Miral,” chimed in Tom.  “She’ll be devastated if her ‘horsie’ disappears again.”</p>
<p>Chakotay hugged B’Elanna tightly.   “I promise I’ll stay in better touch.”  He patted her stomach lightly.  “Let me know as soon as this one arrives, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Me too,” interjected Kathryn, slinging her bag onto her shoulder before opening the door.   “Chakotay, care to walk with me to the transporter station?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>As they trotted down the steps, both called out goodnight before disappearing around the corner.   </p>
<p>“Well, well,” grinned Tom as he closed the door.   “You know, I think there’s hope yet for those two.”</p>
<p>“It would certainly be about time!” agreed B’Elanna, as she turned back into the dining room.   “Come help me clean up, would you?  My back is killing me!”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“I’m so glad to have seen Tom and B’Elanna,” remarked Kathryn as they strolled to the nearby public transporter.   “I was realizing just this afternoon how out of touch I’ve been, something that I should never have let happen.   And then, to find you there as well.  What a surprise!”</p>
<p>“I only returned to Earth yesterday after being away for months,” replied Chakotay, “and tonight was actually the first time I’ve set foot outside the office.   There was so much to do I even slept there last night.    I wasn’t going to call anyone until I got everything out of the way first, but by late this afternoon, I couldn’t wait any longer.   I figured you wouldn’t be available on such short notice so I decided to contact B’Elanna and see if they could set another place at the dinner table.   Believe me, I was just as surprised when you walked in!”  His eyes twinkled.  “And to think neither she nor Tom said a word about your coming.   If it hadn’t all been so impromptu, I would think we’d been set up, like they used to do.   Remember?”</p>
<p>As he spoke, he reached over to tuck her hand into his elbow, just as he’d done so many times on Voyager. </p>
<p>“Indeed I do!” she replied with feeling, smiling inwardly at his chivalrous gesture.  A little frisson of excitement raced down her spine.   He was still protecting her, caring for her.   The old magic was still there.   Maybe….</p>
<p>“Chakotay,” she asked impulsively as they entered the transporter station, “changing the subject, would you like to get together for lunch sometime soon?  Maybe in a day or two?”</p>
<p>He flashed her a grin.  “I’d love to.   Tomorrow’s out as I have this meeting to prepare for, but after that, I’m free.”</p>
<p>“Then how about the day after tomorrow?”   She fumbled in her bag for a PADD, then made two quick entries on it before handing it to him.  “Here’s my office address and how to contact me.    Why don’t you meet me there at noon?  By then, I’ll have figured out a place to go.”</p>
<p>“All right, you’ve got a date.”</p>
<p>Smiling happily, Kathryn gave her coordinates to the technician and stepped on the pad.   She knew she had a silly grin on her face but decided she simply didn’t care.   “See you then,” she called out as she began to dematerialize.</p>
<p>As she prepared for bed later, she realized she had enjoyed herself more this evening than she had for months.   “Must be the company,” she chuckled to herself, acknowledging how eagerly she was anticipating her lunch date.    </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Promptly at noon two days later, Chakotay arrived at Kathryn’s office door.       </p>
<p>The admiral must have been on the watch for him, her aide realized after a moment’s confusion, since she appeared at once in the doorway to her inner office the moment he walked in.  </p>
<p>“I’m going out for lunch and I’m not sure how long I’ll be,” Kathryn explained.  “I left a list of things I need done on my desk but there’s nothing urgent.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see to it, Admiral, enjoy your lunch.”  The unexpected sparkle in the admiral’s eye indicated that she certainly would.    </p>
<p>As the door slid closed again, the aide strolled into the admiral’s private office to retrieve the PADD with her work list.    “I’ll be damned,” she chuckled to herself.  “And here I always thought Janeway was such a stick in the mud.   Guess it just takes the right fella to perk her up.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, walking down the corridor, Chakotay realized that he and Kathryn were receiving more than a few surprised glances from passing officers.    “I gather that civilians must not be a common sight in the rarefied air of the Admiralty,” he remarked after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Well, no, they’re not,” she replied, smiling, “although I notice that it’s the female officers who are doing the staring.”</p>
<p>Her response made him laugh as he retorted.  “More likely, they’re wondering who has the temerity to drag you out of this place at an actual meal time!”</p>
<p>She tossed a glare at him, but the twinkle in her eyes robbed it of any real power.   </p>
<p>“By the way,” he asked as they reached the turbolift, “where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Well, if it’s all right with you, I thought we might go to my place.  Then we can talk without interruption.   What little I heard the other night at Tom and B’Elanna’s about this latest endeavour of yours sounded most interesting and I’d like to know more.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Chakotay agreed, then, unable to resist teasing her, he added in a deceptively smooth tone, “I expect this will be a replicated meal?”</p>
<p>The turbolift arrived and they stepped inside.   “Main plaza,” ordered Kathryn before continuing the conversation.   “Actually, I’m going to cook.”</p>
<p>He stared at her in mock horror.  “You??”</p>
<p>“Why yes,” she replied airily, “I can, you know.”</p>
<p>“By that, I gather that your replicator here behaves as badly as the one in your quarters on Voyager,” he grinned at her knowingly.</p>
<p>She started to scowl at him but the doors opening on the great plaza of Headquarters forced her to compose her features into a more dignified expression.   “I’m going to get you for that,” she whispered as she stepped out to lead the way to the main transporter located on the other side.</p>
<p>His grin widened – he’d forgotten how much he enjoyed their banter.  Even in the most dire situations in the Delta Quadrant, trading a few teasing remarks with her had always helped to lighten the load.</p>
<p>Within a few minutes, they materialized on the sidewalk outside Kathryn’s building and Chakotay paused to gaze up at the sleek structure.  “Very impressive,” he remarked before following her through the door.</p>
<p>Once inside her apartment, he strolled over to the window of the living room to admire the view while Kathryn hurried to the kitchen.   After inspecting the décor and smiling over the various photos of the crew, he wandered in to join her, leaning comfortably against the doorframe.   <br/>“Nice place,” he commented approvingly, “how long have you been here?”</p>
<p>“About nine months, I guess,” she replied after a brief pause.  “It’s comfortable, and I’m high enough up that at night, I can see the stars easily.”   As she spoke, she poured out two glasses of sparkling water, then handed them both to him.  “Could you put those on the table over there?” she asked, nodding towards the small dining area.</p>
<p>“Sure.”  Chakotay took the glasses and set them down before asking, his voice abruptly serious, “Do you miss being in space, Kathryn?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he thought she wouldn’t answer but then she glanced up from the salad she was assembling.   “Yes, but…that life is gone now.”  She shrugged and looked away, unwilling to let him see how vulnerable she was suddenly feeling.      </p>
<p>“Surely, you could get another command if you really wanted one?” he asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>But she shook her head decisively.  “I tried, last year after Sanctuary, but I was told if I wanted a ship, I’d have to take a reduction in rank.   Admirals don’t command ships, captains do.”   Her mouth tightened as she looked down.  “And when I said I was quite willing to do that, there suddenly appeared all sorts of reasons why it couldn’t happen right then.   They said maybe in a few months but…I’m still waiting.”  Her head snapped up.  “Don’t misunderstand, I’m not unhappy with my current position.   In many ways, I find the work very satisfying.   It’s just….”  Her voice trailed off and she turned away quickly, ostensibly to reach for the rolls.</p>
<p>“It’s not out there,” finished Chakotay.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” she answered, unsuccessfully trying to hide her emotions with a sad little smile.</p>
<p>Impulsively, he stepped close to her, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly.</p>
<p>For a split second, Kathryn wondered if he might hug her and found herself hoping he would but he didn’t.   Instead, after a moment he released her and picked up the basket of rolls.</p>
<p>“Are we ready?” he asked, his voice very slightly strained.</p>
<p>“Yes, go and sit down.  I’ll bring the salad.”</p>
<p>By the time they were settled on each side of the table, the moment had passed.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>For two hours, conversation ranged freely over many topics, from their adventure on Sanctuary to their years in the Delta Quadrant.   They talked not only about the challenges they’d faced but the fears they had shared that they might never get home.   Inevitably, the crew’s whereabouts and welfare came up – promotions, new postings, who was still in ‘fleet and who had left, new marriages, new families.   </p>
<p>Kathryn was enjoying herself immensely, instinctively reacting to Chakotay’s presence just as she always had on Voyager.   She basked in the warmth of his smile and the affection in his voice, sparkling with laughter as if she were drinking champagne instead of water.   He knew her so well; knew exactly how to tease and flirt with her, bringing to life the attractive woman under the uniform.  Except for the evening spent at the Parises’ two days earlier, she hadn’t been this relaxed and happy in months.   And to add to her delight, she couldn’t help but notice that the undercurrent of attraction which had always flashed between them on Voyager but which had been muted by the events on Sanctuary, was there now, as strong as ever.</p>
<p>The time seemed to absolutely fly by.</p>
<p>In the end, it was Chakotay who paused to glance at his chronometer.  Exclaiming under his breath, he abruptly rose to his feet.  “Kathryn, I’m sorry, I have to go.   I have an appointment with the director of the Project in half an hour.”</p>
<p>She rose as well, her face filled with consternation.   “Oh!   I thought you were free….”</p>
<p>“I was, but Dr. Jaholan wanted to meet with me, and this was the only time he had.   I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“That’s all right, of course, you’re busy.”  Despite her easy acceptance, they both could hear the disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>Pulling herself together, she added as cheerfully as she could manage.  “Perhaps we can do this again sometime.”</p>
<p>In the act of starting for the door, Chakotay paused, then reached to take her hands, staring down at her with an intent look in his eyes.   “I’d like that.”   He started to release her hands then hesitated.  “Look.   I know this is last-minute, but would you like to have dinner this evening?  That is, if you’re not busy?”</p>
<p>Kathryn couldn’t help it.  Despite her best efforts to control her reaction, she knew her eyes were shining with joy.   “As it happens, I am free and I’d love to have dinner with you.”</p>
<p>“Seven o’clock all right?”</p>
<p>“Perfect.”  She saw him out the door.  “See you then.”</p>
<p>Turning back into the living room, she began to cross to the kitchen to collect her things and follow him, only to realize she had absolutely no desire at all to go back to her office.</p>
<p>“What the hell!” she muttered a little rebelliously.  “I deserve an afternoon off.”       </p>
<p>Moving to the comm unit, she contacted her aide to announce she would not be returning that day and the aide might as well go home too, if her work was finished.</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral, thank you,” replied the aide, delighted to be allowed some unexpected time off.   “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Very good.  Janeway out.”</p>
<p>Afterwards, she meandered over to the dining table to clean up the remains of lunch.   “I think a nice, relaxing bath would be just the thing,” she told the recycler.   “I could use some down time.”</p>
<p>With Chakotay already in the forefront of her thoughts, soaking in a bath inevitably brought back memories of New Earth and the bathtub he’d built for her.   Not for the first time, she regretted leaving it behind on that lonely planet.   However, the realization that she would be seeing him again in only a few hours quickly brought a smile to her face.   <em>‘After all, there wasn’t a lot of extra storage room,’</em> she reminded herself, recalling the reason she’d abandoned it, <em>‘and certainly not after the Borg alcoves were installed in cargo bay two.   And besides, it would have been too embarrassing to explain to the crew, especially Tom Paris.’</em></p>
<p>Leaning back against the end of the tub, she let her eyes slide closed as she luxuriated in the hot water.   She really should do this more often; she’d forgotten how wonderful a long soak made her feel.   Her head slid back to rest against the edge as she fell into a state of floating between waking and sleeping.</p>
<p>The cooling water eventually reminded Kathryn that time was passing and Chakotay would be along soon.    Quickly, she hopped out to dry herself and decide what to wear.    Tonight, she wanted to look her very best.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>By the time Chakotay arrived, Kathryn was dressed in a flowing, dark blue gown, sleeveless and low cut.   Her hair was swept up in an elegant twist with just a few tendrils left hanging at the sides to frame her face.   On her arm, she carried a large blue silk shawl to drape over her bare neck and shoulders once the temperature dropped later in the evening.  From the way his jaw dropped when she opened the door, she knew he was suitably impressed.</p>
<p>“Kathryn!” His eyes traveled over her appreciatively. “You look…fabulous!”  </p>
<p>“Why thank you, kind sir,” She nodded her head at him.  “You’re looking pretty good yourself.”  </p>
<p>And indeed he did, dressed in an open-necked white shirt that set off his golden skin to perfection, black slacks and a dark pullover draped over his shoulders, the sleeves knotted loosely in front.</p>
<p>He held out his arm.  “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>Smiling, she tucked her hand into his elbow.  “Absolutely.   Can I ask where we’re going?”</p>
<p>As he led her out the door, he grinned mysteriously.  “You’ll see.” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Chakotay’s surprise turned out to be a small restaurant across the Bay in the old part of Sausalito, where, apparently, he was well-known. On their arrival, the proprietor greeted them effusively, complimenting Chakotay on his beautiful companion as he showed them to a tiny, separate room at the rear of his establishment.   Not only did they have complete privacy from the other diners, Kathryn was delighted to discover, but a splendid view of the harbour as well.</p>
<p>“What a wonderful spot!” she exclaimed.  “How did you ever find it?”</p>
<p>“Actually, it was Tom who originally told me about it,” he answered, helping her get comfortable in her chair, “when we were being debriefed after Voyager’s return and couldn’t set foot outside Headquarters without being mobbed.   I wanted to find somewhere to go for a pleasant meal without being recognized and fussed over.    This place fit the bill.   Julio Estevez is the owner although he’s not around very much nowadays.  I think he must have other business interests that take up most of his time.    But the restaurant has been in his family for generations – his daughter and son-in-law are the current managers.   </p>
<p>“By the time I’d eaten here a few times, I realized they knew exactly who I was but were kind enough to ignore all the notoriety and give me some space.    It was one of the children who eventually asked me to tell him about what it was like in the Delta Quadrant.”  Chakotay chuckled, remembering.   “Ana, his mother, was appalled that her son had been ‘so rude’, as she put it.   She apologized over and over for his bad manners.   So, what could I do?” He shrugged.  </p>
<p>Knowing him as well as she did, Kathryn grinned, “Told him about life in the DQ.”</p>
<p>“Of course.    They are such kind, friendly people and had made me feel so much at home, that I thought it was the least I could do.    Besides, I didn’t mind.     For pretty much the whole time we were being debriefed, and even afterwards, I came here at least once a week.   When they learned I had no family of my own except for my sister far away on Dorvan, they more or less adopted me.  Now, whenever I’m on Earth, I make a point of coming to visit.”</p>
<p>At that moment, the proprietor appeared in the doorway.  “Chakotay, let me pour you each a glass of wine while I tell you about the menu.   Ana has been working hard to prepare something very special for you.”   Deftly, he opened the bottle, carefully pouring out red wine into each of their glasses.</p>
<p>“All right but first, Maldo, let me introduce you.   This is Kathryn Janeway, who was my captain on Voyager.   Kathryn, this is Maldo Ferraro, the manager here.”</p>
<p>As Kathryn held out her hand, Maldo bent low over it, very lightly kissing her fingers.   “Admiral, I am delighted to meet you.  Chakotay has told us of some of your adventures.”  </p>
<p>Kathryn smiled warmly.   “Please, no rank here, it’s Kathryn. You have a charming restaurant, Maldo.  I’ve been hearing all about it as well as the kindness your family has shown Chakotay.”</p>
<p>The man shrugged.  “The pleasure is ours, Kathryn, and since he has no family on Earth, we have given him one.   Now, let me tell you about your dinner.”  Quickly, he explained the savoury delights Ana was cooking for them, the list of which made Kathryn’s mouth water.    When he’d finished, he promised to return immediately with a loaf of the special rustic bread for which the restaurant was renowned.   As he bustled out the door, he bent low to murmur approvingly in Chakotay’s ear, “Una mujer hermosa, amigo.”  </p>
<p>“What did he say?” Kathryn frowned.</p>
<p>“That you’re a very beautiful woman,” he replied, smiling, “and he’s quite right.”</p>
<p>Blushing in spite of herself, she tried to brush off his compliment, but he had no difficulty seeing that actually, she was quite gratified.    </p>
<p>In fact, Kathryn was enjoying herself thoroughly.   For far too long, she was realizing, she had been cooped up in her uniform, seen by everyone including herself solely as ‘The Admiral’. The woman inside that uniform had been forgotten.   But tonight, the clear admiration in Chakotay’s eyes was reinvigorating her, reminding her of the pleasure to be had in the knowledge that a handsome man considered her attractive and was not loath to tell her so.</p>
<p>Smiling happily, she took a sip from her glass.   “I think you’re being far too kind, but at my age, I won’t turn down a compliment.   Now, tell me about your meeting today.   Did it go well?”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s expression sobered.   “Yes, it did, although….”  He hesitated, studying his glass as he searched for words.   Then he lifted his head to look directly at her.   “They’ve asked me to go on another mission.   There’s a new hot spot, out on the Klingon frontier this time.   Our resources are spread pretty thin and they need someone who’s experienced.”  He shrugged.  “At the moment, that’s me.”</p>
<p>Her face fell.   “When?” was all she could get out.</p>
<p>“In two days.”</p>
<p>“Two days!   But…but you just came back!”  Kathryn swallowed, trying to force down the sudden lump in her throat.   Taking a deep breath, she swallowed then sat up straight.   “The Klingon frontier?  I expect you’ll be gone for quite a while, then.”   Her mouth quirked ruefully.  “I’d hoped we might be able to get together more often, but…I guess not.”   Despite her attempt to hide her disappointment, her tone was despondent.</p>
<p>Trying to lighten the mood, Chakotay teased, “You mean you miss me already?  But up until two days ago, you hadn’t seen me in nearly a year.”</p>
<p>She shrugged diffidently.   “Maybe I’ve been missing you all along.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the tone of the conversation was veering into something much more serious.</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?” he asked, his eyes boring into her.</p>
<p>She held his gaze.  “Yes.”</p>
<p>His eyes dropped to the table as he fell silent, obviously thinking, before he turned back to her.  “Kathryn, why don’t you come with me?”</p>
<p>Now it was her turn to stare.  “I…I….”  Her voice faded as she also fell to studying the table.   </p>
<p>Patiently, Chakotay waited, increasingly convinced with every passing minute that she would reject his suggestion.   It had been an impulse, a spur-of-the-moment idea, although the more he thought about it, the more he knew he wanted very much for her to join him.    He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her until he’d looked up from the floor of B’Elanna’s living room to see Kathryn standing over him, jaw hanging open, staring at him in open amazement.  The memory made him smile.   </p>
<p>They had reconnected so quickly, almost effortlessly, as if they hadn’t been apart for the better part of a year.  <em>‘I don’t want to be separated from her any more,’</em> came the unbidden thought, <em>‘I need her to make my life complete.  Somehow, we have to find a way.’</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kathryn sat motionless as ideas whirred through her head.   The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do this.   Somehow, deep down, she knew that this was their last opportunity, that if they didn’t make a more permanent connection this time, their chances would be gone.  They would drift apart once more and she knew now she couldn’t face that again, she simply couldn’t.  Like it or not, her personal happiness was inextricably tied up with this man.  Oh, she could survive without him in her life, but she wouldn’t be living.   The thought flashed through her head.  <em>‘All my life, I’ve put Starfleet first but not this time.  This time, it’s my turn.’</em>    </p>
<p>Lifting her head, she gazed at him with a resolved expression.   “All right, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>For a second, Chakotay stared at her in confusion before his face broke into a huge smile.  “You mean it?  Kathryn!”  He reached across the table to grip her hands in joy.   “But what about Starfleet?  Can you just up and take off?”</p>
<p>Her answer was a shrug.  “Don’t worry about them, I’ll take care of it,” she answered confidently, even though she hadn’t yet figured out what she was going to tell Starfleet.  Inspiration struck.  “I could always take some leave time – the counselors have been nattering at me for months….”  Her eyes brightened.  “And if there are still objections, I can simply say I’m doing research in the field.   I mean when you think about it, our jobs do dovetail quite neatly.   You’re working from the humanitarian side of things while I analyze the strategic part.”  </p>
<p>Her chin came up in a determined fashion that Chakotay knew very well, making him laugh.  “Whatever it takes.   I’ll speak to Dr. Jaholan tomorrow morning first thing but I can’t think there will be any problem with your coming along.   We have a much more loosely-organized structure than Starfleet – people are always coming and going, volunteering for one mission or another as they can find the time.   I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve confirmed his approval.”</p>
<p>Maldo chose that moment to appear with their appetizers and the bread.   “Chakotay, Kathryn, my apologies.  A small crisis in the kitchen but all is fine now.   Please, enjoy.”   Reaching around them, he carefully placed several plates and the basket of bread on the table, then refilled their glasses before disappearing through the door.  </p>
<p>Chakotay lifted his glass.  “To us and the hope that we can be together.”  His eyes gleamed as he added the unspoken words, <em>‘Now and always.’</em>  </p>
<p>Kathryn raised her glass to touch his.  “I’ll drink to that!”</p>
<p>*****           </p>
<p>For once, it seemed as if the fates were listening.  </p>
<p>Kathryn’s request for leave was granted without question, making her relieved that officers of her rank didn’t have to justify suddenly asking for time off.   </p>
<p>Likewise, Dr. Jaholan, the director of the Project was equally agreeable, if somewhat blunt.  “I’ll be frank, Admiral Janeway,” he declared. “If any other Starfleet officer of your rank were to ask, we would seriously question their motives.   But your reputation indicates you’re an unusual person, well-accustomed to working without Starfleet backup, and someone who is not afraid to do the right thing, even if your superiors don’t approve.   Your style, your way of doing things, typifies what we stress to our workers – ‘Think on the run, get it done’.  And of course, your lengthy association with Chakotay also works in your favour.”  He smiled warmly.  “I think you’ll fit in just fine.”</p>
<p>After an impromptu celebration, Kathryn and Chakotay eventually found their way to her apartment, exhausted but also exhilarated.  </p>
<p>“I can still scarcely believe we’re doing this!” she exclaimed with a happy grin as she moved toward the kitchen.   “Want some coffee?”</p>
<p>“Tea, please,” he responded, before adding, “I know what you mean.  Everything has fallen into place so quickly, as if it’s meant to be.”</p>
<p>Returning with their drinks, she remarked as she set the cups down on the coffee table, “By the way, in all the excitement, I forgot to ask.  Where is it exactly that we’re going?”</p>
<p>Reaching into his pocket, Chakotay pulled out a PADD.   “Here, on the other side of Klingon space,” he indicated a small map of the area abutting the Klingon Empire around Starbase 123, “to the third planet in the Abid’shar system, near Zalda.”</p>
<p>Frowning, she reached for the PADD.  “Abid’shar….   Can’t say I’ve heard of it.”</p>
<p>“Neither had I before yesterday.   Apparently, it’s a small system of four planets orbiting a very average G-class star, quite unremarkable except for one thing – its strategic location.”</p>
<p>Kathryn peered more closely at the map.   “The Romulans,” she stated in a flat tone.   </p>
<p>“Well, no, not exactly, although I wouldn’t be surprised to find they’re hovering in the background, ready to scoop up the spoils of war when no one’s looking.    However, this dispute involves two local systems – Zalda and Balduk – both of which have been gradually expanding their respective spheres of influence to the point where they’ve collided at Abid’shar.   </p>
<p>“From the little we know – and it’s very little – it would appear there is a conflict brewing over who controls this system.    Since the other three planets are almost uninhabitable, the fight is centering on Abid’shar Three, which the Zaldans colonized fifty years ago.   Although in fact, the colony mostly consists of a permanent camp populated by a military force.”</p>
<p>“But…you said there are children at risk….   Whose children are they?”</p>
<p>“The local inhabitants, who are indigenous to the planet – ’  </p>
<p>“Not Zaldan or Balduk?”  Kathryn was trying to get it all sorted out in her head.</p>
<p>“No.   They look quite different.  Here’s a picture of some of them.”  He adjusted the screen to show a group of several tall, slender humanoids, silvery hair flowing over their shoulders, dressed in clothing that appeared to be fashioned from animal skins.   Despite the differences in appearance, Kathryn was immediately reminded of the inhabitants of the planet in the Delta Quadrant where Voyager’s crew had been briefly stranded by the Kazon.</p>
<p>“Hanon Four,” she murmured before looking up sharply at him.  “Chakotay, are these people pre-warp?”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “Pretty much pre-everything, I would think, judging by their mode of dress, although I imagine there’s been some cultural contamination by the Zaldans.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of that, moving them onto starships will be a fairly severe infraction of the Prime Directive, won’t it?”  Kathryn had suddenly realized a potential difficulty.</p>
<p>However, Chakotay shook his head.  “I don’t think so.  Bear in mind that the Zaldans have been there for a number of years.  By now, these people must be quite familiar with spacecraft and technology, at least on a superficial level.   And in any event, I don’t think we have much choice.”</p>
<p>“I see your point.”  She fell silent once more before asking, “How long are we likely to be gone, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Who knows?   It’s one of those indefinables.   Will that be a problem?”  </p>
<p>“I don’t imagine so.   I will have to let Admiral Vor’tal know where I am, and he’ll most likely want me to check in now and again so they know I’m still alive.”  At his raised eyebrow, she continued, “Flag officers aren’t allowed to simply disappear for extended periods of time without mentioning their whereabouts.”</p>
<p>Chakotay looked thoughtful.  “We don’t know what the conditions will be like so I have no idea about the state of communications.   Experience tells me it probably won’t be very good.   You better warn whoever you need to tell that your check-ins may be somewhat sporadic.”  He rose to his feet.  “It’s late and we’ve both got a lot to do tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Standing as well, Kathryn nodded, her eyes sparkling with anticipation as she laid a hand on his arm.   “It’ll be just like old times, you and I, saving the universe.”</p>
<p>“Only this time, we’ll be saving some helpless children instead,” he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 6:</strong>   </p>
<p>Two days later, Kathryn found herself pacing across the main departure hall of the big civilian shuttleport, searching for Chakotay.   He’d promised to meet her at gate two, where they would board a shuttle for the main interstellar transport base on Mars but so far, there was no sign of him.  Dressed in civilian clothes, she was traveling light as instructed, her luggage consisting solely of a large shoulder bag.  As well, since she was officially on leave, she had used her mother’s maiden name on her ticket in an effort to avoid the notoriety that still accompanied her appearances in public.</p>
<p>“Ma’am,” the clerk at the gate called her.  “We’ve got two minutes until departure.”</p>
<p>The sound of running feet interrupted them.     </p>
<p>“Kathryn!” Chakotay dashed up, clearly out of breath, his bag sliding down onto his arm.  “Sorry to be late.  I was told there was an update on Abid’shar coming through in a communiqué from Starbase 123 and I wanted to wait for it.”</p>
<p>“Did you get it?” she asked, all business.</p>
<p>“Right here,” he patted an inner pocket in his jacket.  “I haven’t had time to do more than skim through it very quickly.”</p>
<p>“We can read it onboard.”  She herded him towards the gate.  “Right now, we better hurry or the shuttle will go without us.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>In fact, it was only that evening, after they had made their connection to the interstellar passenger ship, the Golden Hind, bound for Risa on the first leg of their journey, that they were able to settle down and study the latest news from Abid’shar.</p>
<p>The report was brief – obviously the writer, a ship’s captain hired by the Project, had been in a hurry and hadn’t wanted to waste time on details.  In essence, the situation was deteriorating.   Stories were abounding about cloaked Balduk ships briefly appearing near the system, only to disappear again.   In response, so it was said, the Zaldan High Council was meeting in an emergency session to discuss the advisability of going to war.</p>
<p>“But there aren’t any definite facts,” complained Kathryn, as she came to the end.  “It’s all rumours and speculation.   The Balduk have been seen – maybe – and the Zaldans might declare war – or not.   None of it is supported by any hard evidence.”</p>
<p>“You’re quite right,” agreed Chakotay.  “The trouble is we both know that wars have started on less.   Everyone involved may be making assumptions about everyone else, but the one hard truth we can be sure of is that if there is a war, the local people won’t have a chance.  They’ll be annihilated in the crossfire.”</p>
<p>“And us along with them if we’re not careful,” she retorted.  “However, I do have a little bit of insurance.” </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“A tricorder and communicator tucked in my bag, and a transponder embedded in my arm.   If we do have to get out in a hurry, just grab on to me!”</p>
<p>“That is, assuming there’s a starship close enough to rescue us.”</p>
<p>“Try to look on the bright side, Chakotay,” she instructed him firmly, “and remember that together, we can do anything.  After all, we did get eleven thousand people off Sanctuary in less than two days.”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware that the universe follows your orders, Admiral,” he grinned at her.  “Why do you think I wanted you to come along?”</p>
<p>Despite his teasing tone, her face fell slightly.  “Well, I had hoped for the pleasure of my company.”</p>
<p>His smile softened.  “That’s a given,” he replied gently.</p>
<p>The intercom suddenly came to life, interrupting them and breaking the mood.  “The first sitting for dinner is in ten minutes,” they heard.</p>
<p>Quickly, Kathryn got to her feet.  “I better go tidy up.”  She opened the door.  </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” he answered.</p>
<p>When they entered the main dining room, quite a few heads swiveled around to inspect the new arrivals.   Kathryn in particular elicited a number of interested stares from unattached males, but Chakotay was careful to stay close to her as they were led across the room to their table, making it clear she was not traveling alone.  </p>
<p>Seating her carefully, he paused briefly, one hand resting on her shoulder as he gazed around the room.    He didn’t need to say a word – almost as one, every face turned back to focus on their meal. </p>
<p>His actions made her smile as she settled in to enjoy her dinner – his protective instincts were certainly as fine-tuned as ever.   </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Exhausted from her busy day, Kathryn slept well that night; however, the next morning she awoke beset by doubts.   Restless and unable to go back to sleep, she rose and dressed, then sat down heavily in the very comfortable-looking armchair placed near the window.   Her hand lifted to activate the internal comm system on the wall beside her to call Chakotay, but as her fingers touched the button, she hesitated, then let them fall into her lap.   Her doubts were magnifying exponentially, racing through her head as she analyzed her actions of the past few days.  </p>
<p><em>‘What have I done?  Am I crazy to have undertaken a six-week journey to a war-torn planet where conditions will most likely be absolutely appalling? I’m not usually so impulsive, not any more.   What was I thinking?  Or was I thinking at all?’</em>   </p>
<p>The internal debate intensified.  <em>‘You’re a Starfleet admiral.  Your position commands dignity and respect.  But who’s going to respect someone who takes off at the drop of a hat without a thought for the consequences?  And you did, admit it!’</em>   </p>
<p>Although her rational side was asking the questions, it was her heart which answered.  <em>‘But it was such a wonderful surprise to find Chakotay at Tom and B’Elanna’s, so good to be able to talk to him; it was just like old times.  And now to be with him on a new adventure.</em></p>
<p><em>‘When I was thinking last week – was it only last week? It seems much longer than that….  When I was thinking how predictable my life had become and wondering what had happened to the Kathryn Janeway who spent seven years living and relishing the unpredictable, I didn’t realize how soon it would be turned around.  All because Chakotay came back.  How I’ve missed him!  My soul has ached for him, for his gorgeous smile, his laughter, that teasing glint he gets in his eye when he’s trying to keep a straight face.   To hear his wonderful soft voice, wrapping me in its warmth, caressing me.’</em>   She sighed softly.  <em>‘I don’t deserve another chance with him, but if there’s even the remotest possibility that I might get one, I won’t let it slip through my fingers this time.  I’ve been stubborn and high-minded, and much too proud, and look what it got me – a dull, lonely existence with only the occasional bright spot.  Well, I won’t make that mistake again.  I want to have some zest and sparkle in my life, I want to be happy, I want to be with him.  I’ll do whatever it takes, but I’m not going to lose him again!’</em></p>
<p>Her doubts firmly silenced, on that note of resolve, she reached for the comm system.   “Kathryn to Chakotay.   Hey, are you awake yet?”</p>
<p>A sleepy voice responded.  “I am now.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  She made no attempt to dampen her eagerness.  “Because it’s time for breakfast and I’m starving!”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>On the twelfth day of their six-week journey, the Golden Hind dropped out of warp to approach the pleasure planet of Risa.  Here, Kathryn and Chakotay would transfer to a high-speed freighter with specially-modified engines that allowed the ship to maintain warp 9.2 for long periods of time.   Such power was necessary for the long journey of approximately one hundred fifty light years from Risa to Starbase 123.   </p>
<p>As they crossed the main arrivals area, Kathryn murmured to Chakotay, “I can’t remember the last time I traveled on civilian transports.  I must admit you get spoiled with your own starship to command.”</p>
<p>His reply was a low chuckle.  “Welcome to the real universe, Kathryn.   And I hope you enjoyed the Golden Hind because our next ship is much more…functional.”</p>
<p>“Why am I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>Abruptly, he stopped and turned to face her.  “If you want to stop here, you can, you know.  This is not going to be easy, either the journey itself or when we get there.  I wouldn’t blame you for turning around – ”  He got no further.  </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of backing out, Chakotay!”  Kathryn’s eyes snapped with sudden indignation.  “I told you I’m coming and I am!  As long as I can find a cup of coffee now and again, I’ll be fine.”  With that, she spun on her heel and marched off.</p>
<p>For a moment longer, he paused, watching her, a soft smile playing around his lips.    This was pure Kathryn – brave, stubborn to a fault, determined not to give in, come hell or high water.   In that moment, he acknowledged how much he’d missed her, how much more fulfilling his life was with her in it.  Yes, she would be fine, and so would he with her at his side.</p>
<p>“Chakotay!”  Her voice echoed across the large hall.  “Are you coming?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered under his breath, thinking he really should have known better than to ever doubt her.  Once she made a commitment, she honoured it, regardless of the cost.    His heart light, he hurried to follow in her wake.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Chakotay’s predictions regarding the Cosmic Flash proved more accurate than even he expected.   Built for speed, and only speed, her accommodations were limited to six passenger cabins, a tiny galley and mess hall, as well as a small cargo hold plus crew quarters, all of which were located along the outer bulkheads.   Most of the interior of the ship was taken up by a massive engine room that traversed four decks.   </p>
<p>“Sort of like the spaceship version of a hot-rod,” remarked Chakotay, as he surveyed their spartan quarters, which consisted of a set of bunk beds on one side, a small table and two chairs, with a tiny washroom tucked against the wall.   “Not a lot of room in here, is there?”</p>
<p>“We’ll manage,” declared Kathryn firmly, still smarting from his lack of faith in her ability to withstand difficult conditions.   She revolved slowly, adding, “Think of it as cosy.”</p>
<p>“It is that,” he agreed, “I wish we could have gotten separate cabins, but there were none available.”  He shrugged. “I only hope by the time we get there, we won’t have killed each other.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.   It may not be as fancy as the Golden Hind, but we’ll be fine.”  She glanced around once more and moved to the bunks.  “I’ll take the upper, shall I, since I’m smaller?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, he nodded.  “Whichever you prefer.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Although in some ways, the days passed slowly, in others they sped by too quickly.   Kathryn would never have believed that she wouldn’t be bored to tears on a month-long journey as a passenger in a cramped, ‘functional’ cabin but in fact, once she adjusted to the ship’s routine, she settled in remarkably well – all because of her companion.</p>
<p>From the moment they’d met at the Parises, she and Chakotay had begun to reconnect almost instantly.  Now with nothing to do on board the Cosmic Flash but entertain each other, they soon found themselves relating to one another on a much more profound level than they ever had before.</p>
<p>With no distractions, no ship or crew to worry about, no work at all, they were able to focus on their personal relationship.   It wasn’t a conscious decision but more a state of mind that simply happened with the enforced contact.   The teasing, the flirting which they had always indulged in at odd moments, intensified, supported by the real affection each felt for the other.   They knew one another so well and were able to talk about anything, or sometimes not talk at all, content merely to be together.   </p>
<p>Without her rank or the need for a ‘command face’ to hinder her, Kathryn was free to be herself in a way she had not been for years, since her time on New Earth.    As well, in their current situation, Chakotay was the leader, the one in charge, not her.    Knowing him so well and trusting him completely, she had no trouble relegating all the reins of authority to him.</p>
<p>For his part, Chakotay was rediscovering the Kathryn for whom he’d longed ever since their days on New Earth.   There, once she had accepted their situation and stopped fighting circumstance, she had relaxed, becoming a delightful companion who had effortlessly stolen his heart.  But after their return to Voyager, he’d rarely seen that side of her again.   The necessity for command distance and the sheer stress of their long journey through unknown, often hostile, space had successfully buried her warm personality under the layers needed to constantly be ‘the captain’.   </p>
<p>Now, however, with no need for any formality between them and no barriers of any kind, they were able to indulge their feelings and explore the possibilities between them without worrying about anyone or anything else.  </p>
<p>The result was inevitable – with every passing day, they both fell ever more deeply in love.</p>
<p>At first, neither was quite ready to admit what was happening.   In particular, Kathryn’s automatic reaction was to put some distance between them.  But very quickly, she realized she was behaving foolishly.  What was the point?  Chakotay wasn’t her subordinate any longer, there was no command structure, no protocol, nothing to stop her if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him.    And she already knew that she did.   Her life had become so much happier, so much richer, simply because he was now a part of it.  She most definitely was not prepared to let him out of her sight again.</p>
<p>So then, the question became – what did he want?   If she were reading the signals correctly – and she thought she was – he also wanted to pursue a closer relationship with her than merely friendship.   So far, however, he hadn’t actually said as much….    Maybe he was waiting for her to say something, to make some declaration</p>
<p>Lying in bed on the seventh night of their journey, Kathryn found she couldn’t sleep, her thoughts chasing themselves around and around in her head.  Rolling onto her side, she peered over the edge of the bunk, letting her eyes adjust to the dim starlight until she could make out Chakotay’s form in the berth below.   She propped up her chin as she contemplated him, musing about what he meant to her as well as what step, if any, she should take.   Should she wait for him?  But that had led to trouble in the past – the lesson of Seven had made a lasting impression.   Perhaps she should simply take the bull by the horns and announce her feelings….    The thought made her cringe.  She wanted to tell him but not unilaterally, not without some idea of what he wanted, too. </p>
<p>Without thinking, she sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“Kathryn?” Chakotay’s voice sounded softly from beneath her.  “You okay?”</p>
<p>Startled, she sat up too quickly and promptly banged her head on the low ceiling.  “Ow!  Damn!”   </p>
<p>In an instant, he was out of bed and standing beside her.  “Lights!” </p>
<p>The sudden glare momentarily blinded them both.   “Reduce lights to fifty per cent,” he amended, then stood on his berth so he could get closer to her.  “Let me see.  What did you do?  Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Kathryn responded automatically, although since she was holding her head in both hands, clearly, she wasn’t.</p>
<p>With a mighty heave, Chakotay scrambled up beside her, balancing precariously on the edge as he tried to pry her fingers away from her face.  “Let me see,” he repeated.</p>
<p>Sighing, she dropped her hands.  “It’s nothing, just a bump.   I forgot how low the ceiling is.”   It was then she noticed how close he was to the side of the bunk.   “Here,” she added, wiggling over to make room, “move this way or you’ll fall off.”   </p>
<p>Concentrating on her injury, Chakotay obeyed automatically, his fingers sliding gently over her head as he felt for lumps.   After a minute, he relaxed with a faint sigh of relief.   “I can’t feel anything, so I guess you didn’t do too much damage.”   His hands continued to linger in her hair, absentmindedly stroking it.</p>
<p>Kathryn sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes, moaning very softly.  </p>
<p>At the sound, his fingers stilled as he realized what he was doing. </p>
<p>Her eyes opened.  “Why have you stopped?” she whispered, “It felt so nice.”</p>
<p>One of his hands moved once more across her head, as the other cupped her cheek.   “I didn’t know if you wanted me – ”   He stopped speaking, as she turned her face into his palm.</p>
<p>“I want,” she answered, in a voice more sultry than he’d ever heard before.   Her fingers came up to gently caress his face, lightly tracing his tattoo, her mouth creasing in a lop-sided smile.  “Oh, Chakotay, I’ve wanted…forever, it seems.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Kathryn?” he spoke in an intense whisper.</p>
<p>“You, if you’re willing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured as he bent his head to her hopeful face, “more than willing.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>On such a small vessel, nothing could remain secret for long; despite their best efforts to remain discreet, it was soon obvious that everyone was well aware of the change in their relationship.  Several passengers greeted them with knowing smiles at mealtimes, forcing Kathryn to use every ounce of poise she possessed to retain whatever shreds of dignity she still had, and to hope that she remained unrecognized.  </p>
<p>For a while, she was embarrassed, feeling that at her age, she should be able to show more restraint in the presence of others but then Chakotay’s hand would steal up her back or brush her hip, and she was lost.    </p>
<p>Eventually, she gave up trying to hide her feelings – obviously, from the arch smiles of their fellow passengers, she hadn’t been very successful, anyway – and settled for merely showing some discretion in public.  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>At the end of thirty days, the Cosmic Flash finally approached Starbase 123.   </p>
<p>Although everyone else on board was breathing a palpable sigh of relief that the end of the journey was in sight, for Kathryn and Chakotay, it meant their enforced idyll was coming to a close.  All too soon, they would have to put aside their new romance and resume their successful working relationship.   Both were well aware that a refugee camp was not the place for romantic trysts.   </p>
<p>Reality arrived as soon as they docked at the starbase, in the person of the commander, Captain Jontail.   Bustling forward, he greeted Kathryn enthusiastically.  “Admiral Janeway!” he boomed in a voice that easily carried past the new arrivals, “Welcome to Starbase 123.   It’s an honour to have you here.”</p>
<p>Kathryn groaned inwardly, well aware that if her fellow passengers hadn’t known before who she was, they certainly did now.  So much for anonymity.  However, she pasted a polite smile on her face and stepped forward to shake hands with the captain.    “Thank you, Captain.  May I introduce Mr. Chakotay, who is the representative from the Sanctuary Project.  He is in charge of our little expedition.”</p>
<p>They continued to exchange pleasantries as the captain personally escorted them to the VIP quarters set aside for them.  Kathryn couldn’t help smiling ruefully as she noticed they’d been placed in separate accommodations with at least six rooms between them.   </p>
<p>Jontail lingered in the doorway of her room even after Chakotay had disappeared down the hall.  It was evident he wished to speak to her privately.   With an inward sigh, she invited him in.</p>
<p>“I get the impression you have something to say to me, Captain?” she encouraged him.</p>
<p>At that, he bustled in and perched on the edge of her sofa, his face falling into sober lines.  “Yes, Admiral, I do.   I am very concerned about your plan to accompany Mr. Chakotay to Abid’shar.   I don’t think you realize how dangerous it is.   All our reports indicate that there is constant skirmishing between the Zaldans and the Balduk – it really isn’t safe at all!”  His tone left her in no doubt that he personally had no intention whatsoever of going anywhere near the planet.   </p>
<p>Not for the first time, she wondered how people like him ever got through the Academy. </p>
<p>“I’m well aware of the situation, Captain, and I assure you I’ll be just fine.   Mr. Chakotay is a very good friend of mine and, having been my first officer on Voyager, is well-used to looking out for me.”</p>
<p>“But Admiral…!” Jontail all but wailed.</p>
<p>She rose, indicating the interview was finished.   “I’ll be fine,” she repeated.</p>
<p>His face fell, but since she outranked him, he had no choice but to accept her dismissal; however, his woebegone expression made her relent slightly.  </p>
<p>“How about, before we go, I set up a contact schedule?” she suggested.  “Then we can keep in touch on a regular basis.”</p>
<p>But her offer didn’t appear to assuage his fears.  “Communications are often disrupted because of the fighting,” he explained, “you could be cut off for days.   Anything might happen!”</p>
<p>Anxious to get rid of him, Kathryn patted his arm in reassurance.  “After seven years alone in the Delta Quadrant, we’re used to looking after ourselves.  Don’t worry, Captain, we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>He knew when he was beaten and gave in with a good grace.  “I just hope you know what you’re doing,” he murmured as he left her room, “because once you leave here, you’re on your own.”  </p>
<p>As soon as he was gone, Kathryn trotted down the corridor to Chakotay’s room to find him talking to a disreputable-looking man whom he reluctantly introduced as Captain Rodig, hired by the Project to provide information on Abid’shar.   From Chakotay’s stance as well as his clipped tone, she could tell he was not happy.   Her brows drew together in a frown and her lips tightened in barely concealed disapproval as she looked the man over but, when introduced, she made an effort to politely shake hands.  However, when the captain, obviously impressed, didn’t immediately let go, she turned the full force of her glare on him.   Abruptly, he dropped her hand, unconsciously backing away slightly before turning his attention back to the discussion with Chakotay.  </p>
<p>“Like I told you in my message,” he declared in an uncompromising tone, “Abid’shar is in a dangerous area of space, what with Zalda and Balduk ready to declare war. As well, I heard a rumour last week that a Warbird has been seen in the vicinity.  If you want to go there, you better be prepared to pay for the privilege.”   He swung around and headed for the door.  “My ship leaves in an hour.  Docking bay two.  If you’re not on board by then, I’ll assume you aren’t coming.” </p>
<p>As the door slid closed behind him, Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay.  “What was all that about?”</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Chakotay sat down in the nearest chair.  “That was the captain of the only ship available to take us to Abid’shar, a fact of which he is well aware.     The Project agreed to pay him what I considered to be an exorbitant fee, only now – ”</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” she interrupted, “it’s doubled.”</p>
<p>“Actually, tripled would be a more accurate figure.”  He ran his hands through his hair.   “Every extra credit we pay him means that much less available to help the children.  And besides, it really sticks in my craw, being held to ransom like that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but right now, we’re wasting time.   If we want to get there, we simply have to swallow our pride and pay the going rate.”   As she spoke, she fished in her pocket, then pulled out her personal credit card.  “Here, use this.  Take as much as you need.”</p>
<p>Her brisk action brought him up short.  “Kathryn, I wasn’t asking – ”</p>
<p>“I know you weren’t but use it anyway.   Consider it a donation to the Project.”  She paused briefly, eyeing him.   “Now…are we going or not?”</p>
<p>With a rueful grin, he acquiesced.  “I guess we are.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  She moved to sit in front of the computer terminal and insert a data chip.  “While I’m withdrawing the credits, you might contact Captain Jontail and tell him we’re leaving.  I promised to set up a contact schedule….”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” he replied, adding, “be quick.  As you said, we haven’t much time.”</p>
<p>She tossed him a grin as her fingers flew over the touch pads on the console.  “Yes, sir!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 7:</strong>  </p>
<p>Captain Rodig’s ship, the Mastodon, proved to be a decrepit, battered freighter more than worthy of its name.   Much of the interior was taken up by a single large area stuffed full with all manner of cargo; situated in the aft section was an ancient warp core that had obviously seen better days.   </p>
<p>“It makes the Liberty’s engine look positively advanced,” murmured Chakotay, recalling the Maquis ship that he’d sacrificed on their very first day in the Delta Quadrant.   “How old do you think it is?”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s eyes narrowed as they walked slowly past, following a crewman delegated to show them to their cabin.  “Corsair One,” she read off the barely-legible builder’s plate.  “It has to be at least fifty years old.”   </p>
<p>“Fifty-two, actually,” replied their guide, “I’m the engine crew.”  He glanced fondly at the core.   “Her maximum may only be warp six, but she’ll get us there.   Eventually.”</p>
<p>As he turned around again to lead the way through a door, Chakotay rolled his eyes.  “I sure hope so,” he whispered softly.</p>
<p>“Kind of makes you wonder what the rest of it’s like,” she replied, sotto voce.</p>
<p>They found out soon enough.    </p>
<p>A few meters into the corridor, the man stopped and gestured at a door.  “This is it,” he announced, nudging the door open with his foot.   Before either of them could speak, he’d turned away to hurry back into the cargo bay.</p>
<p>Carefully, Chakotay led the way into their cabin – a very small, spartan room with a narrow bed along one wall, a scruffy-looking chair, and a tiny cubicle that had just barely enough room for a toilet and sink.   That was it.  There was no shower, no closet, and only two hooks on the back of the door.</p>
<p>“And I thought the Cosmic Flash was basic!” Kathryn exclaimed.  “At least there we had a thread-bare carpet to cover the deck plates.  Good lord, there isn’t even enough room in here to swing a cat.”</p>
<p>Chakotay turned slowly on his heel, then indicated the porthole.  “At least we have a window – sort of.”  </p>
<p>Kathryn opened her mouth to make a sharp retort then thought better of it.   Twice already, first on Risa and then at Starbase 123, she had been given the chance to turn back and had refused – she couldn’t complain now when conditions were a little rough.   Besides, from all she’d been told, this was luxury compared to what they’d most likely find on Abid’shar.   “It’ll be fine,” she replied after a moment, and turned to plunk her bag on the floor next to the chair.</p>
<p>Behind her, Chakotay, well aware of her thought processes, struggled to keep a straight face.    Despite their changed circumstances, Kathryn still reacted to whatever difficult position she found herself in just as she always had on Voyager – by declaring that she was ‘fine’, whether or not she actually was.</p>
<p>A moment later, she caught him grinning and demanded, “What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>He reached to clasp her hands, staring down at her puzzled face.  “You are.”</p>
<p>Her brows snapped together in a frown.  “Me?”</p>
<p>Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across her forehead.  “You, my love, are one of the constants of the universe.  No matter what kind of situation we’re in, you always declare it to be ‘fine’.”</p>
<p>Several seconds passed as she continued to stare at him before her expression softened.   “I guess I do at that,” she admitted, then added, “But I don’t feel I can complain when you gave me the option of staying behind.”</p>
<p>His smile widened.  “I’m really glad you didn’t.   I wouldn’t have missed this last month for anything.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” she answered softly, stepping into his arms.  “Me neither.”</p>
<p>Chakotay dropped his head to give her a long, satisfying kiss.   </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Two hours later, as they sidled along the narrow corridor towards the so-called mess hall, Kathryn remarked that it might not be a bad idea to make a few inquiries about their destination.   “This ship seems to make a fairly regular run there.   Seems to me someone on board might have more up-to-date information on the situation.   What do you think?”</p>
<p>It made sense to Chakotay as well, but despite their assumptions, when he casually inquired if anyone knew how things were going on Abid’shar these days, no one seemed aware of more than the basic facts:   that there was almost constant fighting which moved around sporadically so no area was safe, and that there had been a lot of casualties.     When Kathryn persisted, saying surely someone here must know more than that, several of the crew glanced at each other before shaking their heads.   Despite their denial, their shifty attitude was a pretty clear indication that in fact they did know but wouldn’t say, which was not particularly reassuring.</p>
<p>“I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” muttered Kathryn, “let’s finish eating so we can go back to our cabin.   We can’t talk here.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Chakotay picked up his fork and concentrated on his dinner.</p>
<p>Half an hour later found them safely ensconced once more in their tiny room.   </p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Kathryn collapsed into the only chair.   “Something about all this doesn’t add up,” she declared.  “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“My feelings exactly,” Chakotay agreed, “we might have to use that transponder of yours.”</p>
<p>“If there’s a Starfleet ship close enough to respond,” she answered with a grimace.  “We may be on our own.”</p>
<p>Her words made them grin at each other.  “So, what else is new?” laughed Chakotay, before moving to pull her out of the chair and into his arms.   “We have ten days before we have to worry about it.   Let’s make the most of them.”</p>
<p>She pretended to resist.  “But shouldn’t we be making plans, working out possible avenues of approach?”</p>
<p>“You mean like proper Starfleet officers?” he teased, as he slid his hands down her back.</p>
<p>“Well…yes.”</p>
<p>“Kathryn, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in the last couple of years, it’s that I’m better off not trying to plan for every contingency.   First, because the situation never turns out as I expect, and second, because too much thinking ahead of time tends to blunt instinctive reactions.  In this job, we fly by the seat of our pants.” His mouth settled on her neck just below her right ear.  “You remember how to do that, don’t you?” he added in a very soft, seductive tone.</p>
<p>His warm breath was distracting her, making it difficult to focus on their discussion.   “I…yes…of course.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Ten days later, the Mastodon arrived at the Abid’shar system.   </p>
<p>Warned ahead of time by Captain Rodig that the Mastodon wasn’t staying longer than absolutely necessary, Chakotay and Kathryn were ready to beam down as soon as the ship achieved orbit around the third planet.</p>
<p>“Here’s our comm frequency,” he told them, handing over a PADD.   “Remember, I’ll be passing by here in a few days on my way back to Starbase 123 – in case you want to leave.”  His tone left no doubt that he fully expected they would.</p>
<p>Taking the PADD, Chakotay acknowledged the information with a quick nod as he picked up his bag and motioned to Kathryn.   “Ready?”</p>
<p>She answered him with a smile, reaching for his hand as they stepped up on to the transporter pads.   </p>
<p>Shaking his head at such stubbornness, Rodig ordered, “Energize.”</p>
<p>Seconds later, Kathryn and Chakotay materialized on a barren, rocky planet to find themselves in the midst of complete chaos.   </p>
<p>In the middle distance, a range of high mountains rose sharply, their peaks etching the sky in jagged lines.  Closer to them, the mountains flattened, becoming low, rounded hills which in turn gradually leveled into a great plain stretching to the horizon.   In the area immediately in front of them, the plain was filled with a veritable sea of desperate people, their anguish filling the air with wails and heartrending cries.   On every side, they could see individuals, clothed in little more than rags, huddled listlessly on the ground as a cold wind whistled around them, covering them with a fine layer of dust.   Here and there, a few more energetic souls were searching for a scrap of food to stuff in their mouths or a bit of fuel to keep themselves warm, trying to survive another day, or merely another hour.   </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” whispered Kathryn, appalled by the scene of utter devastation surrounding them.  </p>
<p>Beside her, Chakotay stared grimly at the terrible sight.   For a moment, he hesitated, wondering where to start, then shook his head and tightened his hold on her hand.   “Come on.  Let’s get to work.”   Taking a deep breath, he led her forward. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Within an hour of their arrival, Chakotay had managed to rig up a shelter of sorts from bits of cloth and sticks, and set it up to be used as a children’s centre.   Word spread quickly that help had come; very soon, children of all ages, from infants to teenagers, began to appear.   </p>
<p>Some were able to walk fairly easily although many were too weak to do more than lurch up to Kathryn, their frail limbs appearing ready to snap at any moment.   Distended bellies gave mute evidence of the starvation suffered by everyone, large and small.   Huge eyes in little faces were focused intently on these two strangers who had appeared so suddenly in their midst and were now their only hope of survival.   Small hands stretched out in mute appeal for help brought tears to Kathryn’s eyes, but even as she wept for these poor innocents, her fingers kept busy, settling one little soul to rest on a scrap of blanket, consoling another with a quick hug.   There were so many – too many – yet all were welcomed with a warm smile and the promise of rescue.   </p>
<p>As the sun began to dip towards the horizon, settling lower in the sky, Kathryn could feel the accompanying drop in temperature and knew it was going to become very cold.  With time running short, she hurried to organize the children into small groups, setting tasks and enlisting the older ones to help with the younger as well as those too helpless to look after themselves.    Drawing on every bit of her command experience, she rapidly conferred ranks and assigned duties, so that each child knew what was expected of them.    </p>
<p>Some were sent to search for fuel, others to scrounge whatever they could find in the way of food and clothing, while the three eldest were directed to search for any lost little ones who were too weak or confused to find their way to the children’s centre on their own.</p>
<p>As darkness fell, and the youngsters returned with all they had scavenged, Kathryn and Chakotay put on every stitch of clothing they had with them.   Fortunately, he had brought several survival blankets which he now handed out to groups of children, telling them to huddle together tightly and try to keep each other warm.   </p>
<p>He lit a fire with what fuel they had managed to find, as Kathryn assembled the food and divided it into equal portions.  By now, there were close to thirty children present, which didn’t allow her to dole out very much but she made sure each one got a little nourishment.   Hopefully, it would keep them all alive through one more night.   </p>
<p>For an hour, the small fire burned, keeping the cold wind at bay, but once it sputtered and went out, the breeze picked up, sending icy tendrils down every spine. </p>
<p>Moving among their charges and cramming as many as they could inside the makeshift shelter, Chakotay and Kathryn tried to ensure that each small body had some protection from the wind.    Finally, they sat down at the entrance, side by side, hunched over and knees drawn up, attempting to conserve body heat.   However, the wind blew relentlessly, chilling them through despite all their efforts to keep warm.</p>
<p>Kathryn began to shiver uncontrollably, her teeth chattering even though she had them clenched together as tightly as she could.   </p>
<p>Hearing her, Chakotay reached to pull her into his arms, settling her against his chest and wrapping as much of himself around her as he could.   “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I never should have suggested you come.   This is far worse than I expected….”</p>
<p>Turning her head slightly, she nuzzled against his chin.   “We’ve seen worse.   Remember Hanon Four?  We had absolutely nothing there.   Compared to that, we’re much better off now.”</p>
<p>Her staunch reply made him smile, reassuring him that his intrepid captain hadn’t changed.   Give her a challenge and she was right there, leading the charge, determined to succeed no matter what.   </p>
<p>“I love you,” he murmured, hoping his words would at least warm her heart.</p>
<p>Wriggling slightly, Kathryn nestled into his solid chest and closed her eyes.   Despite her brave words, she knew he was right – this was much worse than Hanon Four.   </p>
<p>All through that long, long night, the two sat wrapped together, occasionally dozing but mostly simply enduring the bitter cold seeping into their bodies until finally the sun came up again. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Early the following morning, Chakotay nudged Kathryn gently.   “Time to get up, sweetheart.   The troops are restless.”    As he spoke, he eased her off his lap and onto the chilled ground then pushed himself onto his knees to stretch out the kinks.</p>
<p>His actions roused her to full wakefulness.   “Ohhh, and I’d just gotten nice and warm!”   She eyed him balefully.  </p>
<p>He leaned over to stroke her cheek.   “I’m sorry,” he murmured, “but you’ll feel better once you’re moving around.”</p>
<p>Her glare intensified, making Chakotay remember certain days on New Earth when he’d made the mistake of trying to wake her up too early and regretted it.    Kathryn in an unhappy frame of mind was not a pleasant sight.</p>
<p>However, at that moment, a thin wail sounded from behind, reminding them of their charges.   At once, she was scrambling to her knees and crawling into the so-called tent. </p>
<p>Chakotay could hear her gently soothing one of the children and knew he was safe from recrimination.   Scrambling to his feet, he trotted off to a pile of rocks nearby which had become a de facto latrine.  <em>‘We’ll have to do something about that and soon, too,’</em> ran the thought through his head.  By the time he returned, Kathryn was shepherding the children out of the tent and organizing breakfast.    Smiling, he hurried to help her.</p>
<p>An hour later, after some discussion about what to do next, they decided that a walk through the camp would be in order.   </p>
<p>“We need to find out what’s going on, if there’s anyone in charge here, any kind of organization at all,” he declared, “or even other people like us who’ve come to help.   And the only way we can do that is to go and look.”</p>
<p>“All right,” agreed Kathryn, “while you do that, I’m going to send out the scavenging parties again.   That seemed to work well yesterday and we need to collect as much food and clothing as we can.   As well, it gives the children something to do and makes them feel useful.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” he concluded and got to his feet.   “I’ll take along the three eldest kids in case we find anything or I need to get a message to you.   We’ll see you in a few hours.”</p>
<p>As Chakotay wandered through the maze of haphazard shelters, his three assistants at his heels, he soon discovered that there was no one in charge at all and only a few altruistic persons like himself and Kathryn, working to improve the appalling conditions.    As he meandered through the masses of people, stopping to speak now and then to individuals picked at random, he collected a following.     People gravitated to him, recognizing him as a leader, and as someone willing to try and alleviate their miserable existence.   </p>
<p>By the end of two hours, he had covered pretty much all the camp and made the depressing discovery that there were at most half a dozen harried volunteers to assist over a thousand people.     Well, they would have to do.  He instructed his messengers to pass the word that there was going to be a meeting in thirty minutes and everyone was invited.</p>
<p>While the children ran off to do his bidding, he gathered together the other volunteers as well as those individuals who seemed willing to take a leadership role and suggested they form an ad hoc committee.</p>
<p>“I’m used to administration – I’ve done a lot of it,” he told everyone seated around him, “so I’m willing to be the person in overall charge.   Unless,” he added, “someone else would like the job?”   When there were no takers, he nodded.   “Fine, I guess I’m nominated.”</p>
<p>With a quick glance around, he began assigning tasks.  “My partner, Kathryn, will look after the children’s centre on behalf of the Sanctuary Project.   But we need people to organize work parties to collect food, fuel, clothing, whatever we can find to make shelters, to find a stable source of water, to dig proper latrines….   You get the idea.”</p>
<p>A human woman in her thirties stood up.  “My name is Doctor Sheila Jansen.   I was visiting a friend on Zalda when I heard about what was happening here.   I didn’t bring a lot of medical supplies but I’m willing to start up a clinic with what I have, and any assistance I can get.” </p>
<p>“That’s wonderful!  Exactly what’s needed.”  </p>
<p>Chakotay’s enthusiasm was contagious and soon everyone present had agreed to take on a different function and enlist as much help as they could.   </p>
<p>Before another day had passed, the camp had been divided into sections, and work parties could be seen trotting about here and there, each doing their bit to make their lives a little better.</p>
<p>Periodically, stray children continued to appear at the children’s centre – when she stopped to count heads, Kathryn realized she now had close to fifty.   “I don’t know how we’re going to manage,” she told Chakotay in a brief moment when he presented her with a few torn rags to serve as additional blankets, “but I guess we’ll find a way.   At least, there’s no shortage of things to do and keeping them busy seems to help keep their minds off the cold.”    With that, she turned away, calling to several of the older children to come and help her with the latest arrivals.</p>
<p>As he watched her trotting off determinedly, it occurred to Chakotay that with her dirty face, reddened cheeks and chapped hands, and her hair a tangled mess, Kathryn certainly didn’t bear much resemblance anymore to a Starfleet admiral or, for that matter, a sophisticated, elegant woman at ease with the most powerful personages of two quadrants.    But to his eyes, she had never seemed more beautiful.</p>
<p><em>‘Now is not the time,’</em> he reminded himself, <em>‘we have to concentrate on the work here.’</em>  But still he hesitated, watching her, his heart overflowing with love and gratitude for the joy and peace she’d brought into his life.   “I’ll make it up to you, once we’re out of here,” he whispered the promise softly before turning back to the job at hand.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Despite the dreadful conditions, when Captain Rodig returned several days later with the Mastodon, asking if Chakotay and Kathryn were ready to go, they surprised him greatly by announcing they had no attention of leaving.    Intrigued, he decided to beam down himself to find out what was going on.    Although he declared that he thought they were crazy to attempt such a huge undertaking, secretly he was very impressed.   </p>
<p>When the Mastodon arrived at Starbase 123 over a week later, the captain repeated the story of what he had seen on Abid’shar to anyone who would listen.</p>
<p>One of those interested in his tale was Jake Sisko, who had just arrived at the starbase with his stepmother, Kasidy Yates-Sisko, and her five-year-old daughter, Sarah, on Kasidy’s ship, the Xhosa II.</p>
<p>After the disappearance of Captain Benjamin Sisko at the Bajoran Fire Caves six years earlier, Kasidy and Jake had decided to remain on Deep Space Nine until his promised return.    Since Sisko was officially listed as missing, not deceased, Starfleet bureaucracy proved reluctant to start paying out a widow’s pension until seven years had passed since his disappearance, leaving Kasidy with very little income.    </p>
<p>Eventually, needing a steady source of credits as well as something to occupy her time, a year after Sarah’s birth, she resumed her career as a freighter captain.   Borrowing heavily against future profits, Kasidy not only had the Xhosa II refitted but also made a number of modifications which resulted in a vastly improved warp engine and a transporter system that, as the chief engineer explained, ‘actually belonged in the twenty-fourth century’.    </p>
<p>At the same time, Jake embarked on a fledgling career as a freelance writer, although so far, he had managed to sell only a few pieces, mostly on the topic of Bajor’s reconstruction.</p>
<p>Although still based at DS9, Kasidy’s work took her throughout the quadrant.   When she heard through the grapevine about the situation on Abid’shar, she knew from long experience that ships would be needed to transport emergency supplies in large quantity as well as possibly evacuate refugees, and decided it could well pay off if she were already there when the call came.    When she suggested to Jake that he might find a story or two worth writing about, he decided to come along as well.   </p>
<p>Now, listening to this disreputable-looking freighter captain enthusiastically relate an amazing tale about a pair of humans, one of whom was rumoured to be a Starfleet admiral, caring for orphaned children in a refugee camp that was little more than a collection of scraps, Jake knew he’d found his story.     </p>
<p>Using his Starfleet contacts and a lot of ingenuous charm, Jake managed to wangle an interview with the base commander, Captain Jontail, who reluctantly confirmed that yes, Admiral Janeway had gone to Abid’shar, albeit against his specific advice.   When Jake heard the name ‘Janeway’, his ears pricked up even further.    He tried to pry additional details out of Jontail but the captain didn’t know much more.  However, the man was the type who, once he had an audience, simply had to talk.   </p>
<p>And talk he did, about how his Starfleet career had gotten derailed as the result of a minor indiscretion years ago, which was why he was now exiled to the back of beyond in the Beta Quadrant.  From there, he launched into a diatribe about how dangerous the surrounding region had become but how no one at HQ would take his warnings seriously.    Jake did his best to appear to listen with a sympathetic ear even while his feet were absolutely itching to get away.  But over an hour passed before the interview finally came to an end and then only because the captain’s aide reminded Jontail that it was time for his booking on the holodeck.   Even then, as they strolled out of his office, Jontail didn’t stop.   By that point, Jake was reduced to inserting the occasional ‘yes’ and ‘no’ without the slightest idea of what the man was saying, although it didn’t seem to matter.   Only when they arrived at the entrance to the holodeck was Jake finally able to escape.</p>
<p>With a huge sigh of relief, he hurried back to Kasidy’s ship, calling to her even before he got through the hatch.  “Kasidy!  Where are you?  I’ve got some exciting news.”</p>
<p>“In here,” she replied from her quarters where she was sorting through a pile of PADDs, “and I’ve got news as well.”</p>
<p>“I have to go to Abid’shar as soon as possible!” continued Jake, not paying attention.  “There’s an incredible story out there just waiting for me to write it.   It’s going to be huge!  This could be my big chance to make my name known throughout the Federation.”   He paused as he took in her grin.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Your big chance, huh?” she chuckled.   “Well, isn’t it lucky for you that I just happen to be going your way?”   At his look of confusion, she continued, “My news may not be quite as exciting as yours, but perhaps more practical.   I’ve just signed a contract with a group called the Sanctuary Project to take supplies to Abid’shar and bring out as many refugees as we can.”</p>
<p>“Sanctuary?  That’s the name of the organization that it’s rumoured Admiral Janeway is working for.   Who were you talking to?”</p>
<p>Kasidy paused to pick up a PADD.  “A Dr. Jaholan.   Apparently, he’s the head of this group, or director or something.   Anyway, he just sent out a general announcement that he needs a ship as soon as possible to go to this planet.   And since we’re already here,” she grinned triumphantly, “we got the contract.”</p>
<p>“That’s perfect!”  Jake was grinning from ear to ear.  “You get the work and I get the story of a lifetime.  When are we leaving?”</p>
<p>Kasidy stared at him in surprise – she couldn’t remember ever seeing him so enthusiastic about anything.  With a shrug, she replied noncommittally.   “As soon as the supplies are on board.   I’m just going over the list now but the quartermaster here, a Lieutenant Yarrow, assures me that everything we need is available.  Once we can actually start loading, it shouldn’t take more than an hour or two.   I want to leave as soon as we can and the lieutenant assured me that, because of the seriousness of the situation at the camp, we have priority.”</p>
<p>Jake paused in his excitement as a thought struck him.  “If the people here know how bad it is there, why haven’t they sent a ship already?”</p>
<p>“They <em>didn’t</em> know, or that’s what they’re saying, anyway, until a freighter captain arrived yesterday and began talking to anyone who would listen about how dreadful the conditions are.   Apparently, it’s gotten a lot worse in the last couple of weeks.”  She shrugged and stacked the PADDs neatly.  “It seems to me there’s a lot of politics being played out here, Jake, a lot going on behind the scenes that we don’t know about.   I think the fact that these Sanctuary people have gotten involved has given the locals here a good boot in the backside, particularly if, like you say, there’s a Starfleet admiral involved.   They’re not stupid….  They know that any publicity is going to make them look pretty bad so now they’re trying to cover themselves as best they can.”   Her eyes came up to focus on him.  “You understand that I’m speculating here – there’s no proof – but, when you’ve seen as much as I have over the years, certain signs act as red flags.   And those signs are all present here.”  </p>
<p>Jake’s brows creased in a frown although he remained silent.</p>
<p>Kasidy tapped him on the arm.   “I know that look.   What’s going on in that head of yours?”</p>
<p>“Just…thinking…about some of the things Captain Jontail told me.  He spent a lot of time blathering on about stuff that didn’t seem to have any relevance….   Maybe he was trying to stall me….”</p>
<p>“Or maybe he just likes to talk,” retorted Kasidy, heading for the door with the PADDs in hand.  “If you want to give me a hand, then maybe we’ll get out of here even faster.”</p>
<p>Jake needed no more incentive.  “You’re on!”</p>
<p>Three hours later, the Xhosa II left the starbase and set course for Abid’shar.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Although progress had certainly been made in the time since Chakotay and Kathryn had arrived at the camp, living conditions were still only marginally improved.   </p>
<p>As Chakotay remarked one afternoon, when you start out with nothing and have nothing to add to it, it’s still nothing.   </p>
<p>Each day was a constant struggle to remain positive despite the misery surrounding them, to encourage, offer hope, and maybe make the difference between life and death.   The numbers in the camp increased daily as the fighting intensified, forcing more and more people to abandon everything they owned and flee for their lives.   Stories abounded of fields destroyed, livestock slaughtered and houses burned to the ground.    Like everyone before them, the new arrivals appeared with only what they had been able to grab at a moment’s notice.    Desperately, the committee worked to find ways to feed and shelter them, but their few resources were mostly overwhelmed.  </p>
<p>As well, among the latest batches of refugees were a number of children traveling alone.   Kathryn acquired eighty more youngsters, most of whom had been abandoned or orphaned by the fighting.    Those who, in the confusion and terror of flight, had been temporarily separated from their relatives were reunited with their families as quickly as possible, but for the majority, the shelter became their only home.   She was now trying to care for well over one hundred malnourished, traumatized children, who constantly seemed to be balanced on the brink of death yet somehow managed to stay alive.  </p>
<p>Not all survived.   Nearly every morning, one of her helpers would come to her to announce that this child or that “isn’t moving, miss.”   With a heavy heart, Kathryn would examine a small, emaciated body for any sign of life but only on one occasion was she able to revive a child.    Sadly, she would lift the stiff little corpse into her arms, then send a message to Chakotay to dig another grave.</p>
<p>Although rationally, she knew she couldn’t save them all, still it broke her heart to see the ever-lengthening row of low mounds located just beyond the camp boundary.   “And for what?!” she raged on more than one occasion.   “We don’t even know what they’re fighting about!”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s reply was a shrug.   “Unfortunately, it’s always the poorest and weakest who lose out.   That’s why we’re doing this.”</p>
<p>At her frown of skepticism, he continued.  “Look at it this way, Kathryn.  If we weren’t here, how many of the people you see around you would be alive?”  He answered his own question.  “I can tell you from experience – not very many.”   He stepped close to give her a quick hug.  “We can’t save them all but we’ll save as many as we can.”</p>
<p>Sighing, she leaned into him, closing her eyes, relishing the feel of his arms around her.   At times like this, in the midst of so much despair, she needed the reassurance that what they were doing was making a difference.  </p>
<p>A shout from nearby caught their attention and they separated.   “Another crisis, I guess,” muttered Kathryn, “you better go.”</p>
<p>Chakotay nodded and patted her arm, then turned to face one of the boys who was running toward them, his face alight.   “A ship!   A ship has come!”</p>
<p>The Xhosa II had arrived.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The appearance of the Siskos signaled a change in the fortunes of the wretched inhabitants of the camp.</p>
<p>While Kasidy and her crew, aided by many willing hands, quickly unloaded the supplies, Chakotay led Jake on a quick tour.  </p>
<p>“I know it looks pretty ghastly,” explained Chakotay, “but when we have so few resources, there’s only so much we can do until a proper relief effort is organized.  I’m hoping you folks will take out as many refugees as you can, those who are most desperately in need of aid.”   He glanced around and added softly, “not that they aren’t all in need….”</p>
<p>Jake gazed thoughtfully at his surroundings before turning to face his companion.  “Kasidy will have to make that decision but maybe I can help in a different way.”</p>
<p>“I’d be grateful for whatever you can do.   What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“I’m a freelance writer.  I’ve written several stories about Bajor’s reconstruction, which were published last year, and I’ve also been working intermittently on a novel.  This Sanctuary Project you’re involved in sounds very interesting. I’d like to do a story on it, in particular highlighting the work you’re doing here.   But I need a handle, something to grab the public’s attention.”  For a moment, he paused then got to the point.  “I understand Admiral Janeway is working here?”</p>
<p>Realizing it was futile to deny Kathryn’s presence, Chakotay nodded.   He had a pretty good idea where the discussion was leading and his hunch was confirmed a minute later.</p>
<p>“Would she be willing to allow her name to be used?” </p>
<p>For a moment, Chakotay paused, knowing that her preference would be to stay in the background.   But, with all that was at stake….   He shrugged.  “There’s only way to find out.  Let’s go ask her.”</p>
<p>Turning, he led the way to the children’s centre.   “Kathryn?”</p>
<p>A moment later, she appeared, wiping her hands on a very dirty rag.  “I’m just trying to – ”  She stopped abruptly, realizing Chakotay wasn’t alone.   “Hello.  Who are you?”</p>
<p>Having spent his adolescence in the cauldron of Deep Space Nine, Jake Sisko was well-accustomed to handling unusual situations with poise and aplomb.  However, the appearance of this small woman, her clothing filthy and torn in several places, her face smudged with dirt, hair looking like a bird’s nest, left him absolutely speechless.   This was a Starfleet admiral?  And not just any admiral, but the renowned Kathryn Janeway, heroine of the Delta Quadrant?!   He shook his head and blinked, trying to get his brain in gear.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chakotay was introducing him.   “Kathryn, meet Jake Sisko.  He’s a writer.  He says he’d like to do a story on us.”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s eyes narrowed.  “Us?” she replied in a low growl.   </p>
<p>And suddenly, Jake had to revise his opinion again.   The woman might be small but no one could deny her air of authority.</p>
<p>“I mean the camp,” Chakotay was explaining, “the work we’re doing here.”  </p>
<p>“I see.”  She knew there was more coming and wasn’t bothering to hide her suspicions.  “And?”</p>
<p>“And – he wants to use your name in the story.”</p>
<p>“No.”  </p>
<p>“Kathryn.”  Chakotay marshaled his arguments.  “Look, I’m not keen on it either but if it will help us, well….”</p>
<p>“Admiral,” Jake spoke up for the first time.  “I believe that when the citizens of the Federation hear about what you’re doing, this story will have an enormous impact.    The authorities on Starbase 123 gave us top priority to bring supplies to Abid-shar, I’m convinced because they know you’re here.    Just think how much more assistance you’ll get when the whole Federation is aware of what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Kathryn scowled.   “Mr. Sisko, let me be blunt.   I’m here on leave, it’s nothing to do with Starfleet.   I’m really not comfortable….”  Her voice trailed off as she stared up at him.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, let <em>me</em> be blunt.   You want to help these people.  I believe this is the best way to do it.”   All hesitation gone, Jake returned her stare firmly. </p>
<p>Still she hesitated, before nodding slowly.  “All right, but I want you to make the camp the focus of the story, not me.  You can use my name only in conjunction with the Sanctuary Project, not Starfleet.  Understood?”</p>
<p>Jake had no trouble now seeing the admiral.  Her direct gaze and firm tone were definite reminders that she was used to being obeyed without question.   “Yes, ma’am!” he answered, duly chastened.</p>
<p>Beside him, Chakotay was trying very hard not to smile.   The parade of expressions across young Mr. Sisko’s face had been a pretty clear indication of what he was thinking.   Now he was learning what countless officers before him had learned – Kathryn Janeway might look unprepossessing but her determination and strength of character meant once she gave an order, she would brook no disobedience. </p>
<p>“When do we start?” she was asking now, dragging Chakotay’s attention back to the immediate topic.</p>
<p>“How about right now?” replied Jake, “Show me what you’re doing here and how you came to be involved….”</p>
<p>With a sideways glance at Chakotay, she grinned.   “Oh, that’s a <em>very</em> long story.”   </p>
<p>“Really?  I’d love to hear it.”  </p>
<p>“Let me finish up here,” she answered, “and then I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Jake’s eyes gleamed with anticipation.  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After spending a day and most of the night listening to Kathryn and Chakotay talk, Jake had enough material to write a whole series of stories.   No one else, he was sure, had gotten this kind of access to Voyager’s legendary command team.    Kathryn’s initial reluctance had evaporated as she and Chakotay led him through the past nine years from the day they’d met as sworn enemies on Voyager’s bridge to now when they were so clearly united, both in their work and their personal lives.   </p>
<p>Although they thought they were being discreet, neither Jake, nor anyone else for that matter, had much trouble perceiving the gentle touches they occasionally exchanged or the loving glances each tossed the other at various odd moments during the day.      Here was a pair who knew each other so well they could finish one another’s sentences, who could interpret a brief look from the other as easily as someone else could read a PADD.   Even in spite of the dreadful conditions surrounding them, there was an almost tangible aura about them of love and happiness, of contentment.   As if, thought Jake, they were cocooned in a bubble of joy, which nothing could break.   </p>
<p>As the crew of the Xhosa II prepared to board some thirty refugees, which was all the ship could manage, Jake scurried through the main cargo hold towards the loading ramp in the rear.  </p>
<p>His action caught Kasidy’s attention and she called out.   “Where are you off to, Jake?   We’re almost ready to go.”  </p>
<p>“I just want to say goodbye,” he replied.  “I won’t be long.”</p>
<p>“Okay.   Ten minutes.  That’s it.  I want to lift off as soon as these people are aboard.”</p>
<p>“I hear you,” he shouted as he dashed down the ramp.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he arrived at the camp just at mealtime and was able to locate Kathryn and Chakotay at the children’s centre, organizing lunch for their charges.</p>
<p>When they saw him, they waved him over and invited him to join them.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay,” he explained, “the ship is ready and Kasidy wants to get underway.   But I did want to tell you what I’ll be doing.  My plan is to write an entire series of stories, which eventually will most likely become a book.    But I need to find the right publisher first.    Once I do, I’ll be back.”  He glanced around at the barren plain, where little whorls of dust danced in the sun, filtering the light and covering the landscape with a light haze.   “I want to help,” he continued, “these people don’t deserve this kind of life.”</p>
<p>Moving to stand beside him, Chakotay held out his hand.   “Then, we’ll look forward to seeing you soon.   Meanwhile, thank you for doing this.   I know it’s going to help a lot.”</p>
<p>“Godspeed, Jake,” added Kathryn from where she sat feeding a small child who was too weak to hold the utensil for himself.   </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he answered softly, turning to sprint back to the ship.    However, before he headed up the ramp, he paused to glance over his shoulder at the ramshackle encampment, dust-blown, with miserable bits of shelter the only protection against the cold wind.   “I’ll be back,” he promised again.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the roar of the Xhosa II’s thrusters announced her departure.     Nearly every person on the planet’s surface paused in whatever they were doing to watch the ship take off, their hopes for rescue riding on her crew to bring the help so desperately needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 8:</strong>  </p>
<p>Over the next five days during the trip back to Starbase 123, Jake worked on his story.   He wrote and rewrote, polishing it, examining every word, trying to find exactly the right balance between a factual political analysis and the people aspect, what had been known in earlier centuries as ‘human interest’.  His instructors at Pennington had always taught him that a story should never try to be too many things at once or it would lose its focus.   However, in his opinion, this story was the exception.   If he made it too dry, concentrating primarily on the political situation on Abid’shar, he knew most people would simply skim through it and toss it aside.   But if he made it too melodramatic, he would lose the more serious readers, such as those in positions of power who might actually be able to offer constructive assistance.   </p>
<p>The hook, the key to its effectiveness, was Janeway.   And therein lay an additional problem – he had promised the admiral not to make her the main thrust of the story.  Yet he knew perfectly well, and suspected she did too, that it was her name that would sell it, that would encourage people to read beyond the headline.   </p>
<p>Hour after hour, he pored over a PADD until his eyes were blurring with fatigue.   On several occasions, his little sister, Sarah, appeared at his door, trying to coax him into a game of kadis-kot, but each time he stalled, promising her that once he was finished, he could play but not before.    </p>
<p>Finally, on the evening of the fourth day, he appeared in the small mess hall, clutching the PADD.   “There!” he announced dramatically. “It’s done.”  His eyes flicked hopefully to Kasidy’s face as he handed her the PADD.   “Tell me what you think?”</p>
<p>“Sure.   I’ll look at it tonight.”  She laid it beside her plate and picked up her fork.  “Now for heaven’s sake, come and get some dinner.  I don’t think you’ve eaten a proper meal since we left Abid’shar.”</p>
<p>“And then you’ll play kadis-kot?” interjected Sarah hopefully.   “You promised….”</p>
<p>Jake gave her a cheerful smile.   “I did, didn’t I?   Okay, Miss Muffin, let me grab some food and then we’ll play.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The arrival of the Xhosa II at Starbase 123 the following day generated a flurry of activity.    </p>
<p>Alerted by a message from Kasidy Yates-Sisko , Captain Jontail had issued a whole series of orders regarding the reception of the refugees. Starfleet protocols were very specific on what procedures were required for the treatment of displaced persons and he was determined to follow every regulation to the letter.    No one at Headquarters would have cause to complain about his conduct this time!    </p>
<p>As soon as the ship had docked and the main hatch was open, the refugees were led to a processing centre, set up in a conference room nearby.   Overwhelmed by their surroundings which included all the trappings of a modern starbase, they meekly followed their escort.   </p>
<p>Standing in the hatchway, Kasidy watched them for a moment.   When she’d agreed to take them away from Abid’shar, she’d had no doubt that she was doing the right thing.   But now, watching these tired, frightened people shuffling along behind four armed Starfleet security officers, she was having second thoughts.   And yet…she couldn’t have left them to starve to death on that barren, inhospitable planet.   At least here, they would be fed and clothed, and have their medical needs tended to.   And hopefully, they would also be able to recover from the trauma they’d undergone in the last little while.    </p>
<p>Feeling a presence behind her, she glanced around to discover Jake at her elbow, watching the sad little procession as well.</p>
<p>“Wondering if we did the right thing, bringing them here?” he asked, easily able to decipher her pensive expression.</p>
<p>“Yes, but….”  She shrugged.  “What else could we do?   They were going to die very quickly if we didn’t take them.”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth, I agree,” he replied thoughtfully.   For a moment, he hesitated before adding, “But I wonder how well they’ll be able to adjust, jumping so quickly from a pre-industrial society to a warp-capable one.”</p>
<p>“Might be good for another story,” she chuckled sardonically.</p>
<p>“Maybe.   However, right now, I need to find a publisher for this one.”  He made his way past her.</p>
<p>“Did you decide who to ask?”  Kasidy was well aware that Jake had expended considerable thought on the critical question of which publisher he should approach.      </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going to try the Independent Gazette first.  They’re the most respected publication in the Federation.   This could become a real hot potato, politically, and in order to provide the best help for the Project, I need a publisher that has a reputation for objectivity as well as resistance to any form of manipulation.   I think they’re the best ones to handle this kind of story and will treat it with the respect it deserves.   I don’t want it to become mere gossip fodder for the tabloids.   But if they don’t want it, then maybe I’ll contact the Federation News Service.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think you should go to them first?   They’re the biggest news organization in the Federation.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why I don’t want to deal with them unless I have to.   They tend to have a cookie-cutter approach to news – one story is exactly the same as the next.   This is too important to be handled that way although I may not have any choice.” His shoulders lifted in a shrug before he headed out into the corridor.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” called Kasidy after him before she turned back into her ship.   There was a lot of work to do before she could start loading more supplies for her next run to Abid’shar.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Much to Jake’s relief, the publisher of the Independent Gazette proved to be most interested in his story and asked to see more as soon as he could write it.   </p>
<p>Immediately, Jake whipped off the second installment of his planned series and sent it back.   Crossing his fingers that his instincts had been correct, he began to draw up an outline for the remainder, keeping in mind his promise to the admiral.   </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.   A day later, the publisher personally contacted him to offer a contract for the entire series as well as a possible book, and the day after that, Jake’s story was headlined on the front page.</p>
<p>The effect was immediate.</p>
<p>With Janeway’s name attached along with the fact that she had become involved in a humanitarian effort, every news organization in the Federation picked up the story and clamored to know more.   What had been a minor little war in the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant, relegated to a brief announcement, was now big news.</p>
<p>Questions were raised at the daily press conference at Starfleet Headquarters.   Was Command aware of Admiral Janeway’s activities?   Did she have official Starfleet sanction or had she gone off on her own?  How did her actions reflect on Federation policy in regards to the war between Zalda and Balduk?   Was the Klingon High Command aware of her presence on Abid’shar, and if not, why not?   Also, as a serving Starfleet admiral, could her presence so close to the Neutral Zone be considered a provocation by the Romulans, especially considering her involvement eighteen months earlier in the so-called ‘Shinzon Affair’?  And if she didn’t have Starfleet approval, what did Command intend to do about her?</p>
<p>The commander in charge of the briefing, used to a well-organized and controlled affair, was left shell-shocked by the barrage of questions thrown at him, questions for which he had no answers.   Desperately, he promised to discover all the information he could as soon as possible and call a special news conference.   </p>
<p>“And get someone with more seniority,” shouted one reporter.</p>
<p>“Yeah, get Necheyev!”  yelled another.  “Then maybe we’ll get some answers.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t bet on it,” was the response on several sides from those experienced with the C-in-C’s methods of dealing with the press.</p>
<p>Balked of any explanation from Starfleet, the collective media turned to the one who had broken the story – Jake Sisko.    Faced with a similar torrent of questions, he tried desperately to keep them focused on the crisis on the planet, but his fellow reporters would have none of it.   All they wanted to know was Janeway’s role.</p>
<p>In the absence of any hard news, rumours began to fly thick and fast, each more outlandish than the last.   Janeway was a secret agent, doing reconnaissance work for Starfleet.   Or…she’d eloped with her lover from Voyager, although once several images from the camp were published, even the most romantic could see it was no place for a honeymoon.   Or…she’d had a complete mental breakdown and was doing humanitarian work as an escape into a fantasy life.  Again, scenes from Abid’shar tended to disprove that idea. </p>
<p>The theories were endless, although as each chapter of Jake’s series appeared, it soon became obvious that the admiral was quite sane and merely taking a little holiday, albeit in a more unconventional manner than most.   </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Starfleet was in an uproar.   The Commander-in-Chief, Admiral Nechayev, was demanding to know why Janeway hadn’t cleared her plans with her superiors, although why she should have, declared Owen Paris, no one could actually explain.   As well, questions about the situation on Abid’shar were raised in the Federation Council, prompting discussion about whether the Federation should intervene.</p>
<p>Throughout the Federation, speculation raged at fever-pitch about Janeway’s motives. From the moment of Voyager’s unexpected and spectacular return, she had been Starfleet’s ‘golden girl’, the ‘heroine of the Delta Quadrant’, a woman renowned for her strength of will and determination, although not noted for any particularly humanitarian characteristics.   So what was she doing caring for starving orphans on a backwater planet in the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant?</p>
<p>From stern statements delivered by the Council President about the wisdom of Starfleet officers becoming involved in matters outside their purview to the most outlandish gossip printed as hard fact in every tabloid, the debate raged on with no sign of ending any time soon.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Meanwhile on Abid’shar, oblivious to all the uproar, Kathryn and Chakotay continued to slog away endlessly, trying to relieve the worst of the living conditions for the ever-increasing numbers of exhausted refugees.</p>
<p>The first inkling they had of the publicity raging across the Federation was when a sleek little ship suddenly appeared in their midst.   The occupants, two reporters plus a holo-photographer, were representatives of the Federation News Service; they wasted no time tracking down the admiral and demanding an interview.</p>
<p>At first, Kathryn flatly refused, declaring that she was working as a private individual with no connection to Starfleet.   </p>
<p>The reporters merely raised their eyebrows in obvious disbelief and threw more questions at her while the photographer stuck the holo-camera in her face every time she turned around.   Hounded whenever she so much as stepped outside her tent, Kathryn was close to exploding before Chakotay intervened.</p>
<p>In an attempt to deflect some of the attention away from her, he suggested the reporters examine and report on the situation in the camp.   When asked if he would answer some questions, he agreed, recognizing that he could serve as a face for the Sanctuary Project.  With any luck, the resulting publicity would bring in more assistance for the inhabitants of Abid’shar.  He even promised to try and coax the admiral into allowing an interview too, as long as the questions remained focused on the refugees and didn’t stray into their personal lives.</p>
<p>Although Kathryn was still very hesitant about allowing the FNS any access at all, Chakotay managed to persuade her to talk to them for at least a few minutes.   “Look at it this way,” he told her.  “They’re going to file stories about you, anyway, so you might as well try to make sure they get their facts straight.   And I don’t have to tell you how badly we need whatever help we can get.   If giving interviews will aid the cause of our people, then I’m willing to talk all night!”</p>
<p>She stared at him with narrowed eyes.   “You really know how to hit below the belt, don’t you?” she finally declared.</p>
<p>“I am a boxer, you know that,” he retorted.  “Come on, sweetheart, it can’t hurt – ”</p>
<p>“ – much!” she snorted before throwing up her hands.   “All right, all right!   I’ll do it.  But don’t expect me to be more than barely civil.  And they can’t ask any questions about us.”   </p>
<p>Chakotay strongly suspected this was her real reason for so adamantly refusing to talk to them.   Kathryn was almost obsessive about her privacy at the best of times, although on this occasion, he was forced to agree with her reasoning.    With the notoriety that had followed them from the moment Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay knew very well that the slightest hint of a romantic relationship between the two of them would be splashed all over the front page of every publication in the Federation.    What that would do to her career, he didn’t dare think – certainly, Starfleet would not be happy.</p>
<p>With a gentle smile, he took her hand.   “I’ve already told them.   I think they’ll be so glad to have you answer a few of their questions, they won’t dare to bring up any personal issues.   And if they do, simply glare at them.   I’ve rarely seen anyone able to withstand that!”</p>
<p>Smiling at his nonsense, she allowed herself to be led outside.   “Okay, let’s have at ‘em!”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Although the FNS reporters kept their promise to restrict their questions to the situation on Abid’shar as well as the work of the Sanctuary Project, in the final edit of the story, they did manage to insert several insinuating comments about the “very warm friendship” between the admiral and her former first officer while showing images of the pair together.</p>
<p>Isolated on Abid’shar, neither Kathryn nor Chakotay saw the FNS newscast until the Xhosa II returned and by the time they did, the damage was done.   Despite the obviously appalling conditions in the camp, more tales began to circulate that obviously, Admiral Janeway was shacked up with a man who had spent several years as an enemy of the Federation, even if he had eventually been pardoned.    </p>
<p>Rapidly, the entire situation degenerated into a maelstrom of rumour and speculation.   Questions were asked about the seven years they’d spent in the Delta Quadrant.  Even though every scrap of evidence indicated that Janeway and Chakotay had never crossed the boundaries of protocol, the fact they were together now was proof in some quarters that they must have been lovers for the entire time they’d served on Voyager.</p>
<p>As Tom Paris remarked to his father after watching the newscast, the trouble was that Kathryn and Chakotay had such a strong rapport that it was pretty hard to hide, even if the reporters hadn’t focused on it, which, judging from the tone of the story, they certainly had.   </p>
<p>Sighing heavily, Admiral Paris was forced to concur with his son’s assessment, well aware that the C-in-C looked ready to explode whenever Janeway’s name was mentioned.  </p>
<p>While the FNS and the tabloids leaned heavily towards the personal relationship of Kathryn and Chakotay in their stories, the Independent Gazette, through Jake’s series, continued to focus on the overall situation on Abid’shar.    As a result, questions were raised by many thoughtful citizens about whether the Federation should become involved in the affairs of a planet which did not fall under its jurisdiction.    Did the Prime Directive apply in this instance?   Were the Klingons, near whose border the planet was located, likely to get involved?  And if they didn’t, would they take umbrage if the Federation did?   And then, of course, there were the Romulans….  No one even dared speculate about what <em>they</em> might do.    </p>
<p>In an attempt to defuse what was quickly becoming a crisis, the issue was brought before the Federation Council for a full debate.   For two days, the highest authorities in the Federation examined and analyzed every aspect of the situation, listening to expert advisors from several organizations including the Sanctuary Project.   In the end, as public opinion increasingly came down in favour of assisting the people of Abid’shar, it was decided to mount a relief effort, which the Klingon Empire would be invited to join.   Hopefully, such an invitation would defuse any possible misinterpretation of Federation motives.</p>
<p>At once, Starfleet was ordered to assemble and dispatch a task force under the personal command of the Deputy C-in-C, Admiral Gordon, and proceed to Abid’shar as quickly as possible.  </p>
<p>In less than three days, a rescue convoy comprising four of the most powerful starships available was assembled, and the ships loaded with all the supplies necessary to assist the desperate population of the planet.  </p>
<p>At the last minute, Admiral Nechayev beamed aboard Gordon’s flagship, the Vanguard, ostensibly to see them off but in fact, to deliver one final order concerning Janeway.    “These rescue operations are becoming a habit,” she snarled in a furious tone, “and that’s something I certainly don’t wish to encourage.  Starfleet is not in the business of extricating errant admirals or their do-gooder friends from the consequences of their own foolish actions.  That woman had no business getting involved in this ‘Sanctuary Project’ in the first place.  I don’t care what you have to do, Jason, but get her out of there!”   </p>
<p>Gordon acknowledged the order with alacrity. “Yes, ma’am!”  When Admiral Nechayev was this angry, it behooved whoever crossed her path to get out of the way as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>His instant obedience mollified her slightly.  “Mind you,” she added in a slightly calmer tone, “from a public relations point of view, it might be better <em>not</em> to phaser her….   If you can possibly avoid it….”</p>
<p>Her sarcasm made him smile.   “I’ll do my best, Admiral.”</p>
<p>Patting his shoulder, she nodded.  “I know you will.    Good luck.”  Quickly tapping her combadge, she informed the transporter room she was ready to beam back to her office.   </p>
<p>Her departure let Gordon relax into his chair.   “All hands, this is the Vanguard.   Time to get underway.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Given the advanced, state-of-the-art warp engines which had recently been installed in every ship of the line, the rescue fleet spent much less time on the journey than Kathryn and Chakotay had.    Their six-week voyage was now cut in half to three weeks, as Gordon ordered maximum warp on a direct course to Abid’shar from Sector 001.    </p>
<p>“Our orders are to provide a Starfleet presence at Abid’shar as quickly as possible,” explained Gordon to the four captains at their initial briefing on board the Vanguard.   “Therefore, since these vessels are capable of sustained maximum warp for extended periods of time, we will proceed at warp nine point nine.   By my calculations, that should put us there in twenty days.  Any questions?”</p>
<p>A chorus of “no, sir” echoed around the briefing room. </p>
<p>Gordon got to his feet.  “Very good.   Dismissed.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, as they jumped to warp speed one after another, the four ships became mere streaks of light against the blackness of space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Exactly as Chakotay had hoped, the presence of various media groups had helped to focus attention on the plight of the inhabitants of Abid’shar.   Several ships besides the Xhosa II were now ferrying supplies to the camp and conditions had finally begun to improve to something approaching normal.   </p>
<p>Every person and family now had decent shelter in the form of insulated tents and thermal blankets.    A full-sized, modern camp kitchen had been installed, providing meals on a regular basis.   As well, a medical team consisting of several doctors, a dentist, and half a dozen nurses along with a fully-equipped field hospital meant that Doctor Jansen could finally treat the refugees properly instead of relying on a handful of antibiotics and half-remembered traditional remedies.</p>
<p>The children’s centre had also benefited from the relief effort.   A large tent surrounded by a number of smaller ones served as a communal gathering place, play area and even rudimentary school.   Although as yet, they didn’t have PADDs or writing materials, Kathryn had wasted no time in organizing classes in basic reading and writing, as well as simple arithmetic.   As yet, most of the children were still too weak to spend more than about an hour a day in school but, as she told Chakotay, something is always better than nothing.   They might not be learning much, but at least they were getting a start on an education.   </p>
<p>“You have to begin somewhere,” she added almost defiantly as he continued to stare at her, his expression almost disapproving.   “Why?   Don’t you think we should be trying to teach them?   Chakotay, we can’t just let them run loose without making at least some attempt….”   </p>
<p>Despite himself, his lips twitched and Kathryn realized she’d been had.   “Oh you!”  She whacked him none too gently on the arm.   </p>
<p>Chuckling, he glanced around to make sure they were unobserved, then quickly pulled her into his arms.    “I simply couldn’t resist,” he told her, quite unapologetic, “you make the most charming schoolmarm.”   His voice dropped into the velvet purr she loved to hear. “Forgive me?”   His mouth hovered over hers, his warm breath caressing her face gently, teasing her into responding.   </p>
<p>Kathryn tried to control her reaction to his proximity, to his warmth enveloping her, making her feel in ways she mustn’t, not now, not here.  But it was a losing battle.   Despite herself, her hands slid around his waist and she moaned softly.  “Ohhh….”</p>
<p>“Soon, sweetheart,” he whispered, “soon.”  Dropping his head the last inch, he kissed her softly, his tongue sliding briefly into her mouth before withdrawing, leaving a promise.   </p>
<p>From just outside the tent, a child’s shout startled them, making them separate hurriedly.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kathryn turned towards the entrance.  “Can’t come soon enough for me,” she muttered as she passed him.   “You and a hot bath – not necessarily in that order.”</p>
<p>“How about at the same time?” he grinned.</p>
<p>“Don’t put that picture in my head!” she retorted.  “I simply can’t deal with it right now.”</p>
<p>“Kat’yn!”  One of the little boys was running towards them.  “Kat’yn!”  He was gasping for breath as he turned and pointed behind him.  “Come quick!   Men!”</p>
<p>Instantly, Chakotay was striding in the direction the child indicated.   From about a quarter of a mile away, a group of men, soldiers by the look of them, was moving towards the camp in an orderly fashion.   Although he couldn’t see any weapons in their hands, Chakotay had no doubt they were armed.</p>
<p>“Kathryn!” he turned and shouted behind him.  “Gather the children together and sound the alarm!”</p>
<p>For days now, the committee had been concerned about exactly this kind of occurrence, that sooner or later, when they heard about the proliferation of food and medical supplies, one of the warring factions would decide to raid the camp.   </p>
<p>Behind him, he could hear shouts of warning and cries of fear as the camp erupted into action.    Slowing his stride, he came to a halt, peering at the approaching group.   Their numbers weren’t as many as he’d first thought, maybe twenty or thirty….  <em>‘We should be able to hold them off – Wait a minute!’</em>   His eyes narrowed.  <em>‘Those are Starfleet uniforms.’</em>   His shoulders slumped in sudden relief before he spun on his heel and dashed back towards the camp, shouting that it was all right, the men were Starfleet officers.    </p>
<p>From in front of the nearest tent, Kathryn stepped forward, shading her eyes.   “Are you sure?” she called, as soon as Chakotay skidded to a halt.  Before he could answer, she began to stride forward, her gaze intent on the approaching group.   </p>
<p>As she passed him, he turned to walk beside her, unconsciously taking up the familiar position to her left and slightly behind.  After a moment, she spoke.  “You know, I think you’re right.”  There was a few more seconds’ silence before she halted abruptly.  “Good lord, I believe that’s Jason Gordon!”</p>
<p>“Someone you know?”</p>
<p>“I should hope so!” she answered.  “He’s Deputy C-in-C.”</p>
<p>Chakotay digested this rather startling announcement.  “Oh.”  He remained quiet for a moment before asking, “Why do you think he’s here?”</p>
<p>“Beats me,” shrugged Kathryn, “unless….”  Her voice trailed off as her mouth tightened.   She glanced up at him.  “Remember that story we saw, the one by the Federation News Service?   Maybe….”   Again, she fell silent.   “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Before Chakotay could question her further, the group, led by Admiral Gordon, arrived in front of them.  </p>
<p>Gordon stepped forward.   “Admiral Janeway,” he nodded to her in a neutral tone that told her nothing. “Mr. Chakotay, on behalf of the Federation, we’ve brought supplies for the relief effort.   Where would you like them?”</p>
<p>Kathryn blinked then glanced up at Chakotay.   “You’re the one in charge,” she told him, then stepped aside and walked back toward the camp.</p>
<p>With a quick mental shake, Chakotay got his thoughts in order.  “Let me show you.”  He gestured the admiral and his escort forward.   “This is the children’s centre, which Kathryn has organized….”</p>
<p>“You mean Admiral Janeway?” asked Gordon, not bothering to hide his surprise at Chakotay’s casual use of her name.</p>
<p>“Yes,” came Kathryn’s voice from behind him, as she appeared holding the hands of two small, very grubby children.  “We all use our first names.  They’re easier to remember and besides, rank doesn’t have much meaning here.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Gordon looked thoughtful but made no further comment.</p>
<p>Beckoning forward one of the older girls, Chakotay instructed, “Jestah, go find Doctor Sheila and D’dron and tell them that more supplies have arrived.   We’ll meet them at the centre in a few minutes to decide where they should go.”</p>
<p>With a quick nod, the girl dashed off, disappearing in the maze of tents.</p>
<p>He turned back to his companions, then nodded in the same direction.  “Shall we?”</p>
<p>The group picked their way through the haphazard collection of tents and shelters, the officers, hands near their phasers, surrounding the admiral protectively.    </p>
<p>Noticing their actions, Chakotay had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.   They were all so concerned about Gordon’s safety, while Kathryn, also a high-ranking officer in Starfleet, was trotting along on her own, her only protection two little children.   <em>‘And me,’</em> he thought.  <em>‘Perhaps that’s why they’re not worrying about her.’</em></p>
<p>At that moment, they arrived at the medical clinic to be greeted by Doctor Jansen.   </p>
<p>Chakotay stepped back to Kathryn’s side.  “What do you think he wants?”  he murmured in her ear.</p>
<p>But she could only answer with a shrug.  “I expect we’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The tour finished half an hour later, and Admiral Gordon prepared to return to the Vanguard.   As he raised his hand to tap his combadge, he caught Kathryn’s eye and nodded her over.</p>
<p>“I’d like a word with you privately,” he said, in a tone that told her it wasn’t a request.   “Would you join me now, please?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, despite their location in the middle of a desolate planet, Kathryn felt herself surrounded by Starfleet walls, but she had no choice.  “Yes, sir.   May I let Chakotay know my whereabouts?”</p>
<p>Anxious not to cause any kind of scene on the planet’s surface, Gordon inclined his head graciously.  “Of course.”  </p>
<p>Quickly, she slipped over to where Chakotay was supervising the arrival of the first of the food supplies and explained that the admiral had ordered her to the Vanguard.   </p>
<p>Chakotay’s brows snapped together in a worried frown, but she patted his arm reassuringly.</p>
<p>“I won’t be long.   Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He nodded, then added a word of caution.  “Don’t do anything foolish.”</p>
<p>Kathryn tossed him a quick smile.   “Now when have I ever…?  Never mind, don’t answer that.”</p>
<p>Before he could retort in kind, she retrieved her communicator from her bag, attaching it to her shirt, then turned to hurry back to Gordon.   “Thank you for waiting,” she told him politely.</p>
<p>In response, he tapped his combadge.  “Vanguard, two to beam up.”</p>
<p>From a few yards away, Chakotay watched their forms dissolve in the transporter beam, his heart hammering in sudden fear.   She would be coming back…wouldn’t she?  </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>On board the Vanguard, Kathryn was starting to wonder the same thing.  </p>
<p>Admiral Gordon didn’t mince his words.  “My orders are quite explicit, Janeway, and come directly from the Fleet Admiral herself.   You are to return immediately to Earth with me.”  </p>
<p>“But I can’t leave now!    There’s still far too much to do. We’re nowhere near finished, and I certainly won’t leave Chakotay to deal with it all alone.”  </p>
<p>Gordon stared at her as if she’d grown two heads.  “That was not a request!” he snapped with all the authority of Starfleet behind him.  “Admiral Nechayev is adamant that you return at once, on this ship.   She is not happy, not happy at all.”  He turned his attention to the PADDs scattered on his desk, obviously assuming that the discussion was ended.   After a moment, he looked up to find Kathryn still standing there.   “That’s all, Janeway.  You’re dismissed.”  His tone was one usually reserved for raw cadets.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s back stiffened and her chin came up.  “No!  It is not all!  Not by a long shot.”</p>
<p>“Now you listen to me – !”   </p>
<p>But Kathryn refused to be intimidated.   Reaching up, she snatched off her communicator and flung it onto the desk between them.   “No!  You listen to me!  You can have my resignation right now.  Because I am not leaving.  Is that clear?!”   Her voice dropped lower and lower with every phrase until the final sentence came out in a growl. </p>
<p>For a few seconds, they both stared in shock at the small device lying between them, before Gordon looked up in astonished anger.   “Think about what you’re doing, for heaven’s sake.   Mr. Chakotay is a very capable individual, well able to take care of himself.    He doesn’t need you to hold his hand.   Are you quite sure, Admiral, that you’re ready to toss aside everything you’ve worked for all your life – your career, your position, an entire way of life, all for the sake of one person?!”  </p>
<p>“That person is my dearest friend,” retorted Kathryn, her eyes blazing with fury.  “He means more to me than you can possible imagine.   For seven years, he stood beside me, supporting me and my crew when no one else could.   I will not abandon him now!”  Spinning on her heel, she stalked out of the room without waiting to be dismissed.</p>
<p>Exasperated by her intransigence, Gordon roared through the closing door.  “Fine!  Have it your way!”  He sat back in his chair, his face contorted with rage.   Damn stubborn woman!</p>
<p>For several minutes, he sat there fulminating until it suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t know where she’d gone.   Fear jolted his brain as he demanded her whereabouts, only to be told she wasn’t on the ship.   Damn!   With a sinking heart, he realized that she’d slipped out of his control.   He had let her go and now, as a civilian, she didn’t have to obey his orders without a very good reason, something he was sure she was equally well aware of.   Abruptly, he slumped further into his chair, trying to think of the words to explain the situation to Nechayev.   The Admiral was not going to be at all pleased with this turn of events.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>At the camp, another small crisis erupted just as Kathryn returned, which required both her attention and Chakotay’s.   As a result, it was well into evening before he had a chance to question her about her meeting with Admiral Gordon.    </p>
<p>At first, she tried to brush him off, saying only that Gordon had wanted her to return to Earth on the Vanguard but she’d refused, citing the amount of work still to be done on Abid’shar.</p>
<p>However, Chakotay knew her very well.    Her explanation was a little too pat, her attitude a little too casual – every instinct told him she was hiding something.   Knowing she would clam up if he tried to force an admission, he decided to approach the topic obliquely.</p>
<p>With a gentle hand, he stroked her hair as they sat side by side in front of their tent.   “I was so glad to see you come back,” he told her.   “I thought the admiral might insist that you remain on the ship.   Was he very annoyed that you decided to stay here?”</p>
<p>Aware that he was probing, Kathryn tried to deflect his curiosity without actually lying.   “He wasn’t too happy….”  She shrugged, hoping that would satisfy him.</p>
<p>It didn’t.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And…I told him I wasn’t leaving you.”</p>
<p>“So what did he have to say about that?”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips.   “Well, like I said, he wasn’t very happy.”</p>
<p>Chakotay realized his tactic wasn’t working.   Maybe the direct approach would be better after all.   “Kathryn, you’re stalling.   What did he say?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well, he said that Admiral Nechayev had given him orders to bring me back to Earth.”</p>
<p>“Nechayev gave orders to take you back?!”  Chakotay gasped in growing horror.   </p>
<p>Kathryn gave him an annoyed glance then sat up.   “I guess so.  That’s what he said, anyway.”</p>
<p>He stared at her suspiciously.  “So why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Because I refused to obey.”</p>
<p>“Kathryn!   You don’t just refuse to obey the orders of the C-in-C!”</p>
<p>“You do if you resign your commission.”  There.   The truth was out.</p>
<p>“You what?!”   Chakotay stared at her in consternation.   “Kathryn!  What were you thinking?   You can’t throw away your career….  Your…your <em>life</em>!”</p>
<p>Quickly, she shifted to kneel in front of him and grasp his face in her hands.   “Yes, Chakotay, I can and I have.   I will not leave you.  I will not be separated from you again.   Not now and not ever.   My commission is a small price to pay.”   Her voice was filled with the determination he knew so well and he had no doubt she meant every word.</p>
<p>For almost a minute, he stared down at her, trying to decide whether to pursue the argument but…she had made her decision and she certainly didn’t sound unhappy.   Quite the opposite in fact.  Lifting his hands, he cupped her jaw then leaned forward to kiss her gently.   “Kathryn, I am…<em>honoured</em>…to have such devotion, and I promise I will do everything in my power to merit it.”</p>
<p>Her mouth curved in her familiar lop-sided smile.  “You already have, my love, many times over.”</p>
<p>He slid his hands down to her shoulders, then tugged her up onto his lap.   “I love you” he murmured, “so very, very much.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, just as much,” she answered, in a contented voice.</p>
<p>But her rash actions still gnawed at Chakotay and eventually, he muttered, “I hope you won’t regret leaving Starfleet.  It’s meant so much to you for so long.”   </p>
<p>Her shoulders lifted nonchalantly.  “To be honest, except for our adventure on Sanctuary last year, since we came home, it hasn’t been all that wonderful.   Occasionally fulfilling and the perks have been nice, but lately, I have to admit a lot of the time, I’ve been bored out of my mind.   When I think of how hard I worked in the Delta Quadrant to get us home, now I wonder why.   Those were the best years of my life, Chakotay.  I’m a person who has to be ‘doing’, not sitting behind a desk at Headquarters watching other people out there – ‘doing’.   I remember reading some of James Kirk’s later logs at the Academy – you know the ones….”  </p>
<p>Chakotay nodded.  He did indeed.  They were required reading for every officer on the command track.   </p>
<p>“…and the point he emphasized was how much better, how much more <em>fun</em> it was to be out there,” she gestured at the sky, “as opposed to inside ‘the glass prison’, which is what he called Headquarters.”  She glanced up at him again.  “After I’d been behind that desk for a while, I knew exactly what he meant.    This camp, this work we’re doing….    To me, this is much more….”</p>
<p>“Fun?” he asked.</p>
<p>With a rueful grin as she eyed their dismal surroundings, she nodded.  “Yes.  ‘<em>Fun</em>’, hard as that may be to believe.”</p>
<p>“It’s not hard for me, I understand perfectly.”  He hesitated, debating whether to bring up the subject but since they were discussing life-altering decisions, he decided he might as well go for broke.   “Kathryn, would you be willing to continue doing this kind of work?  With me?”</p>
<p>Her response was immediate.  “Absolutely.   Helping these people, making a concrete difference in their lives, this is the most satisfying thing I’ve done in…far too long.  And as for you,” her smile was soft, “you’re my sanctuary, you always have been.   Where you go, I go.”</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief and contentment.  “That’s good.”</p>
<p>For a little while, they sat silently, enjoying the sense of peace and fulfillment their commitment to each other gave them, and happy in the knowledge that their lives would be interwoven permanently.</p>
<p>“By the way,” murmured Chakotay, “I meant to tell you….”</p>
<p>“Tell me what?” she asked, lazily.  </p>
<p>“While you were visiting the Vanguard, I received a message from Dr. Jaholan.    Other rescue groups are on their way – the Cross people are due tomorrow.   They’ll be taking over the administration of the camp, which is fine as it allows us to return to our original purpose – rescuing the children who have no one to look after them.     He wants us to start gathering up our orphans in order to move them to one of our refuges.    The sooner they can get settled in a permanent home and start a new page in their lives, the better.”</p>
<p>Kathryn stared at him in consternation.   “When?!”</p>
<p>“Well, as I said, the Cross arrives tomorrow.  Our ship was scheduled to leave Starbase 123 a few hours ago, so I expect it will be here within a week.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t leave much time.”  Kathryn’s brows knit in a frown as she quickly began to make mental lists of all that still needed to be done.   “We should – ” </p>
<p>A sudden commotion erupted from behind the tent.   </p>
<p>Leaping to their feet, they dashed around to find a heated argument between several of the younger children, which was rapidly escalating to pushing and kicking.</p>
<p>By the time they had the situation sorted out and soothed hurt feelings, darkness had fallen.</p>
<p>“Time for bed,” called Kathryn, shepherding several small bodies into one of the tents.    “We’ll talk later,” she muttered to Chakotay as he passed her leading his own group towards the portable sonic showers.</p>
<p>His quick nod was his only response as the boys began to jostle one another.   “Hey!” she could hear him shouting, “settle down there!”</p>
<p>Shaking her head with the realization they were going to have their hands full now that the children were regaining their strength and energy, Kathryn hurried her charges inside to begin the bedtime routine.   </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Over the course of the next few days, Kathryn and Chakotay were both run off their feet by the demands made on them.  The Cross representatives had arrived to assume responsibility for the camp and were presently demanding a lot of Chakotay’s time in order to effect the transfer of administrative duties as seamlessly as possible.    Unfortunately, his absence meant Kathryn got the lion’s share of the work involved in organizing their own departure.     Chakotay had explained the overall goals of Sanctuary but, unfamiliar with the Project’s methods, she found herself devising her own on the spot and hoped she was getting it right.   </p>
<p>The goal was to leave behind as many of the children as possible, on the grounds that Abid’shar was their home and in the long run, they were better off with their own people.   With help on the way, and every possibility of Federation, not to mention Klingon, intervention in the fighting, the indigenous inhabitants most likely would soon be able to return to their homes and rebuild their lives.</p>
<p>Several of the older teenagers declared they were old enough to stay on their own.  As well, after some diligent searching, Kathryn was able to reunite some of the younger ones with families from whom they had become separated in the hurried flight to safety.   Still others she managed to place with distant relatives or friends who were willing to care for an extra child.    </p>
<p>But for fifty-nine children, ranging in age from two to thirteen, there was no alternative but to take them to one of the Project’s refuge centres.    Kathryn spent her time either trying to reassure the ones who were going that a wonderful new life awaited them or promising the ones who were staying that they would be much happier remaining with their families.   </p>
<p>At the end of each day, she collapsed exhausted in the tent she shared with Chakotay and five of the smallest children, who were still too young to sleep alone without an adult close by.     Every night, she had to get up at least once or twice to deal with nightmares or instances of bedwetting.     </p>
<p>The days flew by and Kathryn became increasingly worried that she wouldn’t be able to finish all she had to do.    Trotting to and fro, generally with at least one child hanging onto her pant leg, she was a familiar sight in every corner of the camp.    Her husky voice could be heard talking, explaining, delivering instructions to one of the off-worlders who had come to help, or comforting a child who had fallen and suffered a scraped knee. </p>
<p>In the late afternoon of the sixth day, Chakotay found her kneeling in front of a bucket of water, rinsing out clothes.   Her hands were red and raw, both from the hard labour and the cold wind that never ceased to blow through the camp and across the plain.    Crouching beside her, he gently took her hands in his, rubbing them carefully as she winced slightly in pain, then lifting each in turn to press his lips into her palms.  After a moment, he raised his head to gaze into her eyes.  “The ship has arrived,” he told her, “and the captain wants to get all of us on board as soon as possible.  Are we ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so.”  Scrambling to her feet, she turned to the children’s centre.  “Most of them are in there and I can soon find the rest.”</p>
<p>“I’ll inform them while you round up the strays,” he told her.</p>
<p>She bent down to pick up the laundry, but his hand stopped her.  “Leave those for someone else.   We won’t need them anymore.”</p>
<p>For a moment, she stared at him before nodding.  “No, I suppose not.   I guess I’ve become accustomed to not throwing anything away.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, he started to walk towards the children’s centre, then paused, calling to her over his shoulder.  “Just think.   Replicators….  Bathtubs….”</p>
<p>“Coffee!” she shouted back, her voice suddenly filled with anticipation.   </p>
<p>Within half an hour, Chakotay and Kathryn had gathered their charges and prepared them for transport.    As those who were to remain on the planet clustered round them, they shared many hugs and not a few tears.   </p>
<p>And suddenly, it was time to go.</p>
<p>Leading the way, Chakotay positioned the first group of twenty then stood at their side.   As they dematerialized, there was a collective gasp from everyone standing nearby.   Although some of the refugees were aware of transporter technology, very few had actually seen one in operation.</p>
<p>Quickly, Kathryn moved the next group into place, murmuring reassurance.   “Don’t worry, it will be all right.    Don’t be frightened.  The first thing you’ll see when you get there is Chakotay.”</p>
<p>Hurriedly, before some of the children panicked, she tapped the combadge he’d left with her.   “Energize.”</p>
<p>Again, there was a gasp accompanied by smiles of wonder and much shaking of heads.</p>
<p>Herding the last batch into place and making sure they were all holding hands, she picked up the smallest child, spoke the order into her combadge, then held still.    In the second or two before she vanished, her eyes swept across the barren landscape.   <em>‘I was in such a hurry I didn’t even stop to look around one last time,’</em> she thought, <em>‘although it’s not exactly a memorable spot.’</em></p>
<p>As she rematerialized in the cargo bay of the McKenzie, and her eyes landed on Chakotay waiting for her, she amended that thought.  <em>‘Actually, yes, it is, because of all that happened there.   I thought when we got Voyager home that my journey was over, but really, it’s still continuing.’</em></p>
<p>She felt Chakotay take her hand.  “Everything okay?” he asked, his eyes narrowed in concern at her faraway expression.</p>
<p>Kathryn’s mouth curved in a wide smile.   “Everything is just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Epilogue:</strong>  </p>
<p><strong>Indiana:</strong>  </p>
<p>On a hot, steamy night, the rain began slowly, just a few drops at first which quickly vanished into the heated, dusty earth.    However, as the storm gained intensity, the drops came down more quickly, rapidly soaking the ground and the thirsty plants.</p>
<p>Standing near a window, Chakotay peered outside into the darkness, sniffing the air.    After a moment, he walked out the front door onto the wide covered verandah which swept the length of the front of the house.   </p>
<p>In the darkness, which was broken only intermittently by pools of light from the windows, he found his way mostly by memory to a large wicker armchair situated at one end.   Settling himself comfortably, he let out a contented sigh and leaned back, putting his feet up on an ottoman in front of it.   </p>
<p>Nearly twenty minutes passed without interruption before he heard the door open and close.   Hesitant footsteps sounded on the wooden porch, making him open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Chakotay?” sounded a soft, husky whisper.   “Are you out here?”</p>
<p>“Over here,” he replied, a smile of welcome gracing his face.   </p>
<p>As her eyes adjusted to the black night, Kathryn located him as a darker shadow.   “Tired?” she asked as she moved to stand beside his chair.</p>
<p>“A little.”  He held out his hand to her.   “Mostly, I wanted to hear the rain and smell the earth.   I couldn’t do that inside.”</p>
<p>Grasping his fingers, she paused to sniff the air.   “I see what you mean.”  She turned to look at him.   “Can I join you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  His tone held a note of surprise that she felt she had to ask.   </p>
<p>“Your lap looks pretty comfortable.”  </p>
<p>Tugging on her fingers, he pulled her down.   “Be my guest.”  As he spoke, he eased her hips across his legs and wrapped his arms around her before briefly burying his face in her hair.</p>
<p>Kathryn snuggled into his chest, her nose pressed against his neck. “This is nice,” she murmured, her voice huskier than usual.</p>
<p>Moments passed in silence as together they listened to the steady patter of rain on the roof.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we were able to buy this house back,” she eventually remarked.  “I think Mom would have been pleased to see how we’re using it.  She always said it was a house that should be filled with the laughter of children.”</p>
<p>Chakotay tightened his embrace.  “Well, we’ve certainly done that.   Are they settled down yet?”</p>
<p>“Jestah is still up, she says the rain sounds funny.   I guess she’s forgotten what it’s like.   But the others are all fast asleep.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  He heaved a sigh.  “It’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>“It certainly has,” she replied with feeling. “Oh, and there was a brief message from Owen Paris.  Very unofficially, he wanted to let me know that finally, they’ve found the trilithium.”</p>
<p>Her words made Chakotay blink in astonishment.  “You’re kidding!  Where?!”</p>
<p>“You’ll never guess!” she chuckled. “Right where we left it.”</p>
<p>“On Sanctuary?  But an engineering team dug out the cavern – didn’t they?”  Chakotay sounded quite perplexed.</p>
<p>“They dug out <em>a</em> cavern, only it wasn’t the right one!”  Kathryn was practically chortling.  “Whoever conducted the scans obviously didn’t check the readings properly.   Of course, that’s exactly why the refractal devices – and there are several, apparently – were set up:  to muddle and confuse any scans.   If you know what you’re dealing with, you can recalibrate the tricorder, which is what I did, but whoever was running scans for Starfleet apparently didn’t know that, or didn’t bother.”</p>
<p>“But!” he interrupted, unwilling to accept such a simple explanation, “That ship!  The alien one that fled the planet and lured away all the others.”  He paused as his own words sank in.  “It was a decoy, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe.   In any event, whoever it was didn’t find the trilithium, for which we should be extremely grateful.  Owen says the cache has now been retrieved intact and is on its way to a safe storage place until Command can decide how to dispose of it properly.” </p>
<p>Chakotay shook his head in amazement.  “I will never cease to be astonished by the way one little mistake can have so many ramifications.   But at least it has all ended well.”</p>
<p>Her grasp on his neck tightened slightly.  “For us, too,” she murmured, her voice filled with contentment.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” he replied gently, then tilted up her chin in order to kiss her.   As his lips caressed hers, he felt her respond, straining toward him to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>“Easy, sweetheart, there’s plenty of time,” he whispered smiling, then bent to kiss her again, slowly and gently.   Now, he could sense her relaxing, settling once more against him, although her hand on the back of his neck continued to urge him closer to her.   His embrace tightened, as if he would absorb her into his very being.   </p>
<p>For long minutes, the only sound was the drumbeat of raindrops all around them.</p>
<p>Finally, she lifted her head, her voice a little unsteady, betraying her unsettled feelings.   “For so many years, I was such a fool.   And my foolishness nearly cost me the greatest happiness of my life.   If merest chance hadn’t brought us back together….”   Her voice trailed off as she contemplated the workings of fate.</p>
<p>“Ssh, Kathryn, remember what I said?   We should look forward, not back.”</p>
<p>She sighed heavily, obviously not ready to let the past go as easily as him, but she didn’t argue the point.     </p>
<p>Again, silence reigned.</p>
<p>“I think the rain’s stopping,” remarked Chakotay after several minutes had passed, then bent his head slightly trying to see her face.  “Had enough?”</p>
<p>“Never,” came her muffled reply, her head remaining buried in his chest.    “But if your legs are getting tired….”   She lifted her eyes up to see his expression.</p>
<p>He shrugged.  “A bit.  But I’m fine for a while longer if you don’t want to move just yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m enjoying this – us – just as we are.   It feels so right, even though I never in my wildest dreams imagined an instant family of five children.”  She peered up at him, her head tilted slightly.   “Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Chakotay grinned down at her, then bent to kiss her.  “Makes sense to me.”</p>
<p>“I knew you’d understand.”</p>
<p>“I always understand, Kathryn, you know that.”</p>
<p>In answer, she snuggled into him once more.</p>
<p>He relaxed into the chair, his arms tight around her.    “Once upon a time,” he murmured, “there was an angry warrior….” </p>
<p>“Ohhh,” she sighed blissfully, “I love that story!   It’s been such a long time.”</p>
<p>“So you remember it?” he chuckled, unable to resist teasing her a little.</p>
<p>But she didn’t match his tone.  Instead, her voice held a solemn note.  “I’ve always remembered it.  That story was the greatest gift you could have ever given me.  Over and over, for so many years, in good times and bad, it was my lifeline.”  She lifted her head to gaze intently into his eyes.  “And I can promise you this, Chakotay.  No matter what happens, I’ll continue to remember it for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“My woman warrior,” he smiled lovingly.  “So brave and beautiful and very wise.  We are going to have a joyful life.”</p>
<p>“Indeed we are,” she answered with a contented sigh, “indeed we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>